Doctor Who: Asylum Edition
by A.M. Rosso
Summary: Okay, the summary is in the story, so I'll give you the warnings, there is an explicit sex scene, violence, and foul language and some possibly disturbing imagery so read at your own risk, and remember that comments are love and that we have no idea what genre this fits in. Like always we only own the OC's and this is the third story of the Doctor Who series we're writing


**Doctor Who: The Asylum Edition**

**By: A.M. and S.R. Rosso**

**Started: 1/15/14 Ended: 1/28/14**

**Summary: The Doctors, Jeff and Steve end up in an insane asylum and have to escape before it's too late, also some of the Doctors are going to relive false memories and when that happens their German number will be used and neither of us are actual psychiatrists and don't know how an asylum is run, so if we get anything wrong like behavior, mental disorder, and/or the scheduling of an asylum we are sorry… THAT WE DON'T CARE!**

**Jeff:*looking around the room, sees 8 sleeping in the other bed and goes over to him quickly, scared voice* Doctor?**

**8: *snaps wake at Jeff's voice and looks around for a bit* Where are we? *looks at Jeff and thinks for a little* Who are you?**

**Jeff:*concerned* Doctor, it's me... It's Jeff**

**8: *thinks a bit longer* Jeff... Jeff! Right. You. Okay... But I still don't know where we are.**

**Jeff:*really looks around for a bit and realizes slowly sink in* No. Nonononononono. Not here, anywhere but here!**

**8: *gets up fully* Let's go. No use in staying here if you react like this. *grabs Jeff by the hand and walks out the door***

**Roberts!Master:*stops Jeff and 8* Now hold on a second. Where do you two think you're going?**

**Jeff:*panic increases***

**8: *jumps and squeaks in surprise at who it is* We were... Leaving. Yes. ... Bye. *runs off with Jeff in tow* **

**4: *passes 8 and Jeff also trying to escape turns around and follows them* I can't find Steve. And that's probably not good. **

**10 and 11:*see Jeff, 8, and 4 and follow them***

**11: What is going on?**

**8: No clue. Just trying to get out of here, Jeff almost had a panic attack.**

**Jeff:*eyes continue to dart around the hall* We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!**

**8: We are NOT going to die! *turns corner and runs into a nurse***

**4: *to the Nurse* Oh, hello. You look very human and not alien. Is there any chance you could tell us where we are?**

**Nurse:*gives 4 a small smile* Honey you're in the Hellingly Asylum**

**Jeff: NOOOO!**

**4: Asylum?! *looks to 8, 10, and 11 and then back to the nurse* Why are we in an asylum?!**

**8: *trying to get Jeff to calm down***

**Nurse: Oh, dear, don't you remember?**

**Jeff:*clinging desperately to 8***

**4: Apparently not.**

**Nurse:*turns attention to Jeff* Jeff, if you can't calm down I'll have to give you something to help you relax...**

**Jeff: NOO! Please! I'll be good I promise!**

**8: *shields Jeff* You will do nothing to her.**

**4: Wait. Why?! There is NO reason for us to be here!**

**Nurse:*to 4* A lot of people say that here, hon**

**Jeff:*looks and notices a tag of her wrist and starts picking at it***

**Nurse: Jeff, you can't pick at that, sweetie**

**10: Well, in our case it's true**

**4: Yes, what he said. *points to 10* We have NO idea what we did to land ourselves here.**

**Ainley!Master:*walks up to them* The Smith Family; all are highly functioning sociopaths and have paranoid delusions, Vier Smith has ADD, Funf Smith is a Paranoid Schizophrenic, Sechs Smith has Bipolar Disorder, Acht Smith has on and off amnesia, and Elf Smith has Avoidant personality Disorder. Jeff McCrimmon; shows classic signs of Clinical Vampirism and Clinical Lycanthropy, as well as severe manic depression, Selective Mutism, Paranoid Schizophrenia, and Catatonic Schizophrenia. Steve Noble; Shows classic signs of Clinical Lycanthropy and Bipolar disorder**

**Jeff:*remembers what happened the last time she was at an asylum and takes off her shirt to look for the "tags"***

**8: Jeff... **

**4: ADD?! **

**Steve: *runs up* You keep your filthy hands off of me!**

**Jeff:*can't find any and so she lifts up 4s shirt and sees if he has any tags***

**Nurses:*chasing after Steve***

**4: What are you doing..? **

**Steve: *hides behind 4***

**Jeff:*more to herself than anyone else* Where are the tags? *goes over by 8 lifts up his shirt as well and looks for "tags"**

**Ainley!Master:*to the Nurses* What is going on?**

**Nurse: No idea. Steve just ran as soon as we tried to get her to calm down.**

**8: Jeff. *pushes Jeff's hands back* What are you doing?**

**Ainley!Master: I got this, you can leave**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 confused* The tags, where did they put the tags? *tries to pull 8s shirt up again***

**8: *pushes Jeff's hand away* Check your wrist. Humans have different customs.**

**Nurses: *leave***

**Steve: *from behind 4* Yeah, run away! *under her breath* Fuckin' bitch...**

**Jeff:*looks at her wrist again* This thing? How is this a tag? Anyone can take it off. *starts picking at it again***

**8: It's human. Don't question it.**

**4: *looking around now trying to decipher where they are in the asylum***

**Jeff:*trying to take the tag off***

**Ainley!Master:*to 8* Can you get her to stop trying to take that off, please?**

**8: *holds Jeff's hand* Stop picking at the tag Jeff**

**4: *starting to walk away towards a possible exit***

**Steve: *follows 4***

**Jeff: Why? *itching her wrist***

**Roberts!Master:*steps in front of the door***

**8: Because. We'll just play along for now.**

**4: Oh, hello. How are you? Good? Good. We'll just be leaving now. *goes to walk around Roberts!Master and out of the door***

**Jeff:*stops trying to take off the ID bracelet***

**Roberts!Master: *stops 4* I can't let you do that**

**4: Why not?**

**Steve: Are you defective? We're fine!**

**4: Not helping.**

**Steve: Sorry.**

**Roberts!Master: Even if you are "fine"...**

**Jeff:*quietly to 8* I don't like it here, I don't wanna be here *hugs 8***

**Ainley!Master:*hands 8 Jeff's shirt* Anyway you can get her to put her shirt back on?**

**4: If we're fine we have no reason to be here. Good bye, now. *tries to walk out again***

**8: *takes Jeff's shirt* None of us want to be here, Jeff. But, we won't be here forever. Now, let's get your shirt back on...**

**Roberts!Master:*stops 4 again* Vier, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that**

**Jeff:*looks at Ainley!Master* Maybe I don't want to put my shirt back on**

**4: You've yet to answer why. **

**8: *says nothing and is just holding Jeff's shirt***

**Ainley!Master:*looks to 8 for help***

**Jeff:*still standing there without her shirt on* I don't want to wear white**

**Roberts!Master:*to 4* I don't have to answer that, now you can either stop trying to escape or I can have the nurses restrain you**

**8: *to Jeff* Then we can turn it red with his blood but you have to put it on first.**

**4: ... One more question. How would they go about restraining me?**

**Jeff: But then it's going to turn pink... *looks around for something to color the shirt* Where's some grape juice, I'm fine with purple**

**Roberts!Master: Do you want to find out?**

**8: *to Ainley!Master* Any grape juice?**

**4: *bites lip and thinks for a bit* Yes. *rushes past Roberts!Master***

**Steve: *follows quickly after 4***

***alarm goes off***

**Jeff:*jumps and covers her ears, becomes a bit agitated***

**Nurses:*chase after Steve and 4***

**4: RUN LIKE YOUR BEING CHASED BY BULLS. **

**Steve: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!**

***stopped by an electric fence* **

**Steve: ...Shit.**

**Nurse:*shoots 4 and Steve with a dart because why not?***

**Jeff: TURN IT OFF!**

**Ainley!Master: Jeff, just calm down**

**Steve: Ah! What the hell?!**

**4: Who uses darts?!**

**8: *looks Ainley!Master dead in the eyes* Turn it off.**

**Jeff:*curled up in a ball covering her head* PLEASE! TURN IT OFF!**

**Ainley!Master:*goes to turn off the alarm***

**8: Who the hell installs a silent alarm...?**

**4 and Steve: *pass out***

**Nurses:*carry Steve and 4 to their room***

**Jeff:*passes out from the frequency***

***alarm stop***

**8: Of course...**

**Nurse:*goes to pick Jeff up***

**11:*to himself* That's not a good idea...**

**10:*doesn't know how to feel about this***

**8: *steps in front of the nurse and pushes him back a bit* I'm sorry but, that's not a good idea.**

**Nurse:*moves 8 out of the way* She can't just lay on the floor *picks her up***

**Jeff:*starts fighting instantly* Don't... Touch me! Don't touch me!**

**8: *not about to help the nurse***

**6: *peeks around the corner sees 8, 10, and 11 then goes right back***

**Nurse:*trying to restrain Jeff's arms***

**Jeff:*headbutting the Nurse in the nose* Don't. Touch. Me!**

**Ainley!Master:*comes back in with a syringe***

**Jeff:*sees syringe* NO! *other shouts of protest***

**8: *pushes Ainley!Master back* You are not bringing that anywhere near her!**

**6: *quietly approaches 10 and 11 and taps 10s shoulder***

**10:*spins around* Huh? Oh, it's just you**

**11:*trying to help Jeff escape the nurse***

**Jeff:*continuing to fight***

**Roberts!Master:*to 8* She needs to calm down**

**8: She'll calm down if you put her down.**

**6: Where are we?**

**10: Apparently Hellingly Asylum, we're all sociopaths and you're bipolar**

**Ainley!Master:*to Nurse* Put her down**

**Nurse: Get this one to stop it!**

**11:*trying to pry the Nurse's arms off of Jeff* Let her go! *punches him in the ribs***

**Ainley!Master: Okay, that's it *goes over by 11 and gives him the shot***

**6: *quietly* What?! I'm not bipolar! **

**8: *jumps when 11 gets the shot* What was in that?!**

**11:*collapses to the floor in a heap***

**Jeff:*pissed off* YOU BASTARD! *trying to kick Ainley!Master in the face***

**Ainley!Master:*easily dodging Jeff's kicks* Just a sedative**

**10: To them you are; Jeff's got a whole list**

**8: *not sure which side to take***

**6: Lovely... Are we the only ones here?**

**10: I've only seen 11, who's been drugged, Jeff, fighting the Master, Steve and 4 were here, but they tried to escape, got hit with a dart and brought to their room, 8, and now you**

**Jeff:*lands a kick on Roberts!Master***

**6: *looks up* Oh, God. Should we help her? **

**8: *to the nurse* If you just put her down this wouldn't be an issue. *to Roberts!Master* And you deserved that.**

**Roberts!Master:*falls down from the kick***

**Nurse: Fine! *drops her to the ground***

**Jeff:*scurries away from the Nurse and hides by 8 hissing every now and than at Ainley!Master and Roberts!Master***

**8: *shields Jeff* **

**6: This is going to be a living hell...**

**10: Oh yeah**

**Jeff:*still shirtless to those who forgot and still hisses***

**6: Maybe... Maybe if we all get together our chances of escape will go up.**

**8: *to Jeff* Is now a bad time to ask you to put your shirt back on?**

**10: That shouldn't be too hard, right?**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 for a moment before calming down and putting her shirt back on***

**Ainley!Master:*writes some stuff down on a clipboard* Test for bipolar disorder and D.I.D**

**6: Not at all. And I can get an excuse to do this. *goes up Ainley!Master* Hello. You're a doctor here, right?**

**Ainley!Master: Yes, we've been over this a hundred times Sechs, I'm your doctor**

**6: Oh. My doctor. *with an excessive amount of sarcasm* Lovely. Well... At least you didn't say master. *punches him in the mouth* If you ever do there will be dire consequences! *kicks him* And that's for marking me as bipolar!**

**8: How long have we been here..?**

**Roberts!Master:*gets up and dusts himself off* You've been here for three years now**

**Jeff:*just clings to 8 wishing this nightmare would go away***

**Ainley!Master:*gets up after 6 is done kicking him* Sechs we've been over this too; whoever this "Master" person is, isn't real**

**Jeff:*to 8 quietly and afraid* Can we leave? I don't want to be here**

**8: *ignores Jeff* Three... Years? *passes out***

**6: Oh, right. How stupid do I look, honestly? And furthermore where is my coat?**

**Jeff:*worried* Doctor? Doctor?! *lightly taps the side of 8s cheek***

**Ainley!Master: It should be in your room where it always is when you're not wearing it***

**Roberts!Master:*walks up to Jeff and 8* Jeff...**

**Jeff:*glares at Roberts!Master* No! Stay away! *shields 8 from Roberts!Master***

**6: What?! Where was I when I chose these rags on over my coat?! **

**8: *not going to wake up any time soon***

**Roberts!Master:*more sternly* Jeff...**

**Jeff: Nope! *picks 8 up and carries him back to their room to hide***

**Ainley!Master: You were pretty out of it when you were brought in**

**Nurse:*takes 11 to his room***

**6: What do you mean by 'out of it'? ...Is this another one of your sick games?!**

**Ainley!Master:*sighs trying to help 6 understand what's going on* When you, your brothers, and your friends were brought in all of you were having paranoid delusions...**

**10: What paranoid delusions?!**

**Ainley!Master: You continued to refer to myself and four of my other colleges as the Master, McCrimmon was convinced she was a vampire-werewolf hybrid, Noble thought she was a werewolf, do I need to go on?**

**6: *silent for a bit* No... No, I'm good. *kicks him in the groin* They aren't delusions!**

**Nurse:*comes over and injects a sedative into 6s arm***

**Ainley!Master:*response accordingly when kicked in the balls***

**6: Ah, BITCH! *passes out***

**10:*to Nurse* Remind me again where my room is please?**

**Nurse:*picks up 6 and point down the hall***

**10: Thank you *quickly goes in that direction***

**-By 8 and Jeff-**

**8: *wakes up* Three years...**

**Jeff:*has been sitting with 8 on his bed since they got back, trying to remain calm, doesn't notice 8 is awake***

**8: *jumps out of bed* Three years, Jeff! I think it's time we checked out! *starts looking around for actual clothes***

**Jeff:*nearly jumps out of her skin when 8 jumps out of bed, but quickly recovers and joins 8 in the search for normal clothes***

**8: *finds his and puts them on as quickly as possible***

**Jeff:*still searching for hers***

**8: *joins the search for Jeff's clothes finds them and throws them at her* No time to lose, get dressed.**

**Jeff:*catches them and throws them on, but receives a painful shock around her neck***

**8: What happened, what was that?!**

**Over the P.A. in their room: Acht, Jeff, I don't know how you got a hold of those, but you need to give them back**

**Jeff: Fuck you! *another shock courses through her body, yelps in pain***

**8: Why?! There is no logic behind making us give up our clothes!**

**Person over P.A.: Either leave them on the floor in there or McCrimmon's going to be a bit twitchy**

**Jeff:*trying not to scream, but her entire body's tense from the volts coursing through her***

**8: Who are you?!**

**Person: Who I am is of no concern to you. Now you can either do what I said or I continue to shock McCrimmon**

**Jeff:*can't take it anymore and screams herself hoarse***

**8: So... You want us to wear these white rags? ...Why? **

**4: *running down the hallway* YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!**

**Steve: *close behind 4* I'M LEAVING! **

**Person: It is what you're suppose to be wearing**

**Jeff:*still screaming***

**Nurses:*chasing after 4 and Steve again***

**8: *slowly puts the other clothes back on***

**Person:*stops shocking Jeff***

**Jeff:*laying on the ground, muscles spasm every now and then***

**8: *goes over and kneels by Jeff* I am so sorry.**

**Jeff: N-N-Not-t-t-t y-y-y-o-ou-ur f-f-f-fault**

**8: *silently watches Jeff***

**Person: Help her get dressed**

**Jeff:*muscles still spasming***

**8: *glares at the roof and does so***

**4 and Steve: *cornered* **

**8: Are you doing this to the rest of us?**

**Person: If you do not follow the rules another will be punished**

**Jeff:*entire body is shaking***

**Nurses:*close in on Steve and 4***

**8: Another? Who else could that be? **

**Steve: *relentlessly clawing at nurses***

**4: *kicking at anyone that gets to close***

**Person: For every time you, one of your brothers, or one of those two females that came in with you disobeys the rules someone else will get hurt because of it**

**Jeff:*still shaking a bit, but has a blank expression on her face***

**Nurses:*trying to restrain 4 and Steve***

**8: That's a strange method... So, we're just stuck here then? Until you let us out?**

**Steve: *hisses and shouts obscenities while still clawing at the nurses***

**Person: Yes, I guess you could say that, but see the beauty of my "strange method" is that it all centers around you**

**Nurses:*manage to restrain and quickly give Steve and 4 something to make them more mellow***

**8: Why me though? Why not one of the others?**

**Person: Most of the others don't have that much of an attachment to each other like you and McCrimmon, other than Funf and Elf, everyone is neutral**

**Jeff:*stopped twitching and just has a blank expression on her face***

**8: *silent for a bit* Point taken. ... Do you want us to just play along then?**

**Person: That is all up to you**

**8: If we play along do we get out?**

**Person:*no answer***

**8: Well, fine then! We'll get out of here somehow... Always do.**

**Female Nurse:*walks into Jeff and 8s room* Acht? Who are you talking to?**

**8: *rolls eyes and says laced with sarcasm* The voices in my head.**

**Female Nurse:*nods her head, not catching the sarcasm and then notices Jeff* Jeff? Are you alright, honey?**

**Jeff:*raspy voice from screaming* I'm in my Dark Place**

**8: *to Jeff* What are you doing there?**

**Female Nurse:*to 8* Do I need to go and get a doctor?**

**8: No! I can handle it... Jeff? Can you hear me? At all?**

**Jeff:*out of no where* Everyone has a unique smell, except for identical twins, who smell the same**

**8: Okay... That's new. *to the nurse* Why did you come here?**

**Female Nurse: It's time for dinner**

**Jeff: Did you know the acid in your stomach is strong enough to dissolve razorblades? The reason it doesn't eat away at your stomach is that the cells of your stomach wall renew themselves so frequently that you get a new stomach lining every three to four days**

**8: *to the nurse* Good to know. *to Jeff* Is that for humans? Or all humanoid... Biped things?**

**Jeff: I'm pretty sure it's all humanoids**

**8: That's nice. Are you still in your Dark Place?**

**Jeff:*quiet for a moment before asking quietly* Are they gone?**

**8: Yes... They're gone. *doesn't fully know what Jeff is talking about***

**Jeff:*still talking quietly so the nurse can't hear* I was never there, I let them think I'm there so they leave me alone**

**8: Ah... I see. Well, are you going to get up now?**

**Steve: *taps the nurse that's talking to Jeff and 8 on the shoulder***

**Jeff:*still quiet* But what if they're still here?**

**Female Nurse:*turns around to face Steve***

**8: *quietly* Who? Who are you talking about?**

**Steve: Is there a patient here with the name Sieben?**

**Jeff:*quiet* The people in white**

**Female Nurse: I'm not sure, you would have to ask Dr. Ainley or Dr. Roberts**

**8: They're going to be here for a while. Just stay by me and ignore them to the best of your ability. **

**Steve: Aw... Okay... Where can I find them?**

**Jeff: Okay...*tries to get up, but can't due to the shock***

**Female Nurse:*tells Steve where to find one of them***

**8: *helps Jeff stand up***

**Steve: Awesome! *runs off***

**Jeff:*hangs on to 8 on shaky legs***

**Female Nurse:*ushers 8 and Jeff to the commons***

**8: *glares at the nurse and goes in the appointed direction***

**-Commons-**

**11:*sitting at a table by himself***

**10:*sees 11 and joins him, but doesn't say anything***

**8: *leads Jeff to said table***

**6: *hurries over***

**11:*looks up and sees 6, 8, and Jeff* Hey guys...*notices Jeff is clinging to 8 more desperately than normal* What happened?**

**Jeff: Less than one third of the human race has 20-20 vision. This means that two out of three people cannot see perfectly**

**10: What?**

**8: *to 10* Don't question it. *to 11* Someone or something did NOT like the idea of us wearing what we normally wear. Shocked her and threatened me if any more of us got out of line.**

**11: Why not?**

**Jeff:*sitting at the table drawing symbols on the tabletop with her fingertips***

**8: No idea. If it told me I don't remember...**

**4: *comes over* ...Jeff, what are you doing?**

**10: That's great, did this voice say anything else?**

**Jeff:*continues to draw the symbols while singing* There once was a farmer, he lived on a rock. He sat in the meadow just shaking his, fist at some boys who were down by the crick. Their feet in the water their hands on their marbles and play this and at half past four...**

**11: I'm guessing the shocking has something to do with this huh?**

**8: *to 11* Probably. *to 10* It said it was centered around me. For God knows why.**

**10: But why you? Why not 6 or me?**

**Jeff: If you think this is dirty you can go fuck yourself!**

**6: Hey! ...What are you talking about?**

**8: *to 10* What did I JUST say?**

**4: Anyone seen Steve?**

**10:*to 6* Apparently 8 was threatened by something or one if he or the rest of us got out of line**

**Jeff: I think I love you more, then the Japanese love tentacle porn!**

**11: Nope**

**6: *to 10* Ah... Well, good luck then 8.**

**8: *glares at 6* **

**5: *runs over to the table and by 11s side* Guys, we're in an asylum.**

**4: We're aware of that 5...**

**6: This place is a prison on planet bullshit...**

**11: Did they mark you as anything other than having delusions and being a sociopath? They said I have Avoidant personality Disorder**

**Jeff: Did you know that in 1876, the highest reason for insanity among male patients was masturbation?**

**10:*looks at 8 like, "Can you do something about her"?***

**5: No... Not yet anyway.**

**4: They say I have ADD! I do not... *begins to lookout the nearest window***

**8: *looks at 10 saying 'I've tried'***

**Jeff: At least we aren't at the Topeka State Hospital... Did you know that in 1913, the state of Kansas passed the most inhumane law ever? It allowed for criminals, idiots, epileptics, imbeciles, and the insane to be castrated. It's not just the evil, it's the dumb. And we are not talking like mentally retarded dumb, we are talking about that guy who jumps off a building because he thought it would look cool. These people can have their penises cut off. This is where most of those castrations took place, with a whopping 3,000 people becoming infertile by 1961. It does not stop there with this place though. in the 1900's, people were strapped to their beds for so long that their skin started to grow over their bounds.**

**10: She's starting to worry me**

**11:*shudders at the last thing about the skin growing over the bounds***

**8: ... Okay, Jeff. Time to stop with the facts for a bit. Let's go get some food.**

**5: Ew...**

**Jeff:*stops drawing symbols on the tabletop and grips the table to push herself up***

**8: *helps Jeff***

**6: I don't think I want to eat after what Jeff said...**

**11:*pushes his tray away from him* Me either...**

**Jeff:*leans on 8 as they go and get food***

**6: What's the chosen meal today anyway...**

**4: Seriously, where's Steve?**

**7:*appears with Steve glomped on his back* 4, can you get her off me?**

**11: I honestly don't know what this is**

**9:*shows up* Oh, Goddamnit**

**10: Good to see you to, 9**

**4: Yes. *goes over to Steve and 7***

**Steve: Aww... *thinks for a bit* Wait, maybe I can have you both.**

**4: ...**

**6: *to 9* Oh... It's you.**

**9: Same to you *sits down* Where are the others?**

**4: Haven't seen them.**

**5: Maybe it's just us...**

**6: Maybe. If we're lucky...**

**9: Well, seeing as how Steve's here, where's Jeff and 8?**

**5: They left. For food.**

**6: "Food".**

**9:*looks at the tray 11 had abandon* What is this suppose to be anyway?**

**11: We. Don't. Know!**

**6: *trying to figure it out* **

**5: To be honest, I don't think I want to know...**

**Steve: GUYS. What if they try to give us pills?! *panicking***

**11: I'm not taking anything and they can't make me! *crosses arms across his chest***

**8 and Jeff:*return to the table***

**6: I'm on the same boat as 11.**

**4: *to Jeff* Did you figure out what the food is supposed to be?**

**Jeff:*eats some of it before spitting it out quickly and wiping her tongue with her fingers quickly***

**11:*confused and concerned at the same time***

**8: It didn't look edible in the first place.**

**6: Maybe it's just today's food...**

**4: Maybe not.**

**Steve: Hopefully not. I like food...**

**Jeff: It's a heart! It's a human heart! *grabs her tray and goes to literally throw it***

**8: Whoa, whoa! Not a good idea! **

**6: Are you sure? Maybe there's one of our "doctors" around.**

**4: Oh, God... It feels so wrong to call them doctors... *shudders***

**11:*talking to Jeff like you would in a hostage negotiation situation* Jeff, just put the tray down, okay? Just put it on the table and 7 will get rid of it, won't you 7?**

**7:*nods his head***

**9:*out of no where to 6* Do you think Jeff still has that memory of what Johnson did to you when you had to escape on your own?**

**6: *to 9* Oh, my God. Shut up. I will kill you. You are in my future motherfucker not my past, I don't care.**

**8: *to Jeff* Just give the tray to 7 so they don't have to subdue you again.**

**9: What? It's an honest question**

**Jeff:*really want to throw the tray, but doesn't want that shocking feeling again so she slowly hands the tray to 7***

**7:*takes the tray from Jeff and sneaks it into the trash before any orderlies see him do it***

**6: *looks at Jeff for a second and thinks* ... I don't know. It's been a while. Probably not...**

**Steve: *randomly shouts* WORLD! PRIME! ASS! **

**4: They're going to think you have Tourette's Steve... **

**Steve: So?**

**Jeff:*sits back down and starts drawing the symbols into the tabletop again otherwise remaining silent***

**9: Well on the bright side of this, you don't have to worry about Johnson getting in your pants anymore, and it'd really suck if he were here**

**8: *watches Jeff draw symbols but says nothing***

**Steve: How long does this last? **

**4: *pipes into 9 and 6s conversation* Oh, he wasn't trying to get in his pants.**

**6: Shut up. Both of you, shut up.**

**4: Sorry. *goes back to talking with Steve***

**9: I don't think the doctors would even do anything. They'd just pass it off as a delusion... He could do anything to you...**

**10: Will you stop it?**

**Jeff: Did you know that Benjamin Franklin wasn't trusted to write the Declaration of Independence as it was feared he'd put a joke in it?**

**11: Better than the last fact... *shudders***

**Steve: Makes me want to meet him. *to 4* Can we?**

**4: Probably. **

**6: What?! No. Don't say that!**

**9: Well, he's dead now, he can't come back... or he can and have some fun tonight**

**Jeff:*randomly* FUCK! ASS!**

**6: No! People don't just come back from the dead! *shaking thinking of what could happen***

**Steve: I HATE EVERYTHING!**

**Jeff:*to 6* Bitch, please**

**9:*to 6* I just have one question for you... do you spit or swallow?**

**6: *ignores Jeff and says to 9* WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?! *covers mouth***

**9: Well do you?**

**10: 9, stop it!**

**6: *shaking head and repeating from behind his hands* Neither, neither, neither...**

**Steve: Dafuq is this.**

**9: In an asylum life is like a box of chocolate wieners. And you know what you're gonna get... AIDS!**

**10: 9!**

**Steve: Dafuq is that.**

**6: *can't take any more and runs off, bends over a random plant pot and vomits into it***

**5: *to 9* There's something horribly wrong with you...**

**9:*smirks***

**Jeff:*takes a glass of water and pours it over 9s head while saying* Bad Neun *pours another glass of water on him***

**10: No, Jeff, that's... oh**

**11: He deserves it and you know it**

**Steve: Dafuq are you.**

**5: He kind of does deserve it... **

**6: *proceeds to curl up into a ball and start rocking self***

**Jeff:*punches 9 in the arm* No! That is not okay you go and apologize when he's calmed down *walks over to 6 and tries to calm him down***

**9:*looks at 8***

**10: 9, if you say anything at all I swear I won't be able to be held accountable for my actions**

**8: You better listen to her. **

**5: We have a bigger problem. What are we going to do when they try to give us medicine?**

**Steve: I ain't takin' that shit... **

**6: *still curled into a ball***

**Jeff:*puts an arm around 6s shoulder***

**11: Maybe Jeff knows a trick, I mean she's been in a place like this before so...**

**4: Just hide it under your tongue. **

**6: *tries to escape instantly* No! Don't touch me! *tries to crawl away***

**11: And what are we going to do when they check to see if we took it?**

**Jeff:*instantly moves arm away from 6 and backs up a bit* I'm sorry! It's okay, it's just me! It's just Jeff**

**4: They probably won't. If they do move it to your cheek or something.**

**6: Oh... *hugs self* Hi...**

**Jeff: Sorry, I was trying to help, guess I did more damage than good huh?**

**9: I'm not apologizing...**

**10: Yes you are!**

**Male nurse 1: *grabs Steve and 4 by the shoulders and starts to escort them to their room* Lights out time.**

**Male Nurse 5:*goes over by Jeff and 6 and grabs 6 and starts trying to escort him to his room***

**Male Nurse 8:*goes by 8 and starts escorting him***

**Steve: *fighting* What are you doing?! Don't touch me!**

**4: Just stop fighting for now, Steve. We'll think of how to escape tonight.**

**6: NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! **

**8: Where are we going? **

**Male nurse 2: *starts to herd 5 towards his room***

**Male nurse 3: *does the same with 11***

**Male nurse 2: *to 5 and 11* I assume you two didn't forget your stuck together?**

**11:*calms down a bit***

**Jeff: Hey! Get you're hands off him! *tackles Male Nurse 5***

**Male Nurse 7:*leaves 9 to help deal with Jeff***

***others have been escorted to their rooms except for 6, 8, and Jeff***

**6: *squirms out of the nurse's grasp***

**Male nurse 4: *catches 6 and holds him***

**8: *goes to help Jeff***

**Jeff: MURDER! *pounces on Male Nurse 4s back pulling his hair* HOW DOES IT FEEL?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!**

**Male Nurse 9:*trying to pull Jeff off of Male Nurse 4***

**Male nurse 2: *comes back with sedative* I have a feeling we might need this. **

**Male nurse 4: *to Male nurse 2* Use it!**

**Male nurse 2: *injects Jeff with sedative and is promptly tackled by 8***

**8: You! Never do that again! *punches him in the jaw***

**Jeff:*yelps, but doesn't go down* Okay, now I'm pissed! *grabs Male Nurse 9 and smashes his head against the wall***

**Male Nurse 9:*yelling for help***

**Jeff: Nobody's going to help you, bitch! They don't like you! **

**Male Nurse 5: The hell? Is this bitch bionic?! Get something stronger!**

**Male nurse 4: *gives Jeff another shot***

**6: *slowly tries to back away from the situation***

**Jeff: Ah, MOTHER FUCKER! *tackles Male Nurse 4 to the ground and starts to strangle him* DIE MOTHER FUCKER! DIE! MOTHER FUCKER DIE!**

**Male nurse 3: *comes in and give Jeff a stronger tranquilizer* GO! DOWN!**

**8: *still beating on Male nurse 2***

**Jeff:*grip around Male Nurse 4s throat loosens until she collapses on the floor***

**Male Nurse 10:*grabs 8 and drags him away from Male Nurse 2***

**8: Let me go you useless human!**

**6: *hiding behind a potted plant***

**Male Nurse 10:*grabs 8 by the throat and slams him into the wall***

**8: *chokes for a bit then passes out***

**Female Nurse:*walks in and sees Jeff and 8 unconscious and 6 hiding* What on Earth are you doing to them?!**

**Male Nurse 10: They were making it difficult to escort them to their rooms...**

**Female Nurse: I don't care what you were doing leave now!**

**Male nurse 1 - 4: *leave***

**6: *peeks out from behind plant***

**8: *not about to wake up***

**Female Nurse:*crouches down in front of 6* Are you okay?**

***Male Nurses are gone***

**6: *silent for a bit* Yeah... Fine. Fine... *gets up***

**Female Nurse: Alright, I'm going to call Amy and have her come and bring you back to your room, I know you could probably get there yourself, but we need to follow protocol**

**6: *nods but says nothing and begins to wait***

**Female Nurse:*calls Amy and then waits for her to come down while checking to make sure both Jeff and 8 were okay***

**8: *still breathing***

**6: *stares off into space***

**Amy Pond:*shows up* Sechs? *looks around***

**Jeff:*breathing, but hearts are beating like crazy***

**6: *looks to the sound of his 'name' but doesn't say anything***

**Amy Pond:*sees 6* Alright, why don't we go back to your room, huh? *starts to usher 6 out of the room***

**6: *doesn't put up a fight***

**Female Nurse:*calls down three other nurses to help carry 8 and Jeff to their room***

***Nurses carry Jeff and 8 up to their room***

**Johnson:*opens 6s door* Meds**

**6: *eyes widen in fear when he sees who it is* You're supposed to be dead! *dives under the bed***

**Johnson:*laughs a bit before walking up to 6s bed* Come on, you need to take your meds**

**6: *refuses to come out from under the bed* Why do I need meds?! **

**Timmy: *goes into 11s room and does the same that Johnson did***

**Johnson: To help with your delusions, remember?**

**11: Nononononononononono you're not suppose to be here! *tries to hide under his bed***

**6: I am NOT delusional and YOU'RE supposed to be dead!**

**Timmy: You can make this difficult or easy, really. If you just take the meds I'll leave.**

**Johnson: You say this every time I see you Sechs**

**11: Stay away from me! *backs himself up against a wall***

**6: Probably because it's true! ... How does it usually go? **

**Timmy: *silent for a bit and then begins to approach 11***

**Johnson: I come in and try to give you your meds and you accuse me of raping you a while ago and that I'm suppose to be dead**

**11:*sees the door is open and tries to escape out the door***

**6: Well, gee, I WONDER WHY? Did I ever mention I killed you?**

**Timmy: *stops 11 with his arm* Just take the meds and I will leave.**

**Johnson: Yes, tons of times, now just take your meds and I'll leave**

**11: No! I'm perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with me! I'm not taking anything! *trying to get out of Timmy's grasp* **

**6: *head pokes out from under the bed* Maybe you are a delusion. Maybe the asylum is getting to me. Wait no, these sound like the rantings of a crazy person! And I don't need those! I am not delusional and I am definitely NOT bipolar! **

**Timmy: At least pretend to... *still holding 11 in place***

**Johnson: Oh, yes because the way you're acting now isn't strange at all...**

**11:*shakes his head still trying to get away from Timmy***

**6: Not for what you've done! Last time I checked this is relatively normal. If I take the meds will you leave?**

**Timmy: We can do this all night.**

**5: *was in the same room the whole time and just now says to 11* He's telling the truth, you know. He'll leave if you take the medicine.**

**Johnson: Yes**

**11:*looks at 5 with a bit of hurt in his eyes and then bites Timmy***

**6: *comes out from under the bed takes the meds from Johnson and pretends to take them***

**Timmy: Ah! For Gods sake, why do I always get the violent ones?! *tries to get 11 off of him***

**5: *says nothing and takes the medicine out of Timmy's hand***

**Johnson: There, see? Now I'll leave *walks out***

**11:*biting down almost hard enough to break the skin***

**6: *spits the meds out and tosses them out a window* I can't believe that worked.**

**5: *pries 11 off of Timmy***

**11:*trying to lunge at Timmy again***

**5: *holds 11 back* I'm really sorry about doing this.**

**Timmy: *to 11* Just listen to your... Unconventional ally.**

**11:*to Timmy* FUCK YOU!**

**5: He will leave if you 'take' the meds. **

**Timmy: *nods and pushes them closer to 11***

**11:*clamps mouth shut***

**Timmy: Why are you so difficult?! We have to give them to you be it force or free will. And it's starting to look like the former. *grabs meds***

**11:*keeps his mouth tightly shut***

**Timmy: *moves 5 away from 11 and pushes on 11s cheeks to open his mouth***

**11:*tightens up the muscles in his face and purses lips***

**Timmy: *manages to open 11s mouth and put the meds in***

**5: *no idea what to do***

**11:*pills end up getting put in the back of his throat and swallowed, freezes like some just caught him stealing cookies from the cookie jar***

**Timmy: There. Why does this keep happening? *walks out***

**5: 11?**

**11:*drugs take effect immediately, eyes glaze over and ends up falling to the ground moaning a bit***

**5: What was in that?! *drags 11 to a bed and lifts him on it***

**11:*weakly fighting 5 and sounding desperate* No! Don't wanna be restrained!**

**5: I'm not restraining you... *moves over to the other bed***

**11:*quiets down a bit and ends up falling into a medicine induced sleep***

**5: *looks at 11 with a worried expression and goes to sleep as well***

**-Next Day-**

**Jeff:*groggily wakes up on her own, but is still a little off from the drugs she was given last night* OH MY GOD!**

**8: What?! What's going on?!**

**Jeff: There's a giant frog over there! *points to the corner of the room***

**8: Oh... Why did you let them force those down your throat? *rolls over***

**Jeff:*looks at 8* I don't believe people with antlers have the right to criticize**

**8: *sits up* What are you talking about?**

**Jeff: If you think you're confused, check out the look on that crazy frog *giggles***

**8: *shakes head but says nothing***

**Random nurse: *pokes head in***

**Jeff: Narshlogs, coming in from above! They're everywhere!**

**Timmy: *Pokes head into 5 and 11s room* Wake up call.**

**11:*still sleeping***

**Johnson:*pokes head into 6s room and does the same as Timmy***

**8: *badly feigned fear* Oh noo!**

**5: *wakes up* Oh... It's you. **

**Timmy: I hate my job. *goes in to wake up 11***

**6: *half asleep***

**Jeff: Why is everything so bendy?**

**11:*has yet to notice Timmy is in, but he's sleeping so...***

**Johnson:*knocks on the door to try and wake 6 up***

**8: It's not. You're hallucinating.**

**Timmy: *shakes 11 awake***

**6: *snaps awake* Who's there?!**

**Jeff:*holds head in her hands* I have a headache**

**11:*swats at Timmy's hands* I don't care what time it is, either help me kill him or just shoot him in the face now let me sleep**

**Johnson: Just me, wake up call**

**8: That's not good.**

**Timmy: *silent***

**5: I'm afraid I can't do that.**

**6: No! Not you! Go away!**

**Jeff: Can we leave yet? This place is worse than the Death Dungeon**

**11:*half asleep* Why not?**

**Johnson: It's just a wake up call, Sechs, calm down**

**8: I don't think we can but we can try.**

**5: Because I'm not as violent as you. Now get up. **

**6: *cocks head when he's called Sechs rather than Fuzzy* Is it, now?**

**Jeff:*gets out of bed* **

**11:*groggily* Fine, but only because you said to *gets up and sees Timmy standing close to his bed* JESUS CHRIST! *falls out of his bed***

**Johnson:*nods his head* Yeah**

**8: Alright. Let's go. *goes over to the door and peeks out* **

**Timmy: Alright, good. You're up.**

**6: That's nice. *gets up without looking away or even blinking***

**Nurse:*meets 8s right outside the door***

**11:*still on the ground and asks 5* How long has he been here?!**

**Johnson:*walks out of 6s room and closes the door***

**8: Oh... Hello. *starts to slowly go back in the room***

**5: *shrugs* Five minutes?**

**6: *silently freaks out then exits the room***

**Jeff:*looks at the Nurse and pokes her on the nose* Boop *smiles stupidly***

**Nurse:*looks at 8* I'm guessing she was drugged last night?**

**11: And you didn't think to tell me?!**

**8: *nods***

**5: You weren't awake! **

**Timmy: *starting to back up***

**Nurse: Will she be okay until they wear off or will she have to stay in here?**

**Jeff: No... *looks at the back of her hand* Oh my God, Doctor look! *showing the back of her hand to 8* I have no lifeline!**

**11: How the hell did he get this close to me?!**

**8: *to the nurse* She'll be fine. *flips Jeff's hand over***

**5: Uh... His legs?**

**Jeff:*look of relief***

**11:*feels betrayed by 5 again, but just glares at Timmy* Stay the hell away from me! Don't come near me! I will stab you if you come anywhere near me!**

**Nurse: Alright, well it's time to eat breakfast, are either of you hungry?**

**8: *looks at Jeff* She might be... *to Jeff* Come on, let's see if they have something edible for you. **

**Timmy: *raises hands in defeat* Just doing my job.**

**Jeff: Okay *stands by 8 and waits for him to start walking***

**11: I don't care! You're not even supposed to be here!**

**8: *sees this and walks past the nurse to the place***

**Timmy: *rolls eyes* Look, just... I'm required to escort you to the commons if you don't come willingly. And by the looks of it you don't want that.**

**Jeff:*instantly follows after 8***

**11:*glaring at Timmy, but gets up and says in an angry tone* Just stay away from me**

**Timmy: *says nothing and walks out***

**11:*walks out of the room and walks to the commons quickly***

**5: *up as well follows 11 and says under his breath* Sorry... *feels like a puppy that just got yelled at***

**-Down there-**

**Steve: *pokes food* At least it's not breathing...**

**4: It's yellow. Maybe it's eggs...**

**Jeff:*sees 4 and Steve and waves***

**10:*to 4* Are you sure?**

**11:*gets his food and sits down and silently eats***

**Steve: HEY~ *waves back***

**8: *walks over to the table* **

**4: *to 10* I said maybe, didn't I?**

**6: *rushes over to 10 and says quietly and panicked* He's. Here.**

**10: Who is? Johnson? That's impossible he's suppose to be dead**

**11:*says nothing but it's obvious something is bothering him***

**Jeff:*follows 8***

**5: *quietly sits down* **

**4: *to 11* Something wrong?**

**6: *still quiet* You think I don't know that?! *hugs self in attempt to keep from shaking***

**11:*looking around to see if Timmy is around* He's back**

**10:*to 6* Did he do anything?**

**Jeff:*drawing the same symbols on the tabletop***

**4: ...Who?**

**6: *gives 10 a 'does it really fucking matter' look then says* No.**

**8: *to Jeff* Do you want to attempt to eat something?**

**Steve: They have toast!**

**11: Timmy**

**10: Well, that's good, right?**

**Jeff:*looks up, but still draws on the table* Okay**

**4: Oh... That's unfortunate.**

**6: I guess...**

**8: Alright. Lets go. *starts walking away***

**5: ...What do normal mental patients do?**

**Steve: *to 5* Have 8 ask a nurse when he comes back. Apparently he has on and off amnesia so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary.**

**11:*to Steve* Or you could ask Jeff, she might know**

**Jeff:*quickly follows after***

**9:*walks to the table and sits down by 5* Why do you look so upset?**

**Steve: *to 11* I doubt that her species' asylums are the same...**

**6: *snaps at 9* Wouldn't you like to know!**

**11: Crazy is crazy so it shouldn't matter**

**9:*questioning look at 6* What's got your bowels in an uproar?**

**10: Just leave him alone 9**

**7:*shows up* How was everyone else's morning?**

**11: Horrible**

**Steve: *silent* **

**6: *crosses arms but says nothing***

**5: Okay...**

**4: *to 7* Awful. Apparently Timmy is here.**

**8: *comes back with Jeff* What?**

**9:*to 8* Apparently Timmy's here, 6 is...**

**Jeff:*to 9* Apologize now**

**9: What?**

**Jeff:*points at 6* Apologize now or I'm going to hurt you**

**6: *zoned out eye twitching***

**Steve: 8 can you go ask what happens during the day?**

**8: Why don't you?**

**Steve: Because they already think you have amnesia so...**

**8: *sighs* Alright. Fine... *goes up to a random staff member***

**Jeff:*glaring at 9 and doesn't even notice 8 isn't there***

**9:*notices Jeff was probably drugged last night* Hey, Jeff, where did 8 go?**

**Jeff: He's right he... *turns and sees he's not there and panics a bit***

**-Over by 8-**

**Female Nurse: Can I help you with something Acht?**

**8: Yes... What usually happens here? Like... What do normal patients do?**

**Female Nurse: Do you mean the schedule?**

**8: Yes. That...**

**Female Nurse: Alright, well, after this a few of the patients go to group, then they talk with their doctor for a while, then they have lunch, have some rec time, you can pretty much do what you'd like after that until we call you down for dinner, then you take your meds and go to bed**

**8: I see... Good to know. *walks away as quickly as possible and back to the table***

**Steve: So?**

**8: *repeats what he was told***

**Jeff:*has set her food on the table, so she can look under the table for 8***

**8: *taps Jeff's shoulder* Hey. Up here. **

**4: *looks at 9* Jeff was telling you to do something you know.**

**6: *back into reality* It's not like it matters! *zones out again***

**Jeff:*looks up* There you are! *gets up and hugs 8 before looking at 9 again* Apologize or I'm dunking you're head in the toilet**

**9: He's zoned out so even if I do apologize he won't hear me**

**4: I can snap him out of it if you like.**

**Steve: Oh, please do.**

**9: I'm not apologizing**

**Jeff: That's it, you're going in the hamper *goes to climb onto on the table***

**8: Jeff. No. *pulls her back***

**6: *back in reality* What?! What's going on?!**

**4: Never mind...**

**Jeff: But... he... hamper**

**9: I'm still not doing it**

**8: Not worth it. **

**6: Not doing what?**

**Steve: *slams head on table* I hate everything.**

**Jeff:*to 9* You are grounded until you apologize**

**11:*raises an eyebrow at Jeff***

**9: You can't ground me!**

**Jeff: Yes I can and if you continue to sass me I will take you over my knee**

**9:*to 8* Are you hearing this?**

**8: *to 9* Every little bit...**

**6: *backs up***

**Steve: *gets up and looks at the time***

**10: Is she on something right now?**

**Jeff:*continues to stare at 9***

**9: What the hell is going on?**

**Jeff: You can either be grounded or go apologize to your brother**

**8: *to 10* She shouldn't be. *to 9* Just do it, for Gods sake.**

**Steve: When do you guys think breakfast ends...?**

**9: Fine *looks at 6* I'm sorry**

**Jeff: Say it like you mean it**

**10: Whenever they come and get us I guess**

**Steve: AUGH. I'm bored... *to 4* Where's your scarf? *gasps* I'm going to go ask a nurse! Come on, Scarfy! *drags 4 away***

**6: *looks from Jeff to 9* Okay...**

**9: I think she's under the impression that she's our mother or something...**

**David:*wanders up to Jeff and stares at her for a moment* **

**Jeff:*doesn't know this is happening***

**8: *to David* ...Can I help you?**

**David:*looks at 8* Oh, I'm sorry, she looks like one of my best friends... Jeff McCrimmon was her name. You know her?**

**8: *taps Jeff's shoulder without taking eyes off of David***

**Jeff:*spins around to face 8 and asks with a straight face* Are the kids rough housing again?**

**8: No... Someone says he knows you. *points to David***

**Jeff:*looks at who 8 is pointing to* Little Bastard!**

**David: Pretty Girl!**

**Jeff and David:*hug***

**Jeff: What the hell are you doing here?**

**David: I could ask you the same thing**

**8: *glaring at David***

**Steve: *comes back over* We couldn't get his scarf...**

**4: *equally depressed***

**David:*sees 8 glaring at him so he let's Jeff go* It's been a while. Last time I saw you we were fighting in the New World War**

**Jeff:*smiles* Yeah, how's Melisse do you know?**

**David:*shakes his head***

**Jeff: Oh**

**8: Hi, sorry to interrupt. *to David* Who are you?**

**David: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Specialist David Honor, Jeff and I served together during the Vampire Werewolf Scottish Rebellion and the New World War**

**8: I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you. *reaches out to shake hands***

**David:*shakes 8s hand* So how do you know Pretty Girl?**

**8: ...School. *shudders***

**6: God, WHY?! *starts panicking again***

**David: Which one? I've never seen you before**

**Jeff:*goes over by 6 in case anyone tries to come near him***

**8: Not that kind of doctor...**

**David:*confused***

**8: Just call me the Doctor. Don't worry about anything else.**

**David: I was asking what school you two went to, and honestly these jokers have been telling me to not worry about anything else either, but you have someone with you who is like my little sister, so I'm only saying this once. You hurt her in anyway, shape, or form I will make sure you regret it**

**8:*silent for a bit but doesn't show any signs of intimidation* Alright, then.**

**Steve:*to David* Hey, guy! It was St. Francis High School!**

**David: That explains it, though I'm surprised she wasn't at a University**

**Female Nurse:*walks up to the group* Guys? It's time for group**

**4: Group? Group what? **

**8: I think she means therapy...**

**6: *back to normal* I hate humans right now, can I pass?**

**Steve: *raises hand* Yeah, I wanna pass too.**

**Female Nurse: I know, but it's either you go to group or talk to your doctor**

**Jeff:*to 6* I won't let anyone near you, cross my hearts *marks an 'x' over her hearts***

**David:*sees Jeff do this and laughs quietly***

**Female Nurse: It's just you guys and two doctors, Dr. Simms and Dr. Delgado**

**4: Joy...**

**Steve: *huffs* Fine. Let's get this over with.**

**6: *to Jeff* Okay... Thanks?**

**Jeff:*smiles and asks the nurse* Is David coming with us?**

**8: *giving David shifty eyes***

**Female Nurse: Yes, now Acht, if you and David can't get along again both of you will be put in solitary confinement, okay? **

**David:*looks confused, but quickly covers it up* We'll be fine, won't we Acht?**

**Jeff: Yay!**

**8: *snaps back to attention* Yes. Fine, we'll be fine. **

**4: ...Right.**

**Steve: Alright, where to? I wanna get this shit over with.**

**Female Nurse: This way *points in the direction of the room they're suppose to go to***

**Jeff: Come along, Sechs**

**Steve: *bolts in that direction 4 in tow***

**5: *goes there soon after Steve books it***

***the other Doctors, Jeff, and David follow***

**10: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**8: Because bad things happen to good people.**

**Simms!Master:*to Delgado!Master* Who do we have next?**

**10:*sees Simms!Master and tenses up***

**Delgado!Master: *checks papers or something* The Smith family.**

**Simms!Master: Just the Smiths?**

**Delgado!Master: *sighs* Steve Noble, Jeff McCrimmon, and David Honor.**

**6: *peeks in the room* Haha, nope. *starts walking away***

**Simms!Master:*sighs as well* Of course**

**Jeff:*sees Delago!Master* YOU BASTARD! I WILL MURDER YOU! *lunges at Delgado!Master***

**Nurse:*stops 6***

**6: I opted out of this course. Good bye now. *tries walking past Nurse***

**8: *holds back Jeff and looks at Delgado!Master with a stare that says 'You're lucky I'm feeling generous'***

**Nurse: I'm sorry, that's not how this works *ushers 6 back towards the room***

**David:*helps 8 hold Jeff back* Jeff, he ain't worth it**

**Jeff: HE'S A BASTARD AND HE MUST DIE!**

**6: *walking back to the room* Well... Why not?**

**8: Stop trying, Jeff.**

**Steve: *sees this and says to Jeff* Shh... We'll kill him in his sleep. Then no one will know it was us...**

**Nurse: I honestly couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, I just don't want you guys getting drugged up to the gills**

**Jeff:*snarls at Delgado!Master, but stops trying to attack him***

**David:*to Steve quietly* I like that plan**

**6: Fair enough...**

**Steve: I know, I'm a genius. **

**Delgado!Master: *mostly to Simms!Master* Is that everyone then?**

**Simms!Master:*nods his head* Thank God**

**Jeff:*glaring at both Masters with the upmost hatred***

**David:*sitting on Jeff's right* Just calm down**

**8: *on Jeff's left* This hopefully won't be long...**

**4: *goes to play with scarf but stops when he remembers he doesn't have it* **

**6: *glaring at both Masters***

**Steve: So... How does this work?**

**Simms!Master: We talk about what you'd like to talk about...**

**Jeff: Can we leave?**

**Simms!Master:*sighs* Jeff, we've been over this...**

**Jeff:*high pitched voice* That's bullshit**

**David:*trying not to laugh because this is how he remembered Jeff***

**Delgado!Master: We have, Jeff. Multiple times. You can't leave during a therapy session. **

**Steve: *raises hand* Can we talk about 4 getting his scarf back?**

**Simms!Master: The last time we let him have his scarf he tried to strangle Elf and Funf's orderly...**

**Jeff:*to Delgado!Master* And why the fuck not, bitch?**

**Steve: *confused look* ...So? Look at how sad he looks!**

**4: *takes hint and does best sad puppy eyes***

**Delgado!Master: *to Jeff* I'm not allowed to give out that information. Now, let's begin.**

**Simms!Master: You can make those "someone kicked my puppy" eyes all you want, it only works once**

**Jeff:*rolls her eyes* I'm still calling bullshit**

**David:*snickering at Jeff's behavior***

**4: *rolls eyes* Worth a shot. **

**Steve: Whatever. We'll just find it ourselves. **

**Delgado!Master: You do that. It doesn't really get in our way so...**

**6: *to 10 in Gallifreyan* Do you think they actually don't know us?**

**Simms!Master: Okay**

**Jeff:*to Delgado!Master* Auta miqula orqu**

**10:*in Gallifreyan* If they don't know what we're saying now then they probably don't**

**Delgado!Master: I hope you all know the longer you keep this up the longer you'll be in here.**

**6: *to Simms!Master in Gallifreyan* You. What am I speaking? **

**5: *to 11* This is chaos...**

**Jeff: And I hope you know that I can set people on fire**

**Simms!Master:*looks at 6* Sechs, we've been over this Gallifreyan isn't a real language**

**11:*remains quiet***

**David:*shakes his head while laughing***

**Delgado!Master: *gives Jeff a concerned look***

**6: *English* What is it then?!**

**Jeff: Oh don't look at me like that, you're the one who ends up ripping his face off in order to escape somewhere!**

**Simms!Master: I don't know what it is. It's a language you and your brothers made up, and then you taught Jeff how to speak it**

**6: *face palms* Oh, my... Forget it. At least you don't remember it. **

**Delgado!Master: ...What? *pushes what Jeff said aside* Lets move on, shall we?**

**Simms!Master:*shakes his head* Delgado's right, we should move on**

**Jeff: Where are Eins, Drei, and Zwei?**

**Steve: Yeah, seriously. They would usually be here by now.**

**Simms!Master: Oh, dear**

**Jeff: What? What did you do to them?!**

**Steve: Oh my God... IS THAT WHAT THE FOOD IS?!**

**4: Steve, calm down! It can't be, all of us are still here...**

**Simms!Master: Vier's right, they're fine...**

**Jeff: Where are they?! What have you done with them?!**

**Delgado!Master: They were the ones that brought you here. **

**4: ...What?**

**Steve: TIS A LIE!**

**Jeff: Lies!**

**Simms!Master: It's true, we promise you**

**Steve: I DEMAND PROOF! Drei would never do this! Not Zwei! Maybe Eins...**

**4: No, not even him, really...**

**Simms!Master: Well, they're coming to visit today, you can ask them yourselves...**

**Jeff: YOU FUCKING LIAR!**

**David:*doesn't know who Jeff is talking about, so he remains silent***

**8: *to Jeff* Maybe we should ask them... If they really are coming that is.**

**Jeff:*still pissed off so she stands up and throws her chair while screaming* GODDAMNIT!**

**Steve: SHIT. *ducks away as chair smashes against a wall***

**Simms!Master: Jeff! If you do not calm down I will have one of the orderlies sedate you!**

**Jeff:*too pissed off to care* FUCK YOU!**

**David:*stopped laughing the minute Jeff threw her chair and looks at 8 mentally saying* I've only seen her like this in battle**

**8: *to David* Me too... **

**Steve: We could be using this time to get information we need...**

**Jeff:*walks away from the group to sit by a cold window to calm down***

**Simms!Master: Jeff...**

**David:*to both Masters* Just let her sit there; give her five minutes, she'll come back a bit calmer and if not then may God have mercy on your souls**

**8: Or not... **

***everyone is silent for a bit***

**5: So... Now what?**

**Simms!Master:*sighs* Okay, now that Jeff is cooling off, does anyone have anything they want to talk about?**

**Jeff: Why am I here?!**

**Delgado!Master: We can start with the clinical vampirism and lycanthropy...**

**Jeff: Then explain to me why my canines are like this? *walks over to Delgado!Master and shows him her teeth***

**Delgado!Master: Everyone has different physical traits.**

**Steve: What's wrong with him? *points to 4* He seems totally fine.**

**Jeff: Yeah! Explain that one answer man!**

**David: Jeff, please stop it**

**Delgado!Master: Simms, I think it's your turn...**

**8: Come back over here, Jeff. Calm down. **

**4: If you agree does that mean I can leave?**

**Simms!Master: No, because aside from the ADD he's a highly functioning sociopath and has paranoid delusions**

**Jeff:*walks over to 8 and David and sits on the ground between them***

**4: I have about ZERO of those things! **

**Steve: Is there a term for when someone becomes attached to an item? ... Or scarf?**

**4: *kicks Steve* **

**Steve: OW. BITCH!**

**Simms!Master:*to Steve* Yes, we see this in children a lot, it's usually called a security blanket or a comfort object. When Vier was younger his mother had made him the scarf he used to strangle Nurse Thompson with. A few months after Elf was born their mother went missing leaving Eins, their father, to raise them on his own with the help of his brothers, Zwei and Drei. Vier had become emotionally attached to the scarf and used it as a form of comfort, most of them developed abandonment issues or got destructive, like Sieben, while others self-destructed like Funf, Zehn, and Elf**

**11:*the look on his face say "what the fuck?"***

**4: ...What.?**

**Steve: ...Where the fuck..?**

**6: *almost laughing***

**Jeff:*tilts her head in confusion and looks at 8* I'm confused**

**8: *quietly to Jeff* Me too... **

**4: WAIT. I'm the eldest? **

**6: *raises hand* I didn't hear my name mentioned. Does that mean I can leave? ...Please.**

**Simms!Master:*to 6* You were one of the few who ended up developing abandonment issues as well as being destructive *to 4* Yes**

**9: What about Jeff?**

**5: Self-destructed. I beg to differ...**

**Simms!Master:*to 5* You and you're two younger brothers use to think it was your fault your mother left and would do everything in your power to hide from everyone**

**5: What?! I don't remember acting like that... In this life, that is. **

**4: Yes! ...Really, though. Can I have my scarf back? **

**6: Dammit... **

**Steve: Oh! Me next! Do me next!**

**8: Let me guess. I was self-destructive as well. But what do you think gave me this on and off "amnesia"?**

**Simms!Master:*to 5* You and your brothers often had a fantasy world where in you saved the world on a daily basis, then as you got older you brought Jeff and Steve into your fictional world. *to 8* Honestly we think you give yourself the amnesia when you don't wish to remember something. *to Steve* When you were younger you're step-mother would abuse you physically which lead you to escape into a fantasy world that involved werewolves, vampires, and aliens**

**9: What do you have on Jeff?**

**Steve: Fuckin' liars...**

**8: Quick question. Do any of you have pocket watches?**

**Simms!Master: No, we have wrist watches**

**8: *to the others* Do you think that could work..? **

**Delgado!Master: *to 9* Okay so as you know when Jeff was little she was abused by her step-father Cain, who is a psychiatrist. He would treat Jeff like a slave and even went as far as branding her, it's because of this she fears doctors. When his friends would come over they would also abuse Jeff physically, mentally, and emotionally. He would whip her and torment her with her worst fear such as ventriloquist dummies and spiders. He would also keep Jeff locked in the basement whenever she did something "wrong" and would starve her for days on end. As a way to escape she would pretend she was a vampire werewolf hybrid and even went as far as biting her step-father and claiming she could talk to animals. That's when she was institutionalize for the first time, this is when she developed selective mutism claiming that things called "Slaughterfangs" were talking to her, but soon stopped talking to certain people when they didn't belief her. When she got out she met up with Acht and they had formed a relationship, but then both of them brought the other into their fantasy world, Jeff becoming Acht's "companion" and Acht becoming Jeff's friend.**

**Jeff:*starts shaking when Delgado!Master brings up parts of her life and starts to have a miniature panic attack***

**David: Jeff?**

**8: Jeff? Can you hear me? **

**Steve: This is all really fucked up... Scarfy, I really wanna get out of here...**

**4: Me too...**

**Jeff:*pulls her knees up to her chests and rocks herself back and forth***

**David:*to Delgado!Master* What the hell did you do to her, motherfucker?!**

**Simms!Master: Yeah, that's not going to happen for a while**

**8: *trying to comfort Jeff***

**6: *hears Simms!Master say this* What do you mean?! You know don't you?!**

**David:*helping 8 as best as he can***

**Simms!Master: Know what?**

**8: Deep breaths, Jeff. We'll be out of here soon. I promise.**

**6: Who you are! **

**4: *random interjection* Did any of us say anything about being called the Doctor?**

**Jeff:*shakes her head emitting a whimper and whine at the same time***

**David: Jeff, it's okay, it's okay**

**Jeff:*panicky voice* No! No! Not okay!**

**David: Jeff, it's okay, he can't hurt you, Acht and I are right here **

**Simms!Master: Yes, many times claiming you're the same person, just a different incarnation of the person, you've gone as far as accusing us of being the Master and his different incarnations as well**

**6: *crosses arms* Well, it's true...**

**8: David's right, Jeff. Nothing will get to you.**

**4: Great. So... Are we done here then?**

**Simms!Master: Sechs, you are all different people as well as myself and my colleagues**

**Jeff:*whimpers trying to calm down***

**David:*to 8* Help me give her compressions *tightly hugs Jeff***

**6: To you... **

**4: I'll take that as a yes... Come along, Steve. *starts to inch out***

**Steve: *follows slowly***

**8: *helps David do so***

**Nurses:*step in front of the doorway* Not yet, get back**

**Simms!Master:*looks to Delgado for help***

**Jeff:*starts fighting***

**David: Jeff, Jeff, it's okay! It's just the Doctor and me. It's just the Doctor and David. We're not going to hurt you, it's okay. Deep breathe, Jeff. Copy the Doctor**

**Jeff:*stops fighting and tries to mimic 8s breathing pattern***

**Delgado!Master: Well... We're not allowed to play along. What can we do to convince you?**

**6: How about photos?**

**4: *to the Nurses* Why not? **

**8: *makes breathing a bit more prominent***

**Nurse: Group is still in session and then you have to talk one on one with the doctors**

**Simms!Master: I'll be right back *leaves to go and get some photographs of them when they were "kids"***

**Jeff:*starts to copy 8***

**David: Good. That's good Jeff, just keep breathing**

**4: *freezes* One on one...? **

**6: *watches him go* There is no fucking way...**

**Nurse: Yes, that's what happens after group**

**Simms!Master:*comes back with pictures of their lives* Does this help?**

**4: Why?!**

**6: *looks at the "photos"* Hm... You went a great distance to make this believable. **

**Steve: *rushes up to 6s side* Tell us about a nurse named Johnson!**

**6: *stomps on Steve's foot***

**Steve: FUCK!**

**Simms!Master: Nurse Johnson?**

**Steve: *nods***

**6: *death glare to Steve***

**Steve: *not giving a shit***

**Simms!Master:*to 6* These are all real photos, Sechs *to Steve* What do you want to know?**

**9:*listening intently to this***

**6: I doubt that...**

**Steve: The effect he has on Sechs.**

**Simms!Master: For some reason Sechs just doesn't like Johnson. Right when they met he would freak out saying that he was suppose to be dead**

**6: That's because he is! I KILLED him! He was definitely lifeless when we tossed him out of the window!**

**Steve: Does he say anything else..? About... Like... Sexual stuff?**

**6: *turns to Steve* You are worse than 9 right now, shut up!**

**Simms!Master:*kind of ignoring 6 for now* Only when he's been given something to calm him down does he talk about that**

**Steve: He actually talks about it?! What do you get him to say?! **

**6: You are the spawn of Satan. I'm pretty sure you're the spawn of Satan...**

**Simms!Master: If she was the spawn of Satan Jeff would avoid her at all costs *to Steve* Well, technically I don't make him say anything, usually after he's been given something to calm him down and restrained he'd freak out and weakly fight the restraints often yelling at nothing to get off him**

**Steve: That's probably how a lot of victims that were restrained are...**

**Simms!Master: Yes, but I really don't think they fall silent for a few minutes or hours and then throw up**

**Steve: Throw up, huh? *evil grin* You know why that happens?**

**Simms!Master: We don't know why he does it yet, but it might have to do with the sexual abuse from when he was kidnapped**

**6: *covers mouth and says through his hands* When the hell did this happen?!**

**Simms!Master: When you were about nineteen years old you were kidnapped by a gang, where they raped and tortured you for a year…**

**6: *glares at Simms!Master with hate* Shut up! Shut your mouth! I mean, that's not what happened... But still! **

**Steve: *eyes widen* A whole year..? Holy shit...**

**9:*laughing inside***

**Steve: Alright... I'm done. *goes back***

**Simms!Master:*stops talking about this***

**9:*thinking to self* This is interesting**

**11:*looks at 5* How are we self-destructive?**

**5: *to 11*I really have no idea...**

**6: *sigh of relief***

**Jeff:*has calmed down, but has decided to stop talking***

**David:*sends 8 a telepathic messages* Has she ever gotten this quiet with you without entering her "Dark Place"?**

**8: *shakes head and says back* Not unless she's asleep...**

**4: *to the Nurses* When do the one on ones start?**

**Nurses: In about five minutes**

**David:*sends back* I've only seen this a couple of time and they did not particularly go all that well**

**4: ...Who's first?**

**8: I'm not surprised...**

**Nurse: Sechs**

**Jeff:*looks between David and 8 with confusion***

**6: *attention snaps to the nurse* What?**

**8: Jeff?**

**Simms!Master: One on one is coming up in a few minutes**

**Jeff:*tilts her head to show she's there, but not willing to speak***

**6: I'm sorry. What?**

**8: Say something if you can. Anything. Literally if you like.**

**4: Are they starting? Can we leave now?**

**Simms!Master: After this you, Vier, and Funf are going to talk with Doctor Ainley by yourselves**

**Jeff:*sends a telepathic message to both 8 and David* This is a prison**

**Nurse: You stay here, til they call you in**

**4: Aww...**

**6: Really? Of course... Uh, which one is that, again?**

**8: *nods in agreement***

**Ainley!Master:*walks in the room* That'd be me**

**David: We'll get out of here, Jeff, just you wait**

**6: Oohh. You. I'm surprised you don't have a bruise...**

**4: Why him?!**

**Simms!Master: He's your doctor**

**6: Oh, you have NO idea how wrong that is...**

**Jeff:*to 8 a bit scared* We have to talk to them by ourselves?**

**8: *nods slowly***

**Jeff:*tenses up again***

**David: Jeff, it's okay**

**8: I'm sure it won't be as terrifying as it could be...**

**Steve: Alright, let's do this. Who's first..?**

**Jeff:*quietly* Please, I'll be good. I promise.**

**Ainley!Master:*looks at his chart* Sechs**

**6: Oh, but of course... *walks over***

**Ainley!Master:*sitting over by a window, and waits for 6 to sit down***

**6: *sits down* How does this work then?**

**Ainley!Master: It's almost the same as group, just minus the group. How are you doing to today, Sechs?**

**6: *a bit confused* Well... It could be better that's for sure.**

**Ainley!Master: How so?**

**6: Let's start with the negatives, shall we? Yeah? Good. I woke up in an asylum yesterday, have no reason to be here, found out you and your other selves are "doctors", I also found out Johnson is a nurse. And he's not dead.**

**Ainley!Master: Mhm *jots somethings down on a clipboard* This is an improvement, Sechs**

**6: What? Really?**

**Ainley!Master: You're usually not this talkative at this time, though you usually try to attack one of us and are given something to calm down and then Jeff tries to attack us because of what we did, and if we come near her with a syringe both Acht and David try to stop us while Jeff either slips into a catatonic state or goes to make sure you're okay**

**6: Oh... Well, that can happen again if you like.**

**Ainley!Master: And what about Jeff? She's terrified of doctors and needles and more often slips into a catatonic state than not when this happens**

**6: ...So? What are you trying to do? Or say?**

**Ainley!Master: Do you really think it's a good idea to cause your friend to have an emotional breakdown?**

**6: I don't see a problem with it, really. *gets up and starts walking towards Ainley!Master***

**Ainley!Master: That girl over there views us as a threat and tries to keep us away from you and your brothers every chance she get. She's somewhat become a surrogate mother to some of your brothers, and I don't think that Jeff wants to spend an a few days in solitary confinement again**

**6: Relax, you haven't said anything stupid yet. *puts one hand on each side of Ainley!Master's chest***

**Ainley!Master:*looks at 6* I don't have two hearts, Sechs**

**6: Shh... What do you mean you don't?! I can feel them!**

**Ainley!Master:*looks confused* Sechs, you, your brothers, David, and Jeff were born with two hearts, we don't know why or how that happened, but I can assure you I only have one**

**6: *takes hands away and raises them in defeat* Alright. At least you admit I have two... *goes back to sit down* What do you think Timelords are?**

**Ainley!Master: Well, based on what you've told me the Timelords are an ancient extraterrestrial civilization of a humanoid species known as Gallifreyans**

**6: Yes. And you're one of them. ... Unfortunately...**

**Ainley!Master: So you and your brothers say**

**6: You doubt us, don't you? Maybe that's not such a bad thing...**

**Ainley!Master: Yes, I doubt you, I've been on Earth all my life and there is no such things as aliens**

**6: *looks offended when he says there's no such thing as aliens* How could you say that?! Denying life to the rest of the universe!**

**Ainley!Master: Sechs we've gone over this, there isn't life outside of Earth**

**6: Well... How do you know that?! There's no way to tell for sure until you search!**

**Ainley!Master: So far no other life has been discovered outside of Earth, and Steve, Jeff, and David are not aliens from an entirely different solar system**

**6: *crosses arms* You sit on a throne of lies. You evil genius...**

**Ainley!Master: And we're back to you saying I'm "the Master"**

**6: Why, yes. It seems we are.**

**Ainley!Master: What do I have to do in order to prove to you that I'm not who you say I am?**

**6: I'm going to be honest, at this point there is little to nothing you can do to make me think otherwise. Now... Is there something else we normally talk about because it seems neither of us can get through to the other in this subject.**

**Ainley!Master: You don't talk this much with me so there's nothing else we really talk about**

**6: Oh... So, are we done then? Can I go?**

**Ainley!Master: *finishes up writing down some notes* Yeah, Vier's up next**

**6: YES. *runs away and past 4* You're next, Scarfy. Good luck.**

**4: What?**

**Ainley!Master:*waits for 4 to go over by him***

**4: *slowly approaches Ainley!Master***

**Ainley!Master:*to 4* It's alright, Vier we're just going to talk**

**4: Okay... What about?**

**Ainley!Master: How are you feeling today?**

**4: Could be better, could be worse.**

**Ainley!Master: And why do you say that?**

**4: Why should I tell you?**

**Ainley!Master:*writes some stuff down* Avoiding... question**

**4: *says nothing and starts to scratch around area where his scarf would normally be***

**Ainley!Master:*says nothing as well and just watches 4 do this***

**4: *sees this and quickly moves his hand back* Can I help you?**

**Ainley!Master: Just observing *jots down some more notes***

**4: That's nice... No questions..? Actually, wait, that's a good thing.**

**Ainley!Master:*knows what 4s doing, but wants to hear 4s reason* What were you doing just now?**

**4: Oh... Uhm... It's none of your concern.**

**Ainley!Master:*nods his head and jots down more notes* Scarf**

**4: What about it?**

**Ainley!Master:*looks up from his notes* Hm?**

**4: You talk when you write. You said 'scarf'... What about it?**

**Ainley!Master: You were scratching the area where your scarf use to be, you're still attached to it**

**4: What?! How could you get that from what might have been a mere itch? You need to think about these things when you're a doctor...**

**Ainley!Master: You usually claim it's just an itch, but then later on if a conversation makes you uneasy your hand instantly goes to where your scarf use to be, when you realize it's not there you get more agitated**

**4: Of course... Well... It won't happen again! ...Probably.**

**Ainley!Master: Alright, that's some progress**

**4: Does that mean I'm closer to getting out of here? ...Wait, what's wrong with being attached to my scarf?!**

**Ainley!Master: To your first question, no; you still have paranoid delusions to your second question, it worries your father that you use a scarf as a form of comfort**

**4: ...Why should it worry him? *under his breath* He'll learn to like it...**

**Ainley!Master: Well, if you were maybe five it wouldn't worry him as much, but seeing as how you're twenty-nine and still use it as a comfort object, I can see why it worries him**

**4: So twenty-nine is my given age, hm? How flattering.**

**Ainley!Master: No, that is how old you are**

**4: Really? How old do I say I am? When I'm "delusional", that is.**

**Ainley!Master: Well, two days ago you claimed to be a 753 year old Timelord**

**4: Ah, yes. That sounds like me.**

**Ainley!Master:*says nothing as he jots down some more notes***

**4: *gets bored with watching Ainley!Master write and decides to start looking out a window***

**Ainley!Master:*looks up and sees 4 doing this and silently observes him***

**4: *staring at a random bird on a branch***

**Ainley!Master:*writes a couple more notes as 4s doing this***

**4: *glares at the bird* Lucky little...**

**Ainley!Master: Alright, Vier, I think we're done for the day, Funf is up next**

**4: Really? Great. *leaves as quickly as possible***

**5: *walks in***

**Ainley!Master: Funf, how are you feeling today?**

**5: ...Why do you need to know?**

**Ainley!Master: Just standard procedure, Funf calm down**

**5: Okay... I'm fine. So, what information do you have on me?**

**Ainley!Master: Other than being a highly functioning sociopath and paranoid delusions, you're a paranoid schizophrenic...**

**5: What?! What do you mean paranoid schizophrenic?! How could I be schizophrenic?!**

**Ainley!Master: When you were first brought in you were wearing a piece of celery on the lapel of your jacket stating it would turn purple in the presence of certain gases**

**5: Probably because it did! *looks down to where the celery should be* Where is it..?**

**Ainley!Master:*calmly* We took it remember?**

**5: Why would you do that?! *looks Ainley!Master dead in the eyes* Are you trying to poison me?**

**Ainley!Master:*still calm* Funf, no one is trying to poison you, okay? If you can't calm down I will have to have one of the orderlies come in here and give you something to relax. Do you want that?**

**5: *panicking and trying to calm down but to no effect***

**Ainley!Master: Funf, deep breaths. Just take deep breaths**

**5: You are aren't you?! You already killed me once, why not try again?!**

**Ainley!Master:*pushes a button that let's a nurse know they need help***

***A Male Nurse and Two Female Nurses come in***

**Male Nurse: *holds 5 still***

**5: *trying to escape Male Nurse's grasp* What are you doing?! Let go of me!**

**Male Nurse:*having no problem keeping 5 in place***

**Female Nurse:*preps syringe and says calmly* Funf, I'm just going to give you something to help you calm down, okay? *moves the collar of Funf's shirt***

**5: *eyes widen in fear at the syringe* No! NO! Keep that away from me! *trying to twist away***

**Male Nurse:*grip on 5 tightens***

**Female Nurse:*calmly* Funf, it's okay, it's okay *moves the collar of 5s shirt again and injects it into his shoulder***

**5: *completely freezes* **

**Male Nurse:*sits 5 in the chair and walks away***

**Female Nurses:*follow after Male Nurse***

**5: *panic still showing in his eyes* What was that..?**

**Ainley!Master:*gently* It's just to help you calm down, it won't hurt you**

**5: *looks at Ainley!Master for a bit then around the room at any dark corners***

**Ainley!Master: Funf? What are you looking for?**

**5: *starts to stare at a corner that's darker than the rest* I bet you'd love to know. Just another thing you can use against me.**

**Ainley!Master:*writes down notes* Are you seeing the Shadow Man again?**

**5: *looks at Ainley!Master again* How long have you know about this?!**

**Ainley!Master: A month**

**5: *gets closer* How did you find out?**

**Ainley!Master: You told me, remember?**

**5: Obviously not!**

**Ainley!Master: Okay, well I'll remind you then; at the beginning of last month at night you had become rather agitated, much to your younger brother Elf's dislike we had to restrain and sedate you. Later on in the night you starting screaming at nothing to stay away from you, when I had asked you what you were doing you told me that the Shadow Man was in the room**

**5: Do you have ANY idea who the Shadow Man is?**

**Ainley!Master: No, I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?**

**5: He's an evil being. An embodiment of the person's negative feelings coming back to haunt them. ...Have you ever been forced to trip on LSD?**

**Ainley!Master: No I haven't**

**5: Ah... How lucky...**

**Ainley!Master: Have you been forced to trip on LSD?**

**5: *nods slowly and goes back to staring at the corner***

**Ainley!Master:*jots some more notes***

**5: *not taking eyes off the corner* You're going to use that against me as well aren't you?**

**Ainley!Master: Use what against you?**

**5: All of this! This information!**

**Ainley!Master: Why would I do that?**

**5: *turns gaze to him and looks at him like he's insane* Why wouldn't you?! Considering your history.**

**Ainley!Master:*sighs* Okay, I think that's enough for today Funf**

**5: Good. *runs out***

**Delgado!Master: Jeff, you're up next.**

**Jeff:*terrified look on her face and shakes her head***

**Delgado!Master: We can get this over with quicker if you cooperate.**

**Jeff:*closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then walks over to Delgado!Master timidly***

**Delgado!Master: Excellent. So, how are you feeling today?**

**Jeff:*quietly* Okay?**

**Delgado!Master: Wonderful. Any questions for me at all?**

**Jeff: How did I get here?**

**Delgado!Master: You were brought here by Eins, Drei, and Zwei along with Steve and the rest of the Smith family.**

**Jeff:*questioning look at Delgado!Master***

**Delgado!Master: Did you mean something else?**

**Jeff: No, but I was wondering why Eins, Zwei, and Drei put me in here instead of Cain?**

**Delgado!Master: They were worried about you.**

**Jeff: Why?**

**Delgado!Master: Your behavior mostly. Being lost in that fantasy realm all the time.**

**Jeff: That maybe wonderful, but I think you're wrong**

**Delgado!Master: And why is that?**

**Jeff: Because it's not a fantasy, it's a reality**

**Delgado!Master: We've been going over this for the past three years. It was a fantasy.**

**Jeff: To you it's a fantasy**

**Delgado!Master: And why isn't it to you?**

**Jeff: Because no one can make up their entire lives to the exact detail like us**

**Delgado!Master: Perhaps it'd be best to try again some other time?**

**Jeff: Yeah, I bet that'd work nicely into your little plan wouldn't it?**

**Delgado!Master: *raises eyebrow* What plan are you talking about?**

**Jeff: I don't know, I'm not the one making the plan, now am I?**

**Delgado!Master: I'd hope not. *writes something down***

**Jeff:*to herself, but loud enough to where Delgado!Master could hear her* Yeah, write your stupid notes**

**Delgado!Master: *without looking up* Care to share something?**

**Jeff: Do you have something to share?**

**Delgado!Master: *silent for a bit* All right, our times up. We'll have to resume this tomorrow.**

**Jeff:*mock enthusiasm* Whoopie**

**Delgado!Master: Glad to hear your excited...**

**Jeff: Oh, shut up *gets up to leave***

**Female Nurse: Alright, you're all finished with your one on ones so you're free to go back to the commons.**

**Steve: Yes! *gets up and runs off***

**4: *quickly follows knowing exactly what she has in mind***

**Jeff:*total behavior change* FREEDOM! *runs to the commons* **

**David: Jeff! Don't run in the halls! *follows after her***

**8: *thinking about what David said* Really..? *follows***

**~in the commons~**

**Jeff:*sitting at the table and is acting pretty hyper, which is sort of unusual for her when she's in an asylum***

**8: *sitting by Jeff not caring about the hyperactivity* **

**Steve: *rushes to the table* WE FOUND IT! **

**4: *by Steve* It was in a closet... *wraps scarf around neck***

**Jeff:*randomly poking David's face***

**David:*let's her do this***

**9:*confused look at David and Jeff and then at 8***

**8: *to 9* At least it's not a negative emotion...**

**6: *rushes to the table* Guys, there's bread up there. Real bread! **

**5: *not entirely registering what's going on***

**9: True, I'd take this over her trying to murder someone**

**Jeff:*slams her hands on the table as she kneels on the bench and looks at the people across from her* I'm a Grizzly Bear, who wants to wrestle?**

**David:*laughs a bit at what Jeff said***

**11:*concerned look at 5***

**6: Well, forget you then. I'm not bringing back any edibles for you. *goes off to get bread***

**5: *squints at 11 but says nothing***

**Steve: *pokes 4 in the nose* Boop.**

**Jeff:*follows after 6 on all fours***

**David:*follows after Jeff* No... Jeff you can't crawl on the floor**

**11: 5?**

**6: *turns around and looks at Jeff confused***

**8: *follows Jeff as well* **

**5: Hm...?**

**Jeff:*looks up at David confused***

**David: Come on you get a better view up here *gets Jeff off of her knees***

**11: You okay? You seem more quiet than normal**

**Male Nurse 2:*sees that 4 found his scarf and says to Male Nurse 5* Goddamnit**

**6: *continues on***

**8: *glares at David but let's him do what needs to be done* **

**5: *a bit slurred* ...I have no idea what you're talking about...**

**Male Nurse 5: What? What's happened?**

**Jeff: Hey there's food**

**David:*nods his head in agreement* Yeah, you want to try to eat something?**

**Jeff:*nods her head***

**David:*walks her to the food line***

**11: Did they give you something?**

**Male Nurse 2: He found his scarf *points at 4***

**8: *decides to go back to the table***

**5: *eyes widen* They did..! Those bastards...**

**Male Nurse 5: *silent for a bit* ...So..?**

**10:*looks at 8* Where's Jeff? She almost always by your side**

**11: Do you know what they gave you?**

**Male Nurse 2:*sighs and mutters to himself* Why do I have the slow ones? *to Male Nurse 5* Okay, Vier has an unhealthy attachment to that scarf and we were told that if he somehow managed to find it we were suppose to take it away**

**8: Key word being 'almost'...**

**5: No... I don't...**

**Male Nurse 5: Ah... Well, let's get to it then.**

**9: She's with that David guy isn't she?**

**11:*thinks for a bit* Do you remember what you were doing before they drugged you?**

**Male Nurse 2: Yeah *walks up behind 4***

**8: *nods***

**5: *thinks* I think... No... No, I don't.**

**Male Nurse 5: *follows Male Nurse 2***

**4:*turns around and backs up* Can I help you..?**

**10:*to 9* Are you trying to start something?**

**9: I just to know why every time that David guy is around he normally glares at him**

**11: Alright, we might have to ask Jeff what you were given**

**Male Nurse: Where'd you find the scarf?**

**8: *ignoring 9***

**6: *comes back with bread***

**5: *pokes 11 in the nose* Boop.**

**Steve: *answers for 4* In a closet! Isn't it great?**

**4: *glares at the Nurses***

**9:*quiet for a moment* Are you jealous?**

**10: 9, shut up**

**David and Jeff:*come back with bread as well***

**Jeff:*on David's back***

**David:*carrying Jeff piggyback style while carrying bread to the table***

**11:*laughs quietly***

**Male Nurse 2: You do know that you aren't supposed to have that right?**

**8: *to 9* Why would I be jealous? **

**6: *to 10* What's going on?**

**Steve: Uh...**

**4: *backs up and protects scarf***

**9:*shrugs his shoulders* Maybe Jeff and David use to more than just friends**

**10: 9 thinks 8 is jealous of David**

**David:*to Jeff* Alright Jeff, we're at the table**

**Jeff:*slides off David's back and sits down next to 8, almost jumping out of her seat because she's still hyper***

**Male Nurse 2: Vier, just hand over the scarf and we won't have any problems**

**8: Well... I'm pretty sure they're not now.**

**6: Ah... That's nice. *noms bread***

**4: Why can't I have it? It's my property. *backs up some more***

**9: You never know**

**Jeff:*starts singing My Grandfather's Clock in Japanese***

**David:*joins Jeff in singing***

**Male Nurse 2:*closing in on 4* We were told if you found it we were suppose to take it away; we've done this with your brother Funf and his weird obsession with that celery stalk**

**8: *face desks... But with a table***

**6: How many languages do they speak?**

**5: *holding 11s head with his palms on his ears* You have nice ears. **

**4: *not about to give the scarf up***

**Jeff:*gets up and starts dancing and singing to the song Moscow***

**David:*joins her***

**10: I think they're multilingual we could ask them when they're done dancing**

**11: Thanks?**

**Male Nurse 2: Look, Vier, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, take your pick**

**5: No problem. *moves hands to 11s face***

**4: What's the hard way?**

**Steve: *to the Male Nurses* Or you can just ignore the scarf. It's not heeeere...**

**Male Nurse 2:*looks at Male Nurse 5 and then back at 4* We can either take it from you by force or by free will**

**9: She worries me sometimes**

**Jeff and David:*sing songs from their homeworld***

**11:*doesn't know what to do at this point***

**4: *contemplating whether or not to give it up***

**6: *to 9* Who? Jeff? I don't see why. **

**5: You have beautiful eyes.**

**Male Nurse 2:*waiting for 4 to make a decision***

**9: She can never act normal...**

**Jeff:*on David's back again***

**Jeff and David: Normal is overrated!**

**11: Yeah? So do you**

**4: *looks at both Male Nurses* I have decided. I'm keeping this. *goes to the other side of the table* **

**6: *to 9* Jeff.**

**5: *takes hands back and grins wildly* Really?**

**9: Who else would I be talking about?**

**Male Nurse 2: Alright, have it your way *follows 4***

**11:*nods his head* Yes, really**

**6: I don't know, Steve?**

**4: No, stay away! **

**5: Thanks. *goes to fix 11s bowtie* Someone stole your bowtie.**

**9: Steve's really quiet and has random outbursts of violence, Jeff is Jeff**

**Male Nurse 2:*to Male Nurse 5* Grab him**

**11: What?! *feels for where his bowtie usually is* OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!**

**6: Fair enough.**

**4: Stay away! *runs off***

**Male Nurse 5: *chases after 4***

**5: *holds finger by 11s mouth* Shh...**

**Male Nurse 2:*helps Male Nurse 5 chase 4***

**Jeff and David:*off causing trouble for the staff***

**10: 8, where did Jeff and David go?**

**11:*looks at 5 but says nothing***

**Male Nurse 5: *catches and restrains 4***

**4: *fighting Male Nurse 5* **

**8: *head is up now* What? They left?**

**5: ...Hi.**

**Male Nurse 2: *takes 4s scarf***

**10: Yeah...**

**Jeff: MURDER!**

**David: GATTACA!**

**11: Hi**

**4: *bites Male Nurse 5***

**Male Nurse 5: *recoils and let's go of 4* **

**4: *lunges for Male Nurse 2 and his scarf* **

**Steve: BITCHES BE TAKING MY LINES.**

**Male Nurse 2:*gets out of the way and starts running***

**Jeff:*can be head down the hall* YOU BASTARD! PREPARE TO DIE!**

**Manny: OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP!**

**David: HOLD STILL SO WE CAN SET YOU ON FIRE!**

**4: Where are you going with that?! *chases after Male Nurse 2***

**8: ...I'm done. How much of those pills will it take to kill a Timelord, do you think?**

**Male Nurse 2:*to Male Nurse 3* Catch! *throws scarf to Male Nurse 3***

**7: And what are we going to tell Jeff? You know she'll blame herself for you killing yourself and probably do something she'll regret later**

**8: You do know I wouldn't actually commit suicide, right? As much as I would *sarcasm* love to I can't give 9 any more time than he already gets.**

**9:*sarcasm* Sure you could**

**Male Nurse 3: *catches scarf and says to 4* Come and get it~**

**4: *to smart to actually fall for this shit* Is this really what your going to resort to?!**

**8: *to 9* No one's talking to you.**

***Manny comes running into the commons***

**Manny: Someone control these two!**

**Jeff: Get back here so we can set you on fire!**

**David: I'm going to rip you limb from limb when I get my hands on you!**

**Male Nurse 2: Damnit... Hey! Knock it off! *goes and chases after Jeff and David***

**8: *snaps, catches Manny and tackles him to the ground* **

**4: *glaring at Male Nurse 3***

**Manny: Jesus! Acht get off me!**

**Jeff: Death is your future!**

**Male Nurse 2:*grabs Jeff***

**David:*pries Male Nurse 2 off Jeff and tackles him to the ground* Keep your hands off her! *punches him in the face***

**8: *looks at Manny with confusion after not being called 'Forgetful'***

**Steve: DEATH IS EVERYONE'S FUTURE!**

**Male Nurse 1:*grabs 8 and pulls him off Manny, going to restrain him***

**Manny: No, hey, it's alright, it was just a misunderstanding, he didn't mean it**

**Jeff: He may not mean it, but I do! AAHHHHH! *jumps on Manny's back and strangles him***

**Manny:*choking***

**Male Nurse 1:*let's go of 8 to get Jeff off Manny***

**8: *content with watching Jeff attack Manny***

**Male Nurse 3: *tosses 4s scarf to another nurse* Put that somewhere he won't get it. *goes to help Male Nurse 1***

**Male Nurse 8:*catches 4s scarf and runs away to go hide it***

**Jeff: HOW DOES IT FEEL?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?!**

**Male Nurse 1: Get her off me!**

**Jeff: You shut your whore mouth!**

**Male Nurse 3: *pries Jeff off of Male Nurse 1***

**4: *quietly follows Male Nurse 8***

**Jeff:*headbutts Male Nurse 3 with the back of her head* Off me!**

**Male Nurse 8:*knows he's being followed and runs faster***

**6: Can we just have one peaceful meal?**

**5: "meal"... **

**6: Well, there's no technical term for eating a miscellaneous ooze...**

**Male Nurse 3: *calls for someone else to give her something to calm down***

**4: *continues to chase Male Nurse 8***

**9:*to 8* When she usually eats at other places with you is she normally this violent?**

**Jeff:*continues to headbutt Male Nurse 3***

**Male Nurse 9:*tries to distract 4 with a laser pointer because he's stupid***

**Male Nurse 8:*running faster***

**8: *to 9* Of course not. Manny isn't there...**

**4: *attention changes to the laser for a split second before glaring at Male Nurse 9* What are you trying to do?!**

**9: He wasn't here earlier either and she was still violent**

**Male Nurse 8:*uses this opportunity to sneak into a different hall before 4 noticed***

**Jeff:*fighting to get out of Male Nurse 3s grasp***

**David:*still beating up Male Nurse 2***

**8: She's also in a mental asylum...**

**4: *starts looking for Male Nurse 8* Where did you go, you dirty little bastard?! **

**Male Nurse 3: ANY TIME NOW. **

**Male Nurse 4: *pries David off Male Nurse 2 and holds him back***

**9: She's afraid of these places right? So why would she act violent? You'd think she'd be more submissive**

**Male Nurse 8:*has successfully hidden 4s scarf and has snuck back to the commons making sure 4 saw him***

**Male Nurse 5:*approaches Jeff and Male Nurse 3 with a syringe***

**Jeff:*starts kicking her legs* GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!**

**David:*trying to fight out of Male Nurse 4s grasp* LET ME GO!**

**8: People react differently... Wait, what do you mean submissive? **

**4: *Sees Male Nurse 8* There you are! **

**Male Nurse 4: *holds back David easily***

**9: Basically you tell her to do something she'll do it. Duh**

**David: Get your fucking hand off me!**

**8: *glares at 9* What are you hinting at? **

**6: Don't question it! It's not worth it...**

**Male Nurse 4: Not gonna happen.**

**9: Normally when someone is absolutely terrified of something they either run or revert back to who they were when the event happened to them, like with what we saw when she saw Cain**

**Male Nurse 5:*tries to inject the drugs into Jeff's arm***

**Jeff: Nope! *moves out of the way so that Male Nurse 3 gets the shot instead***

**David:*thrashing about like an angry snake* Bullshit watch this!**

**8: Okay... Go on. **

**Male Nurse 3: *to Male Nurse 5* Ah! You're an idiot! You better try again! *passes out* **

**Male Nurse 4: *still easily holding David***

**9: She could just actually be insane and made up that entire story **

**Jeff:*kicks Male Nurse 5 in the groin* In your face, bitch! *charges at Male Nurse 4***

**Male Nurse 5:*reacts accordingly when kicked in the balls and says in a high pitched voice* Someone control her!**

**David:*waits for Jeff to tackle Male Nurse 4***

**8: Maybe this is how she was the first time, you don't know! **

**Male Nurse 4 and 2: *tackle Jeff and sedate her***

**5: STOP THE VIOLENCE. START THE LOVE. *hugs 11***

**9: Exactly, we don't know! So for all we know she could have just made it all up! She could just be insane!**

**Jeff: AH! You bitch! *starts to fall***

**Manny:*catches Jeff* **

**David: YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! *tackles Male Nurses 4 and 2***

**11:*hugs 5 back because he knows he's still a little loopy***

**8: *ignores what 9 says and is not okay with what Manny did* Drop her! *runs over to Manny and pries Jeff out of his hands* Stay away! **

**5: *very unenthusiastically* Oh, my God. A shark. *points to 9 still hugging 11***

**Manny:*instantly let's go of Jeff* Okay, Acht, just calm down**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 with glazed eyes***

**9:*looks at 5 with an eyebrow raised***

**11:*to 9* Shut up**

**8: *glares at Manny with pure unbridled hatred* **

**5: *raises eyebrow at 9***

**Jeff:*touches the side of 8s face and slurs* You're pretty *looks at 6* You... not so much**

**9:*wants to see if 5 is mimicking his expressions so he raises the other eyebrow***

**8: Thanks... **

**6: Okay...? **

**5: *to 9* Stop looking at me funny. *switches attention to 11* I'm gonna nom your face.**

**Jeff: David, David, David... he's somewhere...**

**Manny:*says nothing and doesn't move***

**11: I don't know what that means, but okay**

**8: *says nothing and waits for David's response***

**5: You gon' find out. Nom. *lightly noms 11s nose***

**David: Right here Jeffrey**

**11: 5 we don't nom people's faces *holds 5's head still for a moment so he isn't biting his nose***

**8: *turns glare at Manny***

**5: *looks like a scolded child* Why not..?**

**Manny:*tries to make himself as unthreatening as possible* Acht, it's okay, she just fell from the sedatives**

**11: It's not nice to nom on people's faces**

**Jeff:*starts to nip at 8s neck for no reason***

**8: *to Manny* I'm fully aware of that, thanks. That doesn't mean I can't hate you.**

**5: Well... Why not? **

**8: *stops caring about Manny and pulls neck away when Jeff starts to do this***

**Manny:*says nothing and walks away***

**11:*like he's talking to a child* Would you like it if someone nommed your face?**

**Jeff:*tries to nip at 8s neck again***

**5: ... Depends on who it is.**

**8: Jeff, what are you doing?**

**11:*confused look* Like who?**

**Jeff:*shushes 8* No more words, no more words *kisses 8***

**5: *doesn't say anything but grins stupidly at 11***

**8: *squeaks in surprise before accepting and kissing back***

**11: 5 is there something you want to tell me?**

**Jeff:*wraps arms around 8 and deepens the kiss***

**5: *sort of slurred * Sometimes I love you. *probably has no idea what he's saying***

**8: *presses Jeff against a wall and sneaks tongue into her mouth***

**11: Yeah, even though I'm sure that's the drugs talking I love you too**

**Jeff:*let's 8 do this and engages in a tongue war***

**9: What the hell?**

**5: *blushes a bit and laughs stupidly* Aww... Thanks. **

**8: *starts moving hands lower... Like not ass area yet but yeah***

**11: No problem**

**Jeff:*moves her hands up to 8s hair and runs her finger through it***

**5: *rests head on 11s shoulder***

**8: *lightly squeezes one of Jeff's breasts***

**Steve: *to 4* We should get you drugged up...**

**4: ...What?**

**11:*puts arm around 5***

**Jeff:*moans***

**9:*watching this* Seriously, what the hell?!**

**10: Why are you watching?**

**David:*sees 8 do this and want to punch him for touching Jeff, but knows that Jeff can handle herself and she did technically start it***

**6: *to 9* 10 raises a fair point. **

**8: *moves hand down to Jeff's ass***

**9: It's like a car wreck! I can't look away**

**David:*eyes widen at this and has a look on his face that says "I am going to kill you"***

**Jeff:*squeaks in surprise but doesn't do anything to stop 8***

**Male Nurse 11:*sees this and walks up behind 8 and grabs him from under his arms* Yeah, that's not going to fly**

**8: Huh? What's going on?**

**6: I'm surprised they let this happen from the start... **

**5: They're taking 8 away!**

**Jeff:*confusion, but doesn't move***

**Male Nurse 11:*let's go of 8* We can't have you go about touching each other like that**

**10:*to 6* Maybe they're just really slow?**

**Jeff:*goes over and hugs 8* My Doctor! Get your own!**

**11: I don't think they are**

**Male Nurse 11: Jeff you need to calm down...**

**Jeff: I am calm, I just don't want people touching my Timelord**

**8: *says nothing and stares at the Nurses not sure what to think***

**6: *to 10* Maybe they need new staff...**

**Jeff:*slurring on her words* Wibbley-wobbley timey-wimey**

**Male Nurse 10:*to group* Alright, lunch is over you can either return to your room or go to the rec room**

**10: I think I'll take these guys over a new staff, if we're going to escape the staff needs to be stupid**

**6: *to 10* Fair enough. *starts to leave* I don't care where you guys go but I'm not about to go back to my room.**

**8: *to Jeff* Where do you wanna go?**

**Steve: *quietly to 4* Lets pretend to go somewhere but actually look for your scarf.**

**4: *thinks for a bit* Okay. *goes off with Steve in tow***

**11:*to 5* Where are we headed?**

**Jeff:*stumbles up to 6 and bites him in the arm***

**5: *to 11* Uhm... That way. *points in a random direction***

**6: *rips arm away* What the hell was that?!**

**11: Alright *help 5 up and starts walking in the direction that 5 pointed in***

**Jeff: You don't taste like skittles at all!**

**6: I would hope not! *continues on to where he was headed***

**5: Wheeeee**

**10:*to 8* ...Okay, what just happened?**

**Jeff:*starts running around in circles* I'm gonna steal all your stuff!**

**8: *silent for a bit* I'm not entirely sure... *to Jeff* So, where are we off to?**

**Jeff:*stops running for a moment and looks at Male Nurse 4* Wizard. Of. ASS!**

**10: Maybe you should have her go lie down?**

**David:*wondering what the hell happened to his friend***

**7:*to 8* That might be a good idea**

**8: Yeah, probably... *goes over to Jeff and starts to guide her to the room***

**Jeff:*slurring* Are we going on an adventure?**

**8: Yes, we're going on an adventure to our room. Now come along. *continues to usher her on***

**Jeff:*smiles stupidly* Yay! Adventure!**

**8: Yep...**

**Jeff: Are we going to sexy jail?**

**8: No... No, we're not.**

**Jeff: Are you sure? Cause even sexy people go to jail**

**8: Well, regardless.**

**Jeff: Okay... I'd go to sexy jail with you**

**8: *turns red* Good to know...**

**8 and Jeff:*make it to their room***

**Jeff:*starting to nod off***

**8: Yep. And that's why we came here. *helps her to lie down***

**Jeff:*unconsciously pulls 8 down with her***

**8: *sound of surprise again* Jeff, what are you doing?**

**Jeff:*hugs him like he's a teddy bear and asks sleepily* Stay with me?**

**8: ...Of course...**

**Jeff:*moves to make room for 8 and then rests her head on his chest before falling asleep***

**8: *waits a bit before moving away and letting her sleep peacefully***

**-Rec Room-**

**9: Now what?**

**6: I have no idea... We could wsfvvf**

**9: Remind me again what "wsfvvf" is again**

**6: I have no idea...**

**9: Great**

**6: We could wait for 1, 2, and 3. See if they are part of this as well.**

**9: I guess**

**6: But until then... What do you think mentally unstable people actually think about?**

**10: Depends on what they have**

**6: I guess... Did you two get labeled with a disease yet?**

**10: Apparently I have what 11 has**

**9: They say that I'm a narcissist**

**6: *to 9* I think it fits**

**9: And I think the bipolar fits as well**

**6: *silent for a bit* Be quiet**

**9:*looks around* What do you think 8 and Jeff are doing?**

**10: I don't think it matters**

**9: I think they're like the version of 6 and Johnson that actually gave consent**

**10: Shut up 9**

**6: *silent for a bit then says to 9* Or maybe not.**

**9: I can see it... Do you guys think 8 and Jeff have had sex yet?**

**10: What is you're obsession with Jeff and 8?**

**6: I don't think they have and I don't think we need to know...**

**9: Aren't you the least bit curious?**

**10: None of us think about them that way except you**

**9: Do you think they'd be into S&M?**

**6: *looks at 9 like he's insane* Probably not.**

**9: Why not? If Jeff is a violent person you'd think she'd be violent in bed if you know what I'm saying...**

**10: I worry about you sometimes**

**6: *takes a few steps away from 9* You can stop anytime.**

**9: Or not, mentally unstable patients probably talk about this stuff a lot**

**10: I don't think they do**

**6: I don't think they talk about stuff like this though**

**9:*continues on* Who do you think's top and who do you think is bottom?**

**10: Will you shut up?**

**6: *goes back over to 9 and places a finger in front of his mouth* Shh... No talking.**

**9:*takes his hands and puts them on either side of 6s face and kisses him***

**10:*face palms***

**6: *muffled sounds of surprise and quickly tears away* What was that?!**

**9: To see if you would get violent... so far two people have kissed you in this group... Jeff and me...**

**10: She only did that because it was a dare**

**6: *backs up a bit* There's something wrong with you.**

**9:*shrugs* I wasn't the one who strangled my companion**

**6: *looks at 9 in the eye with hatred but says nothing***

**9: Cat got your tongue?**

**10: 9, stop right now**

**6: *jumps on 9 and drags him to the ground* You twisted bastard! *punches 9 in the mouth* I am not going to regret this!**

**9:*flips 6 over so that he's on top of him***

**6: *still manages to punch 9 in the torso a few times***

**10:*trying to break up the fight***

**9:*punches 6 in the ribs two times***

**6: *punches 9 in the mouth again***

**9:*falls off of 6***

**6: *rolls back on top and punches him in the nose***

**9:*head snaps to the side from the punch***

**Male Nurse 7:*tackles 6 off of 9 and holds him still***

**Male Nurse 6:*comes at 6 and Male Nurse 7 with a syringe***

**6: *tries to fight Male Nurse 7 away and shouts at Male Nurse 6* Keep that away from me! Keep it away or I swear to God I will find one just like that and stab you in the throat!**

**Male Nurse 7:*not having any problem holding 6 still***

**Male Nurse 6:*ignores 6 and manages to inject sedative into his arm***

**6: *looks at Male Nurse 6 with a look saying 'What did you do?!'***

**Male Nurses 6 and 7:*pick up 6 and carry him off to his room to restrain him***

**10: I hope you're happy with yourself!**

**9: A little bit, yes**

**6: *still weakly fighting against the Nurses***

**-At 6s room-**

**Male Nurse 6 and 7:*lie 6 down and start to restrain him***

**6: *crawls away as much as possible* What are you doing?!**

**Male Nurse 6: Our job, now quit kicking**

**6: Why would I do that? I obviously don't want this. *keeps fighting***

**Male Nurse 7: It's for your own good! *manages to restrain both of 6s legs***

**6: *still weakly clawing at the Nurses***

**Male Nurse 7:*to Male Nurse 6* Help me with his arms *holds down 6s right arm***

**Male Nurse 6:*does the same with 6s left***

**6: *twisting body to try to escape***

**Male Nurse 6:*gives 6 another dose of sedatives* **

**Male Nurse 7:*leaves to go get Ainley!Master***

**6: *can't fight anymore so he just begins to wait***

**Ainley!Master:*walks in and dismisses the two Male Nurses***

**Male Nurses 6 and 7:*leave***

**Ainley!Master:*pulls up a chair and sits down with a clipboard next to 6***

**6: *looks at Ailnley!Master with fear and tries to get as far away as possible* Stay away from me..!**

**Ainley!Master: Sechs, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you**

**6: *looks at the ceiling and fights at the restraints as much as he can* Get off of me! Stay away!**

**Ainley!Master: Sechs, there's no one there, you're okay**

**6: *closes eyes tight and falls silent***

**Ainley!Master:*concerned* Sechs?**

**6: *occasionally makes noises of objection and discomfort***

**Ainley!Master:*figures out 6 is reliving a memory***

**-A few minutes later-**

**6: *all noises have stopped turns head towards Ainley!Master gags and turns away as quickly as possible***

**Ainley!Master:*predicted that this would happen so he managed to get a bucket under 6 to catch the vomit, disposes of it as needed and comes back* Sechs? Are you alright?**

**6: *weakly shakes head* I'm not allowed to keep any food down, am I?**

**Ainley!Master:*confused* What do you mean, Sechs?**

**6: Pretty much anytime this happens I can't actually eat anything with out throwing up.**

**Ainley!Master:*carefully* Do you want to talk about it?**

**6: *looks at Ainley!Master but says nothing***

**Ainley!Master: It helps**

**6: *quietly* Don't be offended when I say I doubt you. *turns head away***

**Ainley!Master: You never know until you've tried**

**6: *quiet for a bit* What do you want to know..?**

**Ainley!Master: What happened just a while ago?**

**6: What did you see?**

**Ainley!Master: When I walked into the room you looked as though you saw a ghost and yelled at me to stay away from you, then your sight turned towards the ceiling and you started yelling at nothing to get off of you. You fell silent for a bit, on occasion making sounds of objections and discomfort, after a few more minutes you stopped and threw up.**

**6: Oh... Wonderful. What do you want to know..?**

**Ainley!Master: What were you seeing?**

**6: *avoiding the question as much as possible* Why do you need to know?**

**Ainley!Master: Because you are under my care and it is my number one priority that you and your brothers that are also under my care are actually taken care of**

**6: *silent for a bit* Tell me what you think I saw. I will clarify.**

**Ainley!Master:*looks over past notes* As Dr. Simms said before we think you're reliving what happened to you seven years ago...**

**6: Well... You're not that far off to be honest. I was reliving something. That's never happened before...**

**Ainley!Master: What's never happened before?**

**6: The reliving thing! What did you think I meant?**

**Ainley!Master: I was making sure we were on the same page, Sechs. This has happened since you've been here**

**6: I haven't been here for three years! It's been two days!**

**Ainley!Master: You were admitted when you were 23 and have been here since**

**6: *sees no point in arguing anymore and goes back to the former subject* ...Do you really want to know?**

**Ainley!Master:*nods his head***

**6: Well... I'll tell this so it's believable to you. I assume that my brothers and I went to school?**

**Ainley!Master: Yes St. Francis High**

**6: Okay... That's nice. And... I suppose by now you know this is connected to that nurse...**

**Ainley!Master: You place Nurse Johnson there yes**

**6: *closes eyes tight and says quickly* I was orally raped by him during the school time.**

**Ainley!Master: That would explain why you don't like him being around you, but the only problem with that is that Johnson didn't go to your high school let alone be in school the same time you were, he's 32 while you're 26, by the time you were in high school he'd already graduated**

**6: Why are you doubting this?! I think I would know! ... Then tell me what you think happened.**

**Ainley!Master: I don't doubt that you were orally raped, but the report said you didn't see the person's face, only physical traits, when you saw Johnson your mind remembered the incident and placed Johnson as your attacker**

**6: Well... Someone here is severely misinformed. Does this have to do with the... Gang thing that other guy told us about?**

**Ainley!Master: We think it is, but anytime we'd bring it up you'd shut down**

**6: That's nice... How so?**

**Ainley!Master: You would get this thousand yard stare and then it would be replaced with fear. If any of us came near you, if you weren't restrained you'd curl in on yourself, and if you were restrained you'd fight against them for a bit before having an emotional breakdown**

**6: Yes... Wonderful. What else can you tell me?**

**Ainley!Master: What would you like to know?**

**6: How did they get me in the first place, how did I get out, and what were the after effects?**

**Ainley!Master: You were walking home from work and they'd got you with some chloroform, after a year had gone by the police finally found you and got you to the nearest hospital, the after effects were pretty bad...**

**6: Really? I'd say the first part was pretty bad... What were the after effects?**

**Ainley!Master: You use to vent by sexually abuse your younger brother, Elf, you didn't rape him, but you did molest him...**

**6: I did what?! ...Wait. Oh... So that's how it connects...**

**Ainley!Master:*silently writes some notes down***

**6: *notices this* What the hell are you doing?!**

**Ainley!Master:*use to 6 yelling at him* Just making notes Sechs. You've gotten more talkative these last few hours. It's an improvement**

**6: *glares at Ainley!Master and turns head away***

**Ainley!Master:*says nothing because he knows speaking will only agitate him***

**6: *still turned away* How do you explain me not remembering any of this? If we really are who you say and if these events really did take place...**

**Ainley!Master: Denial, you didn't want to admit that these events happened to you so you found a way to block out the memories**

**6: *rolls eyes and sighs* Of course...**

**Ainley!Master: Why do you keep insisting that we are lying?**

**6: Mainly because you are. First, *turns back to Ainley!Master* you tell me why you think we are? Is it because we're supposedly insane?**

**Ainley!Master: You've had paranoid delusions since you were a child, it started with your older brother, Vier, and it seemed after that everyone of your siblings and you got what Vier had and then some**

**6: Wait... It started with 4? What the hell happened to him to start all this up?**

**Ainley!Master: Vier was mentally unstable when he was born and it only got worse, same with you and your brothers**

**6: So... That's it. It just escalated over time?**

**Ainley!Master: Until you all finally broke yes**

**6: *thinks for a bit* Okay then...**

**-Over by 8 and Jeff-**

**Jeff:*still passed out from the drug***

**David:*finds 8 and Jeff's room and picks the lock to get in, opens the door***

**8: *turns attention to door but doesn't say anything***

**David:*glaring at 8 with anger***

**8: *raises eyebrow at David***

**David:*gives 8 a look that says" What did I tell you earlier?"***

**8: *says nothing back waiting for David to say what's on his mind***

**David:*looks to make sure that Jeff is still sleeping because he doesn't want her to see what's about to happen and then his glare intensified... not that it would do much***

**8: *decides to start the conversation* Is there a problem?**

**David:*trying to keep an even tone to his voice* Yeah, it's about you groping her**

**8: *has a bit of an ashamed look* Oh... Right...**

**David: What in the hell were you thinking? Friends don't grope their friends I thought you knew that**

**8: ...Friends? *looks at Jeff then back to David and nervously smiles* It's a bit more than that...**

**David:*walks over to 8 and grabs him by the collar of his shirt* Are you implying that you wish to court her?**

**8: *pushes David away a bit* Is that a bad thing?**

**David: It is if you only want to use her, she's never had that many friends let alone a boyfriend and they only reason anyone befriended her on our homeworld was because they wanted to use her abilities for their own gain. So yeah, it's a bad thing**

**8: Well, I can promise you it isn't for my own gain.**

**David: And how do I know you aren't lying to me?**

**8: I suppose you have no true way to tell... Without a detector or something.**

**David:*gets in 8s personal space* Look, ever since she was little she's had a hard time finding people who accepted her for who and what she is, she's the only female of our species and has been treated like a freak because of it so if you do hurt her I will have no problem in making sure it's the last thing you do**

**8: ... Understood.**

**David: If you can prove to me that you do truly care about her I will let you court her, but until then you do not touch her**

**8: And how would I go about proving this?**

**David: If you love her both-heartedly you'll figure it, but as I said before until then any advance towards her will end badly for you**

**8: Very well, then.**

**Jeff:*shifts in her sleep muttering something about skittles, but stays asleep***

**8: *shifts attention to Jeff for a bit then back to David***

**David:*turns to Jeff for a few seconds before looking at 8* You seem like a good guy, Doctor. Don't make me regret that *walks out of the room and closes the door***

**Jeff:*wakes up for a moment and sits up* Hm? What's happening?**

**8: *to Jeff* Nothing Jeff. Go back to sleep.**

**Jeff:*flops back down onto the bed and shifts into a different position***

**Cain:*over the P.A. and in mock caring* So that is why you are protective of her, huh?**

**8: *turns to glare at the ceiling* Does it surprise you?**

**Cain: Yes, yes it does**

**8: Well... Now you know.**

**Cain: Answer me this though; are you seriously going to take orders from that pipsqueak, David?**

**8: I do have five other lives to account for.**

**Cain: Yes, but what would you do if I told you that Jeff isn't all that she says she is?**

**8: I probably wouldn't believe you.**

**Cain: And why is that?**

**8: Because of what you did to Jeff and you're trying to lie to me before when Jeff was having that meltdown.**

**Cain: You know, you never really heard my side of that story...**

**8: I don't think I care enough to hear yours, to be painfully honest.**

**Cain: Well in all honesty I could just shock Jeff...**

**8: Or not.**

**Cain: True, but are you forgetting that I'm the one pulling the strings here? I suggest you keep an eye on your crossbreed... she's got electroshock therapy in about an hour from now...**

**8: She has what?! When did this happen?!**

**Cain: Didn't you know? The medicines the doctors give her don't work on her alone and she has manic depression and catatonic and paranoid schizophrenia, electroshock is used as a last intervention for those things... it's for her own good...**

**8: *can't think of anything to say in reply***

**Cain: Nothing to say, Forgetful?**

**8: *glares at the ceiling with hatred upon being called Forgetful* You shut your currently non-existent mouth!**

**Jeff:*groggily wakes up to 8 yelling* Doctor? What's wrong?**

**Cain: Hello, Jeff**

**Jeff:*too tired and out of it to be afraid* The ceiling's talking Doctor, what does that mean?**

**8: It means bad stuff happens to good people...**

**Jeff: Okay *goes back to sleep***

**8: *looks at Jeff with concern then remembers she's drugged* Alright then.**

**Cain: I'm going to murder those idiots**

**8: *sits down and begins to watch the door for any sign of nurses or orderlies* **

**-Back to Ainley!Master and 6-**

**6: I have a few more questions about the gang thing... Then you can ask me things.**

**Ainley!Master: Fair enough**

**6: First off, why was it me? Or why do you think? *says in an admitting tone* 10 is a lot more attractive...**

**Ainley!Master: 10?**

**6: *sighs* Zehn...**

**Ainley!Master: You were the one walking down the street that night**

**6: And that's it huh? Total chance... *laced with sarcasm* Lucky me...**

**Ainley!Master: Unfortunately, yes**

**6: Alright, one more. How could it take a whole YEAR to find me? Wouldn't they give up search after a couple months? If this is what happened of course...**

**Ainley!Master: They did stop searching after six months, but at the end of the last month of that year there was a complaint about some noise and when the police showed up they found you**

**6: Ah... Well I suppose it's your turn, then.**

**Ainley!Master:*notices a bite mark on 6s right forearm* What happened to your arm?**

**6: *knows he'll regret saying this* ...Jeff bit me...**

**Ainley!Master:*doesn't seem surprised* Did she say anything after biting you?**

**6: She said I didn't taste like the rainbow, I think... But she was also sedated so there's that to account for.**

**Ainley!Master:*nods his head* She associates you with skittles when she's been sedated**

**6: Probably because of the coat... Where did you put that, anyway?**

**Ainley!Master: With your other belongings, I can see about talking the other in allowing you to have it back, but the only condition would be you could only wear it in your room**

**6: Is it really worth it then...?**

**Ainley!Master: It's up to you whether or not you think it's worth it**

**6: Yeah, I guess**

**Ainley!Master: What is the relationship between 8 and Jeff?**

**6: Wouldn't you like to know**

**Ainley!Master: Yes, I would, it's very rare when friends make out right in the middle of the commons...**

**6: It should be pretty obvious they're more than friends then, shouldn't it?**

**Ainley!Master: They'll have to get separate rooms if this is true...**

**6: Are you sure that's a good idea? Because I don't think it is.**

**Ainley!Master: Would you care to tell me why you don't think that not a good idea?**

**6: I just don't think it would end very well. They would hate it, possibly get more violent, and might actually start to act insane.**

**Ainley!Master: Your younger brother only acts violent when someone gets close to Jeff, that shows classic signs of possessive behavior and it isn't healthy...**

**6: Why isn't it healthy, again?**

**Ainley!Master: That is one of the signs of a future abuser and given his past it wouldn't surprise me if he was abusing her now**

**6: What?! Acht would never do that! He isn't now and he never will. Wait was there abuse in our past? I KNOW it wasn't by family.**

**Ainley!Master: A lot of you were abused by your peers and teachers when you were in school, you would all try to hide it from your father and uncles, but it only made them worry more. And how are you so certain that Acht hasn't abused Jeff? He could have been abusing her this whole time and makes sure she stays quiet about it...**

**6: Why can't you just trust me on this one? Acht's not that stupid.**

**-Over by 8 and Jeff-**

**Jeff:*still sleeping, laying on her stomach***

**8: *still watching the door for any signs of anyone coming in***

***door opens to reveal four Male Nurses with a stretcher***

**Male Nurse 2 and 5:*go over by Jeff***

**8: *stands between them and Jeff* What are you doing?**

**Male Nurse 2: We have order to take McCrimmon to electroconvulsion therapy *goes to push past 8***

**8: What?! No! *pushes him back a bit* No you're not!**

**Male Nurse 5:*sighs in irritation* Do we have to restrain and sedate you again?**

**8: *thinks for a bit* That'd probably be the only way to get to her.**

**Male Nurse 3 and 7:*grab 8 and start pulling him towards his bed***

**Male Nurse 2 and 5:*go by Jeff with the stretcher***

**8: *fighting against the Nurses trying to restrain him and yelling at the ones who are taking Jeff* Stay the hell away from her! She does not need this!**

**Male Nurse 3 and 7:*restrain 8 to his bed and give him something to help calm him down***

**Male Nurse 2 and 5:*pick Jeff up and put her on the stretcher***

**Jeff:*doesn't know what's going on so she starts to fight against the hand trying to hold her down***

**8: *weakly continues to fight the restraints and yell at the Nurses***

**Jeff:*shouting her protest and trying to kick them***

**Male Nurses:*manage to restrain Jeff and take her out of the room***

**-A few minutes later-**

**David:*sneaks into 8 and Jeff's room and sees 8s been restrained and Jeff's gone, goes over by 8 and starts to unrestraint him* Doctor, what happened? Where's Jeff?**

**8: *attention snaps to David* She's been taken to electroshock.**

**David:*freezes for a moment* Oh, no**

**8: Yeah, bad thing. Now get me out of here so we can find her.**

**David:*does so and opens the door***

**8: *rushes out and begins to head in the direction that the nurses were headed***

**David:*follows in tow***

**-Somewhere else-**

**5: I think we're lost...**

**11: Nonsense, we never get lost**

**5: We don't? Why not?**

**11: We're the Doctor**

**5: Oh yeah... That's nice. Then where are we?**

**11: A hallway I think...**

**Jeff:*screaming in agony***

**5: What was that?! ... Let's go find out. *starts heading in that direction***

**11:*follows after 5***

**5: *goes into the room and sees what's happening then backs out to make sure 11 is still with him***

**11:*sees 5 enter the room, but come back out to look to see if he's still there* What is it?**

**5: *a bit quietly* Jeff's strapped down on a table thing.**

**11:*pokes his head in and sees that 5s right and quickly shuts the door* We have to help her**

**5: Yeah, teamwork! *rushes in* Surprise!**

**11:*runs in and tackles the Male Nurse to the ground and starts beating him up***

**Jeff:*still getting shocked***

**5: *goes to untie Jeff***

**Jeff:*still screaming from volts coursing through her***

**11:*gets up to turn the machine off and then goes back to beating up Male Nurse***

**5: *successfully unties Jeff and pulls her off the table but doesn't catch her after that***

**Jeff:*falls to the floor with a thump and convulses***

**5: *doesn't entirely see what's wrong with this because he was apparently given some pretty strong stuff***

**David and 8:*bust through the doors***

**David:*sees Jeff convulsing* Jeff! *runs over to her and pushes 5 out of the way***

**5: *doesn't really care* Oh, hello.**

**8: *runs over to Jeff's side as well***

**11:*once satisfied that Male Nurse is unconscious he goes over by everyone else and sees Jeff twitching and asks in a freaked out tone* What the hell?!**

**Jeff:*still twitching* **

**David:*moves things out of the way so Jeff doesn't hit them and then roll her on her side***

**8: *to 11* It's an electro induced seizure. Calm down. We got this.**

**11:*calms down a bit but is still freaking out on the inside***

**David:*senses this and says to 5* Can you try and get him to calm down?**

**5: *thinks for a bit* Probably. *begins to push 11 away and out of the room***

**11:*let's 5 do this***

**Jeff:*has stopped convulsing***

**David:*concerned***

**8: *lightly shakes Jeff a bit***

**Jeff:*eyes open and she gasp, shaking from the shock***

**8: That's a start. Are you okay? Can you hear me?**

**Jeff:*confused as to why she's on the ground and tries to get up***

**8: *gently pushes Jeff back down***

**Jeff:*confusion still holds on her face***

**David:*says nothing because he wants to see how 8 treats his surrogate sister***

**8: Stay down. It's not a good idea to get up right now.**

**Jeff:*still confused with why she has to stay down and goes to get up again***

**8: Nope. *keeps her held down***

**Jeff:*looks at 8 with confusion and a bit of fear***

**David:*reminding himself Jeff is just confused right now and he needs to give 8 more time***

**8: *sees the fear* You're fine. So long as you stay down, you'll be fine.**

**Jeff:*fear is gone, but confusion stays***

**David:*sends telepathic message to 8* You might have to explain to her why she has to lay on the floor for a while**

**8: Right... *to Jeff* You had an electro induced seizure. So you have to stay down for a bit. We'll tell you when you may get up again.**

**Jeff:*understanding sets in and starts to nod off again***

**8: *let's Jeff fall asleep***

**David:*quietly so he doesn't wake Jeff up* Has she ever had a seizure while she traveled with you?**

**8:*quiet as well* No, this is a first...**

**David:*shock is obvious on his face* Did she tell you what to do if she had a seizure?**

**8: No... Why?**

**David: Doctor, Jeff has epilepsy**

**8: She does? That would explain this then, wouldn't it?**

**David: Okay, forgive me if this is a stupid question, but I need to know. How the hell did you know what to do?**

**8: I've been around a while. Picked up a few things.**

**David:*curiously* Exactly how old are you?**

**8: Good question. You begin to lose track after a while... Somewhere between 900 and 1000.**

**David: In human years, right?**

**8: Yes, human years.**

**David:*covers his face and says behind his hands* Oh, my God my sister's a baby compared to you**

**8: Really now? She certainly doesn't act like it.**

**David: In human years she's 17 because for every year that passes on Earth, a millennium went by in the Baklava Solar System. Time's different there, you see?**

**8: Yes... Wildly different... This changes everything.**

**David:*feels he should have stayed quiet about her age* Look, I know that it's weird and everything, but please don't dump her because of this**

**8: *stares at David for a bit* Shouldn't you be happy about this?**

**David:*sighs* Had it been earlier and I might have, but I've never seen her have as much trust in a guy who wasn't me. Based on how I've seen her act since I've seen her today, she's been happier then she's been when she was on our homeworld**

**8: *can't think of anything to say in response to this***

**5: *rushes back in* There's, like, six nurses coming.**

**David: Shit *looks at Jeff and then at 8* Alright she'll be down for a while so we can put her on a stretcher and get her out of here**

**8: Yes. Let's do that. *finds stretcher brings it over and begins to put Jeff onto it***

**David:*helps 8***

**Jeff:*is conscious enough to know she's being moved, but doesn't do anything to stop 8 or David***

**5: *decides to take this opportunity to leave* Come along, 11. *grabs 11 by the hand and tows him away as fast as possible***

**8: Alright, we need the fastest way to get away. Any ideas?**

**11:*let's 5 do this***

**David: Leave that me, you make sure she gets out of here *charges at the nurses coming***

**8: *brings Jeff as far away as possible as quickly as possible***

**David:*does what he can to hold off nurses until they sedate him***

**-down by the commons-**

***Steve and 4 are the first to arrive***

**Steve: *to 4* The nurses are pretty stupid aren't they?**

**4: Very...**

***10 and 9 arrive next***

**10:*hating everything about 9 right now***

**9:*doesn't care***

**Steve: *to 10* Someone looks happy. What happened?**

**10: One of these days I'm just going to hurt him and feel bad about it**

**9: I'd love to see you try**

***7 shows up***

**Steve: *to 7* Hiiii. *back to 10* What happened though?**

**5: *still towing 11 brings him to the others***

**7:*nods at Steve***

**10: He's a freaking asshole that's what happened!**

**9: You do know...**

**10: You shut your whore mouth!**

**11: And we're back**

**Steve: *to 10* WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?!**

**5: *throws hands in the air* Yay~!**

**9: I don't see what was wrong with asking a few simple questions...**

**10: You asked if Jeff and 8 had sex yet, if they were into S&M, and who was top and who was bottom! Those aren't simple question!**

**Steve: *looks at both 9 and 10 with mild concern* What the hell were you guys talking about…**

**6: *approaches table and says nothing***

**9: Ask 6**

**10: Leave him alone**

**7: Speaking of Jeff and 8, where are they?**

**Steve: *to 7* No idea.**

**6: I got a lot of information. Our given story is all sorts of fucked up...**

**11: What do you mean?**

**6: Are you asking what it was?**

**Steve: I wanna know.**

**11: What else would I be asking?**

**10: What did you find out?**

**6: Well, 4 was born with paranoid delusions, we were physically and verbally abused by peers, verbally by teachers, and 11... *stops right there after almost saying what happened to 11***

**11: "11" what?**

**6: Nothing! **

**Steve: Someone's hiding something~**

**11: What happened?**

**6: I think you'd be a lot happier not knowing...**

**Steve: Here to fuck shit up.**

**5: One little slip of the tongue and everyone gets curious.**

**8: *drags Jeff to the table and sits her in a chair* What did we miss?**

**11: What happened? It couldn't have been that bad**

**Jeff:*rests head on 8s shoulder and hugs him***

**6: It's pretty bad...**

**8: *puts arm around Jeff's shoulder***

**11: Just tell me, we've heard worse**

**10:*to 8* Is she okay?**

**6: *says quickly* You got molested.**

**8: She'll probably be fine. She got electroshock therapy...**

**11:*a little worried* By who?**

**10: What?! Why?!**

**6: I think I should protect their identity...**

**8: No clue... She wasn't to out of line considering her diagnosis.**

**11: Why?! Why would you do that?!**

**10: Did that person speak to you again?**

**6: Uh... Safety... Issues...**

**8: Yes, he did. Why?**

**11:*stares at 6***

**10: Did he say anything important?**

**6: *thinks 11s pieced it together by now* I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I swear! **

**8: ...I don't remember. Damn it!**

**11:*looks at 6 for a moment and then pieces it together* OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!**

**10: Do you remember anything about the person?**

**6: *slightly freaking out as well***

**5: What happened now? **

**8: It sounded like Jeff's stepfather guy.**

**11:*full on freak out and hugging himself***

**10: Cain?! What the hell is he doing here?**

**7: Well, Cain did state he was a psychiatrist**

**5: *notices 11 is freaking* 11? What happened?!**

**6: I swear to whatever anyone believes that I had no idea that happened! *regrets ever saying anything about it***

**8: 7 has a point.**

**11:*to 6 still freaking out* Shutupshutupshutup!**

**9: 6 molested 11**

**10: Yes, but why would he be here of all places?**

**5: Whoawhoawhoa... WHAT?! **

**6: *squeaks and covers mouth* **

**5: *glares at 6 with a large amount of hatred* **

**8: This is an asylum...**

**11:*still freaking out* Nonononononononononoonono! That didn't happen! It didn't happen!**

**9: Actually it did, at one of our meetings before we met those two *points to Jeff and Steve***

**10: But why Earth?**

**Steve: *still watching the whole freak out situation* Jeezus... *to 4* What the hell should we do?**

**4: For now...? Just watch.**

**6: *mood swing* 9, if you don't shut up I swear to God! **

**8: Because Jeff's here? I don't know.**

**9:*is about to say something***

**10:*covers 9s mouth* Say nothing, I actually want to live**

**7: We'll have to keep an eye out for her then, huh?**

**Jeff:*wakes up and starts to move away from 8***

**6: *continues to stare into 9s soul***

**5: *not entirely sure what to do* **

**8: *acknowledges 7 with a nod then says to Jeff* Is everything alright?**

**11:*mood swing and leaps across the table tackling 6* YOU BASTARD!**

**Jeff: I'm gon... *cheeks turn a bit green and turns away from 8 puking on 9***

**9: What the hell?!**

**10: You deserve this**

**6: *falls to the ground and underneath 11***

**Steve: *sees Jeff do this and laughs***

**11:*punching 6 in the face***

**9:*glaring at 8* What did you give her?!**

**6: *has enough and flips the situation over so he's on top... Get your mind out of the gutter this is a fight mother fucker***

**8: *to 9* I didn't give her anything! The doctors gave her electroshock therapy!**

**11:*thrashing about trying to get 6 off of him* GET OFF ME! *clawing violently at 6***

**9: What the hell were they thinking?!**

**6: I swear to everything you hold dear there will be a repeat of that meeting if you don't stop clawing me! *doesn't fully realize what he said yet and grips 11s wrists tighter***

**Steve: *to anyone that's listening* What happened during 'that meeting'..? **

**8: They were probably thinking that that'd calm her down or something stupid like that.**

**11:*tenses up and rage is replaced by fear* NONONONONONONONO! *trying to buck 6 off of him whimpering***

**Jeff:*fished puking and then realizes who she was puking on and looks up at 9 and says a bit terrified* I'm sorry**

**9:*says nothing***

**6: *eyes widen when he realizes what he's doing* Oh, my God! *crawls off of 11 and backs away as much as possible***

**8: *to Jeff* You're fine. It's karma.**

**11:*curls up in a ball and starts crying***

**Jeff:*doesn't know what to say so she inches as close to 8 as possible***

**5: *rushes to 11s side to help him as much as possible* **

**8: *is okay with Jeff doing this* **

**6: *ends up going over by 10 and (unfortunately) 9 as well***

**11:*doesn't register that 5 is there***

**9:*trying to figure out how he's going to go about getting rid of what Jeff threw up without being seen***

**5: *pulls 11 up and hugs him***

**6: *quietly and to himself muttering apologies to 11 freaking out a bit***

**Steve: *to 4* Do you think now would be a good time to try to escape?**

**4: Maybe we should wait for staff to get distracted...**

**11:*hugs 5 tightly and cries on his shoulder***

**10:*contemplating on whether or not he should try to comfort 6***

**Jeff:*notices someone's gone* Where's David?**

**7:*just keeping an eye on everyone***

**5: *pets 11s back* Shh... You're okay. **

**6: *still standing but starts to curl in on himself***

**8: *to Jeff* He got sedated distracting some nurses while I got you out if there. I'm sure he's fine... It was just sedative. **

**11:*clinging to 5 like he's a lifeline***

**10:*gets up and walks over to 6, remember that one scene in the episode of Doctor Who when 10 hugs Simms!Master the year that never was? yeah that's what's happening here***

**Jeff: Honor**

**5: *totally okay with this and continues to comfort 11***

**6: *isn't aware of 10s presence yet***

**8: Indeed.**

**11:*trying to calm down, isn't getting that far***

**10:*continues to hug 6 and glare at 9***

**Jeff:*starts to nod off again***

**5: *willing to wait for a while for 11 to calm down***

**6: *rests head in the crook of 10s neck as tears start to fall***

**8: *lets Jeff do this***

**11:*going into hyperventilation***

**10:*says nothing, but continues to hug 6***

**Jeff:*asleep, sort of laying on 8***

**David:*somehow managed to escape from his room without being seen and goes to the table, sees 11 and 6 crying and Jeff sleeping* She throw up yet, Doctor?**

**9: Yes**

**5: Deep breaths, 11. You're okay. *makes breathing more prominent for 11***

**6: *into 10s shoulder* Oh, God, I'm so sorry..**

**8: *to David* On 9.**

**11:*tries to mimic 5s breathing**

**10: It's alright, you didn't mean it**

**David: What'd he say to make her do that?**

**7: He was just sort of there...**

**9:*glares at 7 and 8***

**7: No one is sorry for Jeff puking on you**

**5: Breathe with me.. *continues on***

**6: *begins to tightly hug 10 still slowly breaking down***

**8: *to 9 talking about 7* He's right.**

**Steve: *to 9* I'll still get some paper towels though... *does so***

**11:*starts to mimic 5s breathing***

**10:*lets him do this and stays silence***

**David:*sits down next 7 across from 8 and Jeff* Aside from throwing up did she do anything else?**

**9:*silently thanks who ever is listening***

**5: Good, good...**

**6: *clenches teeth to hold back any demeaning noises and clings to 10 a little tighter***

**8: She asked where you went and fell back asleep.**

**11:*continues to mimic 5s breathing***

**10:*hugs 6 less awkwardly and pets 6s back* Shh... It's okay, it's okay**

**David:*smiles* That's Pretty Girl for ya**

**Steve: *comes back with the paper towels and hands them to 9***

**9:*takes the towels from Steve and nods his thanks, before cleaning off Jeff's vomit***

**Steve: Yep. *goes back over by 4* **

**8: *not sure what to say back to David so he just nods***

**David: Hey, out of curiosity, what happened with these two? *points at 11 and 6***

**Steve: Uh... Should I explain what happened or does someone else want to?  
7:*to Steve* Go head**

**Steve: Alright... *to David* How should I go about wording this...? What is it you want to know?**

**David: What lead them to this state of mind?**

**Steve: Well... *deep breath* 6 came back from wherever and got questioned on what happened. 6 told us and almost didn't tell 11 that he got molested but ended up doing so due to pressure...**

**9: Okay, you don't have to give him the whole story**

**Jeff:*shift a bit in her sleep muttering about "Dumbo" meaning 9***

**9:*looks at 8* Did you teach her that?**

**8: Nope. **

**Steve: Tough shit.**

**David: Continue on**

**9:*glares at Steve***

**Steve: *ignores 9* Anyway, it ended up 6 being the one who molested 11 and 11 had a bit of a breakdown. Then a mood swing and 11 just pounced on 6 and took him to the ground and started to beat the hell out of him. Then 6 flipped the situation over so he was on top and threatened to do something again, whatever that thing is, and then 11 looked terrified. Then 6 seemed to have noticed what he said and got as far away from 11 as possible. Then 11 got like that. Not soon after 6 started to freak out like that. It was like he was ashamed of something. And that's it... I still want to know what the thing is... Kind of.**

**David: Even though I highly doubt they will tell us, and when I say us I mean me, you could ask them**

**Steve: *contemplates asking 9 then goes up to 7 instead* What's the thing? **

**6: *stopped crying and is now just shaking in 10s arms***

**7: Do you remember that one place we went to when a few of us got our gender changed?**

**10:*comforting 6***

**Steve: *nods but doesn't say anything***

**7: And we did state that for some odd reason we show up there and have meetings right?**

**Steve: I think I heard it from 4 once...**

**7: Well, at one of the meetings 11 wasn't having a good day, he ended up getting into a fight with 6 twice, first time around 11 went catatonic, the second time he got violent, 6 did technically molest 11, and it's been since that meeting 5s been protective of 11**

**Steve: Well... *looks at 6 then back to 7* Was he all there when that happened?**

**7: Out of all of my incarnation he wasn't exactly the most stable**

**Steve: Okay then. The more you know. *goes over to David* Did you hear that?**

**David:*nods his head* Interesting**

**Steve: I'd say...**

**Male Nurse 4:*goes to let everyone know it's lights out***

**Steve: Very well... *starts dragging 4 to the room***

**4: *follows Steve willingly* **

**5: *to 11* How about we go get some rest, huh?**

**11:*nods his head, but keeps himself attached to 5***

**David:*whispers to 8* I take it you don't really sleep that much, right?**

**7 and 9:*leave to go to their rooms***

**5: *gets up and walks 11 to their room***

**6: *looks at 10 still a bit broken down* I'm sorry... I'll go... *starts walking off* **

**8: *to David* Right.**

**11:*willingly follows 5***

**10:*stops 6 for a moment* It's okay**

**David: Alright, I'll be coming over in a bit, I have some question I want to ask**

**6: *nods in acknowledgement and goes to his room***

**8: Very well. *walks Jeff to their room***

**10:*goes to his room***

**Jeff:*still a bit tired so she's relying on 8 to get them to their room***

**David:*smirks at Jeff before heading to his room***

**Timmy: *over by 5 and 11s room* Okay... Here we go. *enters* Time for meds. *waits for 11 to do something***

**11:*tenses up and cling to 5 all the more tighter***

**Timmy: ...Everything okay?**

**5: *glares at Timmy trying to force him out with his eyes***

**11:*says nothing and tries to hide his face in 5 shoulder***

**Timmy: *sits in silence for a bit* Uh... I don't want to stay here any longer than you want me to... So, just pretend to take these or take them and I can go. **

**5: *sets 11 down and goes over to Timmy***

**11:*hugs himself and waits for 5 to come back***

**5: *takes the medicine from Timmy and pushes him out the door***

**Timmy: *stays outside the door for a bit then walks away***

**11:*in same position he was in before***

**5: *hides medicine and goes back to helping 11***

**-Next Day at Group-**

**Simms!Master:*to Delgado!Master* Hopefully today will go better**

**Delgado!Master: They did seem to be getting better...**

**Simms!Master: Yes, but Dr. Ainley would like you talk to Jeff and see if Acht is abusing her**

**Delgado!Master: What? When did this idea come about?**

**Simms!Master: Apparently Acht and Jeff are more than just friends, which would make it understandable as to why he's so possessive of her. That is one of the sighs of a future abuser**

**Delgado!Master: I guess that's a fair point.**

***Docotrs, David, Jeff, and Steve enter room***

**Jeff:*has the "I hate everything about you" look on her face and she still has a bedhead, so she looks like a cute little ball of hate***

**Steve: Alright... What do you want from us today?**

**Simms!Master: We can talk about anything**

**11:*still freaked out from yesterday's excitement so he's quiet and hugging himself***

**Steve: Oh... Joy... Alright, can I dig for more information on these guys? *points to the Doctors***

**Simms!Master: Such as?**

**Steve: Uhm... What were their diseases... Or disorders again?**

**Simms!Master: Vier has ADD, Sieben has Sadism personality Disorder, Sechs is bipolar, Neun has Narcissist personality Disorder, Acht has on and off amnesia and Masochistic personality Disorder, Funf is a Paranoid Schizophrenic, and Zehn and Elf have Avoidant personality Disorder**

**Steve: Ah... Does anyone else have any questions before I ask?**

**6: I have question for you Steve. Do you ever stop talking? Maybe we don't want to know anymore of this...**

**5: *to Steve* Yeah... Considering how 11 and 6 broke down last night...**

**Simms!Master:*looks at 5 with a raised eyebrow***

**9: Would one of you care to tell me which one of you idiots thought it was a great idea to give Jeff electroshock therapy?**

**5: *looks at Simms!Master* Can I help you?**

**Simms!Master: Who are 11 and 6?**

**Jeff:*under her breath* No one can count in German can they?**

**Steve: *to Jeff* Yeah, really...**

**5: Elf and Sechs respectively. **

**Delgado!Master: *to 9* It was mine. I'm guessing you don't agree with my choice?**

**Simms!Master: What happened last night?**

**9:*sarcasm* No I totally thought this was a well thought out idea... You fucking idiot!**

**6: *quietly* 5, I swear to God if you talk...**

**5: *looks at 6 then back to Simms!Master and says nothing***

**Delgado!Master: *raises eyebrow at 9 says nothing and writes down a few note***

**Simms!Master: Sechs you and Elf can either tell one of us what happened or...**

**11:*hostile tone* Or you just mind your own fucking business**

**9:*looks at Delgado!Master* What are you writing?**

**6: *shushes 11 then says to Simms!Master* Or what? **

**Delgado!Master: Notes. *looks back up* Nothing to important.**

**11:*folds his arms across his chest and quiets down***

**Simms!Master: You talk to Dr. Ainiley and Elf talks to Dr. Roberts**

**11: Or you just piss off**

**10: Elf, please stop it**

**9: If they aren't that important than you could share what you're writing with the rest of us**

**6: And how do you plan on making that happen? **

**4: Maybe it's best not to find out... **

**Delgado!Master: There not important to you is what I should have said.**

**Jeff:*random* Ah! Flying elves are back!**

**Simms!Master:*looks at Jeff and writes down some notes before looking at 6* I'd listen to your older brother Sechs**

**9: I highly doubt that**

**6: *rolls eyes but says nothing***

**Steve: Okay, now that that's over... Tell me about Sieben. **

**Delgado!Master: *just looks at 9 in response says nothing***

**7:*to Steve* What is your fascination with me?**

**Jeff:*to Delgado!Master* Can you please stop sending me your filthy thought?**

**9:*looks at 8 and mouths* What did she get into last night?**

**Steve: You're awesome. **

**Delgado!Master: I beg your pardon? **

**8: *mouths back* Electroshock.**

**7: Okay... thanks?**

**Jeff:*looking at Delgado!Master* You're staring at me, Answerman. But you can't get in...*runs her hands up and down slowly while she says* I have my force field up, see? Conjunction Junction, *points at Delgado!Master* what's your function, Answerman?**

**David:*knows this is just from being shocked so he quietly laughs to himself***

**Steve: *to 7* No problem. *to Simms!Master* He used to carry an umbrella. Why'd you take it?**

**Delgado!Master: *raises eyebrow at Jeff than looks away***

**Simms!Master: Very much like Vier and his scarf Sieben had an unhealthy attachment to it**

**11:*just glaring at the Masters with sheer hatred***

**Steve: Ha! I doubt that! How so?**

**Simms!Master: Well, actually it's he's more like Funf and his celery...**

**Steve: That still doesn't answer the question...**

**Simms!Master: Well, like how Funf thought that the celery on his lapel would keep him safe, Sieben also thought that his umbrella would do the same, at one point he stated that it was a force field or something along those line...**

**7: That's bullshit**

**Steve: I'm calling bullshit on this! *quiet for a bit* Alright... There's one down. Is it possible for a patient to revert to their prior selves over time? Like would they practice previous and typically negative habits?**

**Simms!Master: It's a possibility, yes**

**11:*tenses at this***

**David:*to Delgado!Master* Is there anyway we can have Jeff not have to go to electroshock therapy, it doesn't seem to be working**

**Jeff:*looking outside of the window***

**6: *to 11* It's a false memory, I swear! **

**Steve: Alright... Please ignore that. How would you go about preventing that? **

**Delgado!Master: If it's not working then we would have to move on to a different method.**

**11:*trying to remain calm, but is failing***

**Simms!Master: There isn't a way to prevent it as of yet. Why do you ask?**

**11:*starts to panic a bit***

**David: Can that happen for her? There's no progression in her behavior**

**Jeff:*has looked around the room for a while and sees a wax figure standing about ten feet away from the group, tenses***

**6: *backs away from 11 and against a wall with a bit of panic showing* **

**Steve: Uh... Shit, this was a huge mistake on my part. **

**Delgado!Master: It'll have to, David. There's no use continuing something that doesn't work.**

**8: Jeff..? What's wrong?**

**11:*panicking now***

**10:*goes over to 6 to try and calm him down***

**David: Good *turns attention to Jeff* What are you looking at Jeff?**

**Jeff: Can't you see him?!**

**Steve: Uh... *inches away from the situation***

**5: *goes over to 11s side to do the same as 10* **

**6: *still against the wall to Simms!Master* What do you mean there's no way to prevent it?! There HAS to be! **

**8: No, Jeff... What are you seeing?**

**11:*still panicking***

**10:*to 6* He didn't mean it, he didn't mean...**

**Simms!Master: I'm sorry, Zehn, but I do...**

**10:*gives Simms!Master a look that says "Shut the fuck up or I will kill you"***

**Jeff:*getting upset and panicky* The wax figure over there! He's right there! Why can't you see him?!**

**5: Calm down, 11. It won't happen again, it won't. **

**6: *starts breathing a bit heavier panicking at the possibility of the same thing happening***

**Steve: *butts back in and says a bit loudly* Okay, let's try this! Why do you think Funf is protective over Elf?**

**8: *calmly* Ignore it, Jeff. It's not going to hurt you.**

**11:*trying to calm down, but panic only worsens and he takes two fistfuls of his hair until his knuckles are white***

**10:*calmly* 6, it's alright, nothing is going to happen**

**Simms!Master: Delgado, I think it's your turn to answer some of the questions**

**Jeff:*sees the wax figure walking closer to her and freaks out even more* Oh, God he's moving! HE'S MOVING!**

**5: *trying his best to calm 11 down***

**6: *to 10* We don't know that, though! *tightly wraps arms around himself* **

**Delgado!Master: *was mainly paying attention to Jeff, 8, David, and 9 and has no idea what's going on over here* What? What questions?**

**11:*is now hugging himself and rocking back and forth in his chair***

**10:*trying his best to calm 6 down as well***

**Simms!Master: Why is Funf protective of Elf?**

**Jeff:*sees the wax figure get close enough to nearly touch her, jumps out of her seat and hides by 8s legs whimpering***

**Delgado!Master: I know you know... Either way Funf eventually found out about Elf getting molested and usually refused to leave him alone when Sechs was around. Now, Jeff, what are you seeing? **

**6: Oh, of course! **

**8: *trying to calm Jeff down* It won't get you, I promise.**

**11:*shaking his head still trying to deny that this was happening***

**Jeff:*clinging to 8s legs and starts sobbing in his lap* Make it go away, Doctor! Make it go away! Please!**

**6: *begins to hyperventilate* **

**Steve: Well, Goddamn it... **

**8: It's not there Jeff. It can't get you.**

**10: 6, deep breath, just take deep breath *makes his breathing more audible***

**7: Maybe you should stop asking questions for now**

**Jeff:*feels wax figure touching her arm and she freaks out even more, letting out a small whine* He's touching me! He's touching me! *trying to hide under 8s chair***

**6: *desperately trying to mimic 10s breathing* **

**Steve: *backs out of everything with a completely straight face and by the doctors* **

**8: *starts to push Jeff away from the direction she says the thing is looking* **

**Steve: *very quietly to Simms!Master* Uhm... Maybe sedative isn't a bad idea right now...Or, OR... You can start one on ones and attempt to calm them down on your own.**

**10:*manages to get 6 close enough to his chest so that he can hear his hearts beat* Just breath 6, it's okay**

**Jeff:*lets 8 do this, but is still trying to hide under 8 in anyway she can***

**Simms!Master:*nods his head in agreement* We'll start with the latter and if that doesn't work we'll go to the former. *to Delgado!Master* Get Doctors Ainley, Jacobi, and Roberts down here and have some nurses stand by in case they need to be sedated**

**6: *begins to slowly calm down taking slow shaky breaths***

**5: *hugging 11 close calming him in anyway possible* **

**Delgado!Master: *nods and goes off to do so***

**10: That's it, just breathe**

**11:*starts to calm down a bit, and like 6 is letting out slow and shaky breaths***

**Delgado!Master: *comes back with the suggested people and tells them what's happened* **

**Steve: *goes over by 4 and hides behind him a bit* I'm being honest here I was just trying to help.**

**Ainley!Master:*walks over to 10 and 6* Sechs? **

**Roberts!Master:*approaches 8, David, and Jeff* Acht? What's she doing?**

**6: *to Ainley!Master* This is your fault! Stay away! *hides face by 10s shoulder blade***

**Jacobi!Master: *goes over to 11 and 5* Elf, tell me what's happening. I can help. **

**8: *quietly* She might be hallucinating. She sees something we can't.**

**10:*looks at Ainley!Master like "let me deal with this you will get no where"***

**Ainley!Master:*back off a bit***

**11: No you can't! Stay away from me! *clings to 5 a bit tighter***

**Roberts!Master:*talks gently* Jeff? What are you seeing?**

**Jeff:*screams and all but leaps into 8s lap clinging to him desperately* They're teaming up!**

**6: *back to trying to calm down* **

**Jacobi!Master: Very well, then. *backs off***

**8: Who's teaming up? We can help you if we know.**

**5: *to 11* Shh... You're fine. Nothing will happen. I promise, nothing will happen.**

**10: Good, just keep breathing**

**11:*calms down a bit more***

**Jeff:*looks down at the floor and sees a small marionette trying to get to her and actually light the ground on fire as her hand and fore arm become engulfed in flames, but sees that it isn't "dying"* Why aren't you dying?! Why?! What the hell are you?!**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at 8***

**6: *breathing slows to normal and asks in a slightly shaky voice* You don't think it'll happen again do you?**

**5: Good, there we go. *loosens grip a bit on 11* **

**8: *looks back for a bit then goes back to paying attention to Jeff* What are you seeing Jeff? What's there?**

**10: Would I ever lie to you?**

**11:*has calmed down a considerable amount, but his breath is still shaky***

**Jeff:*still burning nothing, but looks at 8* Can't you see them? There's a wax figure and a marionette, why can't you see them?!**

**6: That doesn't answer the question... **

**8: *shakes head* No Jeff we can't. Now stop burning the floor and back away from where you see them.**

**10: No, I don't think it'll happen again**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 and the others with disbelief and slowly backs away from the group until shes hit a wall and just slide down in defeat* I don't think I can take this anymore. I can't take it. I keep torching him and I think "Oh, maybe this time he'll die." But then he doesn't. Why doesn't he, Doctor? *look at 8 with sad eyes* Why doesn't he die?**

**Roberts!Master:*contemplating on whether or not he should sedate Jeff***

**6: *says quietly* Okay... *starts to back away from 10***

**8: He's not real, Jeff. He can't die. He doesn't exist. And he can't do anything to you. **

**Steve: *can tell what Roberts!Master has in mind* You! NO.**

**10:*lets 6 do this***

**Jeff:*trying to think of a way to find a difference between reality and non-reality***

**Roberts!Master:*to Steve* Do you have a better idea?**

**10: Just let Acht try to talk her down**

**Jeff:*searches for something sharp***

**6: *accidentally backs into 11 and 5 but doesn't notice right away* **

**8: Listen to me, Jeff. You know they aren't real.**

**11:*tenses up again***

**Jeff:*finds a pen and stabs herself in the leg and screams in pain***

**6: *notices this whips around and quickly back pedals back to 10* Oh, God, I'm so sorry! **

**8: Oh, my God! Jeff, what was that?! *figures it out and calms down a bit but goes to take the pen away anyway***

**10:*says nothing***

**Jeff:*sees that the wax figure and marionette are gone now and starts to laugh hysterically, the pen still in her leg***

**8: *pulls the pen out off Jeff's leg and doesn't question her hysterical laughter* **

**Steve: Uh... The situation here has actually calmed down drastically... Maybe we should get our one on ones over with?**

**Roberts!Master: Sure**

**Ainley!Master: The sooner the better**

**Jeff:*does even notice 8 took the pen out and continues to laugh***

**8: *not paying attention to anyone but Jeff and says to her a bit concerned* Jeff, what are you laughing at? **

**6: *looks at Ainley!Master and slowly approaches* Lets get this over with... **

**5: 11, relax. Nothing's going to happen... **

**Jacobi!Master: *waits for 11 to calm down***

**Jeff:*still laughing* It worked. It worked!**

**Ainley!Master:*has a feeling this won't end well***

**11:*calms down after a few minutes before letting go of 5 and timidly walk to Jacobi!Master***

**8: Glad to hear... **

**6: Well... Let's go. What are we waiting for?**

**5: *to 11* Good luck.**

**Jacobi!Master: All right, then. Let's go. *starts to walk off to a different room 11 in tow***

**Jeff:*applying pressure to where she stabbed herself when she finally noticed she was bleeding***

**Ainley!Master:*starts to walk to a different room as well***

**11:*trying to remain calm***

**6: *slowly follows Ainley!Master***

**8: Let's find a way to get that patched up... *goes off to find something to do so***

**Jeff:*takes off her shirt and starts to rip it into small strips***

**8: *comes back with supplies and sees this* Oh... Uh... Jeff?**

**Jeff:*looks up at 8 like she didn't just rip up her shirt***

**8: *raises eyebrow* I was gone for five seconds... *goes to work on patching up Jeff***

**Jeff:*knows that the bandages need to go around her leg, so she quickly slides out of her pants as well***

**David:*covers Delgado!Master's and Simms!Master's eyes***

**10:*goes and covers Roberts!Master's eyes as well***

**8: Uhm... *trying not to focus on anything but patching Jeff up***

**Jeff:*confused as to why 8 is blushing***

**8: *patches her up and looks away* You should... Uh... Put your pants back on...**

**Jeff:*tilts her head in confusion as to why 8s acting weird, but does as he asks***

**-camera flippy doo to 11 and Jacobi!Master***

**Jacobi!Master: So, how are you feeling today Elf?**

**11:*avoiding eye contact and answers quietly* Okay**

**Jacobi!Master: That's good. Why just okay?**

**11: Because**

**Jacobi!Master: There's no reason..?**

**11: Just because, I don't see why you need to know**

**Jacobi!Master: It helps me to understand what's wrong so I can help you. Now, are you going to tell me why?**

**11: No**

**Jacobi!Master: Well, then... Let's move on. *writes down a few notes and waits for 11 to do something***

**11:*gets a bit fidgety***

**Jacobi!Master: Is something the matter?**

**11:*more to himself, but can still be heard* I don't like it here**

**Jacobi!Master: A lot of patients say that. What's your reason?**

**11: Why would I tell you?**

**Jacobi!Master: That's a normal response as well... *writes down something then moves on* What was happening during the group meeting?**

**11:*hostile tone* Nothing that concerns you**

**Jacobi!Master: But it does concern me... I'm your doctor.**

**11:*still hostile* It's none of you're business**

**Jacobi!Master: You do realize I can help you if I know, right? Does it have to do with one of your brothers? Or one of those girls or David?**

**11:*gets a bit agitated* You leave them out of this**

**Jacobi!Master: Who? Multiple people were mentioned.**

**11:*getting annoyed with Jacobi!Master's questions* Do you always ask stupid questions?**

**Jacobi!Master: *remaining calm* Just following what I'm supposed to do...**

**11: It doesn't exactly make you sound like you know what you're doing**

**Jacobi!Master: I wouldn't be here if I didn't know.**

**11:*says nothing, but it's obvious he still pissed off***

**Jacobi!Master: *takes down a few notes and waits for 11s response***

**11:*glares at Jacobi!Master***

**Jacobi!Master: *stares back calmly***

**11:*continues to glare***

**Jacobi!Master: *sighs and decides to break the silence* Got anything to say..? Any questions?**

**11: Piss off! *goes to lunge at Jacobi!Master***

**Jacobi!Master: *moves out of the way and pushes the button that calls for assistance***

**11:*crashes into a wall and is a bit dazed***

**Male Nurse: *comes in and restrains 11 while he's dazed***

**Female Nurse: *comes in with a prepared syringe***

**11:*starts fighting instantly* No! Get away from me! NO!**

**Male Nurse: *tightens grip and glares at 11 but says nothing***

**Female Nurse: Don't worry it won't put you to sleep. Just calm you down. *injects 11 with sedative***

**11:*tenses for a moment and then goes lax in Male Nurse's arms***

**Male Nurse: *sits 11 down and leaves Female Nurse close behind***

**Jacobi!Master: Are you willing to talk now?**

**11:*eyes are glazed over and nods his head***

**Jacobi!Master: *smiles* Wonderful... Now, tell me. What was going on when I entered the room? Why we're you clinging so desperately to your brother?**

**11:*hugs himself and starts to shake***

**Jacobi!Master: It's alright, Elf. You can tell me. Patient confidentiality.**

**11:*quickly as he possibly can* Sechs hurt me... bad**

**Jacobi!Master: *nods and leans forward a bit* How bad?**

**11:*whimpers a bit* Please, don't make me**

**Jacobi!Master: It will help if you tell me...**

**11:*fear is in his eyes* No, no, please. I don't want this**

**Jacobi!Master: *begins to watch 11 closely to see what he does***

**11: *squeezes his eyes shut* God, please, no!**

**Jacobi!Master: *fully realizes what's happening and patiently waits for it to be over***

**11: *mind is somewhere else* No, please, don't do this.**

**Jacobi!Master: *continues observing carefully occasionally taking notes because why not***

**11: *just starts to full on sob***

**Jacobi!Master: *decides to wait a bit before questioning what happened***

**11:*continues to sob***

**-another camera flip while 11 calms down- **

**6: *sits partially curled up waiting to be questioned***

**Ainley!Master:*doesn't know how to start the conversation***

**6: So... *halfway hides behind knees* What do you need to know..? Or want to know...**

**Ainley!Master: What lead to that emotional breakdown?**

**6: *glares at Ainley!Master* Which one?**

**Ainley!Master: The one during group**

**6: Is this going to help..? Telling you? Because I don't know if it will.**

**Ainley!Master: It normally helps to talk about these things**

**6: Someone brought up the... Thing... With Elf. *hides behind knees again***

**Ainley!Master: Who brought it up?**

**6: I don't think that parts relevant...**

**Ainley!Master: Was it one of your brothers?**

**6: No... Why do you need to know?**

**Ainley!Master: Because it's my job**

**6: ... It was Steve... It was just an honest question though...**

**Ainley!Master: The way you and Elf reacted it seemed to be a big deal**

**6: Maybe it was an overreaction then!**

**Ainley!Master: Alright, Sechs, calm down**

**6: *sighs* We're on the same page right? With the subject?**

**Ainley!Master: I believe we are, but do correct me if they're wrong**

**6: What do you think we're talking about then? The whole cause of the breakdown?**

**Ainley!Master: I think just by Steve mentioning it, it triggered the memory again**

**6: Probably... *silent for a bit* I threatened to do it again! *gets close to Ainley!Master and grabs him by the shoulders* How many times did this happen in the false memory? Please, tell me only once!**

**Ainley!Master: Sechs this wasn't a false memory and we don't know how many times you molested Elf, unfortunately you've done it more than once**

**6: *looks terrified after being told it happened more then once* Right... The blonde one said there's no way to stop this from possibly happening again... Is that really true?**

**Ainley!Master: We haven't found a way to prevent it yet**

**6: Well, then what am I supposed to do?!**

**-Camera Switch to Roberts!Master and 8-**

**Roberts!Master: Acht, how are you doing to day?**

**8: *silent for a bit contemplating whether or not to answer* Fine...**

**Roberts!Master: That's good *writes down some note***

**8: *starts to observe his surroundings while waiting to be questioned***

**Roberts!Master: What's your relationship with Jeff McCrimmon?**

**8: Uh... *raises eyebrow* Why is this important?**

**Roberts!Master:*shrugs* Just a question**

**8: Then I don't have to answer? Besides, judging by the way you asked you already know the answer.**

**Roberts!Master: I've only heard the answer from another, it's best to hear it from the person rather than make an assumption, it's why I asked**

**8: *silent for a bit* Alright, fine. It's a... Romantic... Relationship.**

**Roberts!Master: You do realize that she is seventeen years old right?**

**8: Technically... In human years she is. Uh... How old am I again?**

**Roberts!Master: Acht, we've been over this, Jeff is not from the Dark Planet, Sahriel, she is from Earth and you're 23**

**8: *doesn't say anything about Jeff's home* 23? Do I look 23 to you?**

**Ainley!Master: Yes**

**8: Okay then... I think we should move on, what are some other questions?**

**Roberts!Master: Do you call your partner names or put her down?**

**8: Uhm... No. Last time I checked that's not what you do to someone you love...**

**Roberts!Master: Do you use her disabilities to control her?**

**8: What?! No! What are you trying to suggest?!**

**Roberts!Master: You show signs of possessive behavior, one would think you're being protective while other would see it as a form of jealousy, one of the signs of a future abuser. Do you ever hit her whenever she doesn't do what you tell her?**

**8: Let me think about this... No! There's no logical reason to do that!**

**Roberts!Master: Do you ever tell her that she's nothing without you?**

**8: I'm going to deny all of this, you understand that right?**

**Roberts!Master: How many bouts of amnesia do you have?**

**8: *silent for a bit at the unexpected question* I don't know... I don't really keep track.**

**Roberts!Master: Do you remember everything you did from this morning until now?**

**8: Not to the exact detail. ... I think.**

**Roberts!Master:*writes down some notes* Interesting**

**8: What are you suggesting?**

**Roberts!Master: Could it be that for every time you forget it's after you've physically, mentally, emotionally, or even sexually abused Jeff?**

**8: Well, it's never happened... So, I guess that's a no.**

**Roberts!Master: And you're sure of this? One hundred percent?**

**8: Absolutely! Why wouldn't I be?**

**Roberts!Master: You have off and on amnesia, it could also be the reason she stays with you**

**8: She stays with me because of amnesia or abuse? And it's neither just to clarify.**

**Roberts!Master: She stays in this relationship with you even though you abuse her because of the amnesia**

**8: Abuse because of the amnesia? Wait, wait, wait. Why am I asking? This doesn't happen! Do you see any marks on her as a sign of physical abuse?**

**Roberts!Master: About a week ago she had to go to the infirmary because of a broken arm. She said she broke it in a fight, but I don't think that's the case**

**8: Why not? You and I both know she can get pretty violent. ...Does it seem like I'm trying to cover my tracks?**

**Roberts!Master: As true as that statement is she hadn't been seen with anyone that day except you. And when we asked what happened, you freaked out for a bit, saying you were going to make her pay, passed out, and when you came to you forgot the entire incident. And due to the fact that you're in a romantic relationship you two are going to have to be separated for a while…  
8:*ignores the separation part* What?! Oh, my God, Jeff! *runs off to go and find her***

**Roberts!Master: Acht! Get Back here! *chases after 8***

**-Camera Switch to Delgado!Master and Jeff-**

**Delgado!Master: You seem a lot calmer today, Jeff.**

**Jeff:*doesn't have a shirt on still and is quiet***

**Delgado!Master:*ignores silence* How are you today?**

**Jeff:*remains silent and becomes intrigued with the floor***

**Delgado!Master:*silent for a bit then tries to get Jeff's attention with another question* What is your relationship with Acht?**

**Jeff:*head perks up and she glares at Delgado!Master* Care to explain why it's your business?**

**Delgado!Master: Just a question.**

**Jeff: If it's "just a question" then I don't have to answer it *gets a bit fidgety***

**Delgado!Master: It would help if I knew. Are you trying to hide something?**

**Jeff:*quickly* No. I just don't see how this is going to help**

**Delgado!Master: I've been told that you two are indeed, together. I just need you to clarify.**

**Jeff: What if we are? What's it to you?**

**Delgado!Master: It's information that we need to know. If you are to be staying together I need some information.**

**Jeff:*crosses arms across her chest* Like what?**

**Delgado!Master: Do you feel afraid of Acht in anyway?**

**Jeff:*confused* No**

**Delgado!Master:*writes something down* Are you sure? Previous experiences say otherwise.**

**Jeff:*still confused* What do you mean?**

**Delgado!Master: Last week you were sent to the infirmary with a broken arm. You had said you broke it in a fight. But it happens that the only person you had contact with that day was Acht.**

**Jeff: What are you suggesting?**

**Delgado!Master: I'm suggesting that you may be being abused by your partner. But, only you can clarify...**

**Jeff:*tilts her head in confusion* Is that suppose to happen?**

**Delgado!Master: No... That's exactly what you DON'T want to happen. **

**8: *bursts into the room* Jeff! *hugs her* I'm sorry if I did anything! I'm so sorry!**

**Jeff:*still confused* Doctor? Am I supposed to be afraid of you?**

**8: According to them... Don't be! Please, don't be! I would never hurt you.**

**Jeff:*still doesn't understand what's going on* Why would you?**

**Roberts!Master:*runs in and sees 8 hugging Jeff* Acht, just put her down...**

**Jeff: Why do you think he'd hurt me?**

**8: *says nothing and continues to hug Jeff***

**Jeff:*senses that 8s upset about something so she hugs him back while running her hand up and down his back***

**8: It better be a false memory... *hugs Jeff tighter* I'm sorry... **

**Delgado!Master: *looks at Roberts!Master like "should we do something"***

**Jeff: Don't be sorry for something you didn't do *rests her head on his chest***

**Roberts!Master:*walks up to Jeff and 8 to try and separate them***

**Delgado!Master: *takes hint and goes to help Roberts!Master* **

**8: *doesn't say anything but looks at Roberts!Master saying "stay away"***

**-Camera Switch to 11 and Jacobi!Master-**

**11:*hugging Jacobi!Master and has calmed down a considerable amount***

**Jacobi!Master: *hugging back keeping 11 calm to the best of his ability***

**11:*quietly* Can we talk about something else, please?**

**Jacobi!Master: *to 11 calmly* Of course, if you like.**

**11:*silent because he can't stop thinking about what happened and starts to shake again***

**Jacobi!Master: Get your mind off of the subject, Elf. We will do everything in our power from letting this happen. Now... what will the next topic be? Or if you can't think of anything you are allowed to leave, if you so desire.**

**11:*gets up and quickly leaves the room to look for 5***

**5: *finds 11* There you are. How did it go? You look tired...**

**-Flip to Ainley!Master and 6-**

**6: Put me in a straight jacket! Anything!**

**Ainley!Master: We can only put you in a straight jacket if we feel you are a threat to yourself and others**

**6: Well... Why not?! Has this happened at all I'm the past three years here? The reverting thing?**

**Ainley!Master: No it hasn't**

**6: *calms down a bit upon hearing this* Okay... But, really... Why not?!**

**Ainley!Master: I already told you why**

**6: *throws arms up in defeat and gives up***

**Ainley!Master: You may go if you'd like**

**6: Good... *leaves as quickly as possible***

**-Back to 8, Jeff, and those guys-**

**Roberts!Master:*is trying to pull Jeff off of 8***

**Jeff:*hanging onto 8 as tight as she can without hurting him***

**Delgado!Master: *doing the same but with 8***

**8: *clings to Jeff equally as tight* Give me one good reason as to why I should let her go!**

**Roberts!Master: A month ago we found handprints around her neck, they were your hands, last week she showed up in the infirmary with a black eye...**

**8: What?! *instantly lets go and attacks Roberts!Master* You dirty liar!**

**Roberts!Master and Jeff:*crash to the ground***

**8: *all hatred and attention currently focused on Roberts!Master who he is baring teeth and glaring at***

**Roberts!Master: Even now you're hurting her!**

**Jeff:*just staying still so 8 doesn't hit her by accident***

**8: How the hell..?! *snaps and starts to punch Roberts!Master in the face full force***

**Delgado!Master: *calls in Nurses to restrain and sedate 8***

**Jeff:*hugs 8 again trying to get him to stop***

**8: *stops attacking Roberts!Master after Jeff holds him but still shaking with anger***

**Jeff:*shushes 8 and says calmly* It's okay, it's okay, you didn't do any of those things to me *manages to get herself and 8 up and goes to sit by a wall and continues to calm 8 down***

**8: *lets Jeff do this and waits for the Nurses to come and do as they were told***

**Male Nurse:*runs in, but stops when he sees Jeff trying to calm 8 down, looks at Delgado!Master* What is she doing?**

**Roberts!Master:*slowly gets up and looks at Delgado!Master* He's got a stronger hold on her than we thought**

**Delgado!Master: Does he, though..?**

**Female Nurse: *comes in and stands by waiting for the command***

**Jeff:*continues to hug 8 and run her hand up and down his back* It's okay**

**Roberts!Master: We could have it the wrong way... Maybe Jeff is the one abusing Acht and Acht is just defending himself**

**Male Nurse: What's the call, Doc?**

**Delgado!Master: *to the nurses* You'll have to stand by for a moment... *to Roberts!Master* Maybe there's no abuse at all. We do have to consider the option.**

**Delgado!Master: And what led you to think of that?**

**Roberts!Master: Not entirely sure**

**Male Nurse:*nods his head***

**Delgado!Master: Well... *to the Nurses quietly* Put them to sleep while they're distracted. *to Roberts!Master* We can discuss this when they're out.**

**Male Nurse:*sneaks up on 8 and Jeff and grabs hold of both***

**Jeff:*doesn't like the skin to skin contact with the Male Nurse and starts to squirm***

**8: *thrashes violently against the Male Nurses grasp* **

**Female Nurse: *injects 8 with sedative first and then preps another for Jeff***

**8: *slowly stops moving and passes out***

**Jeff:*not happy with Male Nurse and tries to headbutt him with the back of her head while trying to kick Female Nurse's syringe away***

**Male Nurse:*easily dodges Jeff's headbutt attempts***

**Female Nurse: *manages to keep syringe away and while Jeff is preparing another kick sedated her***

**Jeff:*movements start to slow down until she falls limp in Male Nurse's arm***

**Male Nurse:*actually lays 8 and Jeff next to each other so that it looks like 8 is hugging Jeff in his sleep and vice versa***

**Roberts!Master:*questioning look at Male Nurse, but says nothing***

**Delgado!Master: ... Right. That'll be all then, thank you.**

**Male Nurse:*leaves like he didn't just do something weird***

**Female Nurse: *follows Male Nurse***

**Delgado!Master: *to Roberts!Master* Any new theories on this predicament?**

**Roberts!Master: It doesn't make sense, but why don't we separate them for now?**

**Delgado!Master: Why not? **

**Robert!Master: Why doesn't it make sense?**

**Delgado!Master: Honestly, at this point I just want to look into this a little more. So if you desire to separate them that's fine by me.**

**Roberts!Master: I meant to separate them right now**

**Delgado!Master: Right. Then let's get to it.**

**Roberts!Master:*picks up Jeff and lays her on the couch in the room***

**Delgado!Master: *picks up 8 and moves him to the other side of the room and places him on a chair or something***

**Roberts!Master: Alright, now that that's done with…**

**-In the commons now- **

**Steve: I'm partially sorry about causing that freak out.**

**11:*not paying attention to anyone and just clinging to 5***

**5: *allowing 11 to do this but not doing anything back***

**Steve: Yeah….**

**6: *glares at Steve but says nothing***

**Steve: *hides behind 4***

**10:*look at 11 and asks 5* Is he alright?**

**9:*contemplating how he's going to mess with 6 and 11***

**5: He's better than he was before. *to 11 gently* Are you going to be alright, 11?**

**11:*just looks at 5 with glazed over eyes***

**5: *examines 11s eyes* Did they drug you?**

**4: Probably…**

**7: Wouldn't surprise me**

**11:*nods his head***

**4: That could explain why he's being so clingy.**

**9: Or he's just being weird…  
10: Just shut up right now**

**4: Or both… Sorry.**

**6: *to 9* Your voice annoys me.**

**9: Well get use to it because you're going to have this voice in like three regenerations…**

**10:*to 9* Will you shut up?**

**6: *to 9* Don't remind me.**

**4: Bad things…**

**Steve: Yeah, seriously…**

**11:*something captures his attention so he wanders off***

**5: *contemplates going after 11 but decides he'll be fine for now***

**9: Hey, where are Jeff and 8?**

**7: If you get into another one of those questions about Jeff and 8s personal life we will have to hurt you**

**Steve: Yeah, I will maul you. And leave you with just enough life to regenerate.**

**9:*silent for a moment***

**6: *looks at 9* Did you finally decide to shut up?**

**9: No, just thinking of something else to talk about**

**Steve: Oh boy… **

**6: *glares at 9 but says nothing***

**9: You didn't have that long of a run did you?**

**6: …What? **

**9: You didn't exactly last that long in that incarnation **

**6: You're one to talk!**

**9: Well at least I die saving someone! You just hit your head!**

**6: *glares at 9 with hatred but can't find anything to say***

**9: Seriously, what were you doing that made you fall?**

**6: Why should I tell you?! You already lived it, I don't think I need to clarify! **

**9: At least I didn't die because the Rani shook the TARDIS!**

**6: You shut your Goddamn mouth!**

**9: You know it's true!**

**6: *can't think of anything to say glares at 9 with sheer hatred and storms off***

**-Over by 11-**

**11:*just sitting in the hallway staring at the wall***

**6: *ended up storming off in the same direction 11 wandered in and sees him* Oh, wonderful… It's you.**

**Elf:*looks up at 6 and waves***

**6: *glares at 11* It's always you isn't it? *starts walking towards 11***

**Elf:*looks at 6 confused***

**Sechs: … Did the doctors drug you? *examines 11 a bit closer***

**Elf:*nods his head***

**Sechs: *smiles* Lovely… You seem to have no problem with this. **

**Elf:*still confused***

**Sechs: God, you are a clueless little fuck. **

**Elf:*doesn't like where this is going and tries to back away***

**Sechs: *wraps arm around Elf and pulls him closer to keep him from escaping* Now, where do you think you're going?**

**Elf:*whimpers and starts trying to escape from Sechs' grasp***

**Sechs: *digs nails into Elf's shoulder* You didn't answer.**

**Elf:*quietly and afraid* Please don't hurt me**

**Sechs: *smiles darkly* I can't make that promise.**

**Elf:*whimpers* Please don't do this**

**Sechs: Oh, you know you like it. *holds Elf still with one arm and use the other to feel him up***

**Elf:*tenses and squeezes his eyes shut***

**Sechs: *laughs quietly* Aw… What's wrong? **

**Elf:*shakes his head* Please stop**

**Sechs: *quickly pins 11 against a wall with his stomach facing said wall arms being held above his head***

**Elf:*whimpers again* Please, Sechs. I'm sorry**

**Sechs: *curious* Sorry for what? *glares and increases grip on Elf's wrist* I swear, if you avoid the question...**

**Elf:*yelps in pain* I'm sorry for making Mom leave! I didn't mean to! *cries softly***

**Sechs: *says in a tone laced with hatred* You'd better be.**

**Elf:*remains silent as tears silently fall down his face***

**Sechs: *moves one hand away from Elf's wrists and begins to rub Elf's abdomen slowly moving lower***

**Elf:*let's out a small whine and instant regrets it***

**Sechs: *stops traveling downward and digs nails into Elf's lower abdomen probably around where his pants start* Something the matter?**

**Elf:*bites his lip to prevent himself from making anymore noise and shakes his head quickly***

**Sechs: That's what I thought... *travels lower slowly and makes it to his groin and begins to fondle him***

**Elf:*tenses up again and trying to remain quiet***

**Sechs: *continues what he's doing down there and begins to nip at Elf's neck***

**Elf:*continues to silently cry***

**Sechs: *says mockingly... Or so I imagine that might be the wrong word* Oh, no. Is something the matter?**

**Elf:*squeezes eyes shut and shakes his head again***

**Sechs: Good... *brings hand up a bit up front and starts to grind on Elf from behind***

**Elf:*tears pour down his face faster and his body is really tight***

**Sechs: *moves hand back up to Elf's lower stomach area and begins to suck at his neck***

**Elf:*involuntary whimper escapes his mouth***

**Sechs: *digs nails into Elf's stomach and drags them a couple inches to the side* If you keep making noise it will only get worse. *goes back to giving Elf a hicky***

**Elf:*bites lips***

**Sechs: *decides Elf has had enough by now and stops everything and backs away* You deserved this. *leaves back from the way he came***

**Elf:*doesn't move for a moment before turning around and sliding down the wall, curls up in a ball crying***

**-Back at the Commons-**

**6: *comes back in and walks over to 5, 9, and 10***

**10:*sees 6 is still a little pissed* Are you alright?**

**6: Yeah, fine. *glares at 9 like "I feel like you did something but I don't know what yet"***

**9:*remains silent***

**7:*looks at a clock in the commons and then says to 5* It's been a while since 11 left. Maybe we should go look for him?**

**5: *nods* Let's go. *walks off in the direction 11 wandered in***

**10:*follows after***

**7:*follows after 10***

**9:*stays where he is***

**6: *contemplates following for a bit then finally decides to go as well***

**Elf:*hasn't moved or stopped crying***

**5: *finds 11* Oh, my God! *runs over to him and by his side* What happened?**

**Elf:*tenses when he hears someone talking* Please, Sechs! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!**

**6: *blacked out for the whole episode so he doesn't know what to make of this* **

**5: What do you mean, Sechs? *looks at 6 a bit confused***

**Elf:*still drugged just so everyone knows, whimpers* Sechs hurt me bad**

**5: What happened? What did he do? **

**6: *thinking 11 might have lived a false memory but decides not to say it***

**Elf:*shaking* I'm not allowed to say, he'll hurt me more**

**5: Say it to me, he won't do anything when I'm here.**

**Elf:*curls up in a tighter ball* No, he'll hurt me again**

**5: *glares at 6 "fuck off or I will make you"***

**6: *raises hands in defeat and backs away slowly***

**10 and 7:*worried about 11***

**5: *examines 11 closer and sees the hicky on 11s neck* What happened here? *has an idea of what happened but wants to hear 11s opinion***

**Elf: I deserved it, I made Mom run away**

**5: 11, what are you talking about? What happened?**

**Elf:*looks up at 5 still upset* He touched me bad**

**5: *starts pricing together what happened* Oh, God... *wraps arms around 11* I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go off alone.**

**Elf:*full on sobbing now, clinging to 5 as tightly as he can***

**6: *walks back in slowly* Maybe the drugs made him live a false memory.**

**5: Really? *situates 11 to so the others can see 11s hicky* Explain this**

**Elf:*whimpers again and tries to hide the hicky with his shoulder***

**7 and 10:*don't know what to do***

**6:*stares at it trying to think of an explanation***

**5:*glares at 6* Nothing?**

**Elf:*muttering apologies***

**10:*to 5* Timmy could have done this to him and it triggered the false memory**

**7: That's a possibility**

**5: Could he have switched them up? 6 and Timmy I mean?**

**7: It's possible**

**5: Well… How do we know for sure?**

**7: We could ask him *points to 11***

**5: Well, he's been saying Sechs…**

**7: We could see if the mark on 11s neck matches up to 6**

**5: Uhm…**

**6: … How?**

**5: Furthermore, will 11 let you?**

**10: I'm sure as long as you're with him he'll be fine**

**Elf:*still muttering apologizes***

**5: Alright, then… Try it.**

**6: But… How?!**

**7: As bad as an idea I think this is, 6 could make it look like he's going to bite 11 where he was bit and leave a gap. One of us can check to see if it matches up **

**5: I guess that could work. 6! Come here!**

**6:*slowly walks up to 5 and 11*  
Elf:*notices 6 approaching him and 5 and starts to try and move away from 5 to hide***

**5:*holds 11 still* Don't worry, 11. Nothing's going to happen, I'm right here. And so are 10 and 7. 6 would be incredibly outnumbered.**

**Elf:*glazed eyes hold fear as he starts to mutter apologizes again***

**7:*to 6* Make it quick**

**6:*does as he was directed***

**5: … I can't tell from this angle**

**10:quickly comes over to look* Oh, dear**

**6:*quickly backs away***

**5: What?**

**Elf:*whimpers***

**10: … It matched**

**5: What?! *glares at 6* Back away!**

**6: Well, we haven't tested the other party!**

**Elf:*starts to apologies to 5 because he thinks he's mad at him***

**7: One of us could mind meld with him…**

**6: Or not!**

**5: Something to hide?**

**6:*silent panic in his eyes***

**7: I was talking about 11, but we could mind meld with 6**

**5: Someone's spilling, by force or not!**

**6:*slowly backing away***

**10:*to 5* Just mind meld with 11, he won't fight you**

**5: 11, I'm going to need you to hold still. *does as was suggested***

**Elf:*does as he's told, but still tenses up***

**-Camera Switch to Delgado!Master and Roberts!Master-**

**Delgado!Master: We could get answers if we hypnotize them.**

**Roberts!Master: We might as well**

**Delgado!Master: Great, now all we have to do is wait for them to wake up.**

**Roberts!Master: That shouldn't be too long**

**Delgado!Master: What makes you say that?**

**Roberts!Master: Sedative wasn't that strong**

**Delgado!Master: Well... The more you know. By the way, are you okay? You got punched in the face multiple times...**

**8: *slowly wakes up and begins looking around with a confused look***

**Roberts!Master: I'll be fine, for now let's go and deal with Acht. *walks up to 8* Acht? Are you alright?**

**8: Oh... Great. Who are you and why are you approaching? *looks around* Where are we?**

**Roberts!Master: We're at Hellingly Asylum, my name is Dr. Eric Roberts. You've been here for three years...**

**8: *looks at Roberts!Master a little longer* An asylum? Why am I in an asylum? ... Who am I?**

**Roberts!Master: You're name is Acht Smith, you suffer from paranoid delusion, on and off amnesia and Sado-Masochistic personality Disorder. You also abuse you're girlfriend, Jeff McCrimmon**

**8: *glares at Roberts!Master* How do I know I can trust you? You look and sound like a liar...**

**Delgado!Master: *pipes in* Technically we can't be sure of the last fact, Roberts.**

**Roberts!Master:*to Delgado!Master* True *to 8* What do I need to do to convince you?**

**8: I don't know. Records?**

**Roberts!Master:*pulls out 8s record***

**Jeff:*stirs a little***

**8: *takes records and examines it and says with a bit of sarcasm* Lovely writing... *reads records* Refers to himself as the Doctor..?**

**Jeff:*wakes up and says groggily* Doctor?**

**8: *looks at Jeff* Yes? Wait... *to Roberts!Master* HA! That's who I am. You need to fix your notes... *tosses them back to Roberts!Master and goes over to Jeff***

**Jeff:*goes to get up and ends up stumbling into 8s arms***

**Roberts!Master:*grabs his notes and looks at Delgado!Master like he's saying "Do something"***

**8: *catches Jeff* Are you Jeff? The papers mentioned you.**

**Delgado!Master: *gives him a look that says "like what"***

**Jeff:*looks up at 8 and figures amnesia hit again* That's me, Jeff McCrimmon**

**Robert!Master:*gives him a look that says "Anything"***

**8: Excellent. *helps her stand up***

**Delgado!Master: Jeff, Acht. I need your attention for a moment then you're free to go.**

**Jeff:*leaning on 8 a bit due to the drugs* What?**

**Delgado!Master: I'll need you two to... Negotiate something with me. About your current situation.**

**Jeff: Fine let's do this**

**8: *cautiously walks Jeff over***

**Delgado!Master: *looks at Roberts!Master like "why am I doing this"***

**Roberts!Master:*looks back with "Because you're better at dealing with them than me"***

**Delgado!Master: *looks back like "mother..." then turns to Jeff and 8* Due to our current situation you will be allowed to stay together for... Roughly, two more days while we reorganize. So, you have until then, I suppose, to prove to us that this isn't abusive in anyway.**

**Jeff: Oh my God, how many times do I have to say this?! No one's abusing anybody!**

**Delgado!Master: We just need to be sure. I'm sorry, but we can't take your word for it.**

**Jeff: And why the fuck not, bitch?!**

**Delgado!Master: Because for all we know one of you could be forcing the other to keep their mouth shut.**

**Jeff:*confused again and looks at 8 and then back at Delgado!Master* We have stated we love each other, yes?**

**Delgado!Master: *nods* Yes.**

**Jeff: And you also stated that people who love each other don't hurt each other right?**

**Delgado!Master: Either way, it's better safe than sorry. We don't want either of you doing something you'd regret.**

**Jeff:*rolls her eyes* Okay, fine, but you're both wrong**

**Delgado!Master: Good to see you're at least cooperating.**

**Jeff:*rolls her eyes* Can we leave?**

**Delgado!Master: Yes. You may leave.**

**Roberts!Master: Jeff, why don't we get you a shirt first? Dr. Delgado and I need to talk to Acht for a moment**

**Jeff:*looks at the two distrustingly***

**8: *motions for Jeff to go find a shirt and waits to be questioned***

**Jeff:*nods her head to 8 and goes to find a nurse to give her a shirt***

**8: *turns to Roberts!Master and Delgado!Master* What do you want?**

**Roberts!Master: Because you have off and on amnesia, we're going to try and see if we can help you remember things**

**8: I'm pretty sure I have all of my memory back, thanks.**

**Roberts!Master: Can you remember what you did last week?**

**8: Can you? **

**Delgado!Master: Don't turn this around.**

**8: *glares at Delgado!Master then says to Roberts!Master* No, I can't. I've only been here two days.**

**Roberts!Master: You've been here for three**

**8: No. I haven't. Two days. I've been counting. Ask any of the other "Smiths". They'll say the same thing.**

**Roberts!Master:*sends Delgado!Master a "help me" glance***

**Delgado!Master: You all could be having a collaborative episode. This has happened a couple times before, where you all refused to believe how long you've been here. And it's always lead us right back to the start...**

**Roberts!Master:*nods his head in agreement***

**8: I doubt that. I know for a fact that we've only been here two days. There's no way we could have been here longer... And why did you ask if I know what I did last week? What happened last week?!**

**Roberts!Master: You broke Jeff's arm!**

**8: No, I didn't! I would never do that!**

**Roberts!Master: You were the only one seen with her that day**

**8: That's impossible she must have had some other outside contact!**

**Roberts!Master: She was only seen with you that day**

**8: How? How could I have kept her to myself the entire day?**

**Roberts!Master: Both of you refused to come out of your room**

**8: And you couldn't send in any staff?**

**Roberts!Master: Door was barricaded**

**8: How did you get in then? ... And how was it fractured? Do you have an X-Ray?**

**Roberts!Master: It took us a while, but we managed to move the bed that happened to be blocking the door. When we looked at the X-ray, the fracture was forced**

**8: What?! Don't be offended when I say I don't believe you... You don't happen to have the x-ray, do you?**

**Roberts!Master: Actually I do *shows him the x-ray***

**8: *examines it closely* Impossible...**

**Roberts!Master: It is possible**

**8: *stares at the x-ray horrified but says nothing***

**Roberts!Master: Do you believe us now?**

**8: *closes eyes tight and shakes head* It's impossible, I could never have done that. Not to her...**

**Roberts!Master:*takes the x-ray away from 8* But you did Acht**

**8: *keeps eyes shut, hugs self and says nothing and then says to Roberts!Master*** **What does this mean, then? What are you going to do?**

**Roberts!Master: It seems that every time you've abused Jeff you forget that you've done so, with think this is the cause of your off and on amnesia. What we're going to do is try to hypnotize you and see if there are any injuries that we need to be worried about**

**8: *thinks about it for a bit but is starting to fall for the false memory* ... Okay.**

**-Camera Flip-**

***6, 7, and 10 watch 5 mind meld with 11***

**6: *contemplating whether or not to get out of there right now***

**Elf:*whimpering***

**6: *unconsciously goes over by 10***

**5: *let's go of 11 and turns to glare at 6 with pure hatred***

**Elf:*curls up in a ball and rocks himself back and forth***

**5: *starts approaching 6***

**6: Now, hold on... Let me explain.**

**5:*says through clenched teeth and continues to approach 6* You have five seconds to explain yourself**

**6: *says quickly* Maybe there were some trigger words! In what 9 said**

**5:*very close to strangling 6***

**6: *can't think of anything to say***

**7: Hold on, 5. Maybe 6 has a point.**

**5:*too pissed off to listen to reason and punches 6 in the jaw***

**6: *recoils from the hit but remains standing***

**7: *looks at 10 like "we should really do something"***

**5:*tackles 6 to the ground and starts to punch him in the face***

**10:*nods at 7 as if to say "yeah, let's go" runs over and tries to pull 5 away from 6***

**6: *mood swing and starts to attempt to attack back* **

**7: *goes over to assist 10***

**5:*clocks 6 in the jaws again***

**10:*grabs 5 from under his arms and starts to drag him away from 6***

**5: LET GO OF ME!**

**10:*restrains 5 the best he can* Calm down, and then I will let you go**

**6: *spits out some blood and inches away still on the floor* **

**7: *to 5* You could always take this out on 9, you know. It's not impossible and you know that.**

**5:*thinks about it for a minute before biting 10 in the arm***

**10:*yelps in pain and ends up letting go of 5***

**5:*looks at 7 and says* Stay with him *points at 11 before he runs to go find 9***

**10:*looks at 7 like, "should we be worried?"***

**7: *sees this and says to 10* ... Not if he's going after 9. *goes over by 11 and sits next to him***

**6: *wipes blood from nose* Well... Shit.**

**Elf:*shaking, but hugs 7 tightly***

**10:*goes over to 6 and looks him over* We're going to have to get that fixed up, won't we?**

**7: *jumps because he didn't expect to get hugged but doesn't push 11 away***

**6: Yeah, probably.**

***a few Nurses come down the hallway see what's going and manages to get to the group before they can run***

**Elf:*senses the Male Nurses and clings to 7 all the more tighter***

**10:*protective stance in front of 6***

**Male Nurse 1: What's going on here?**

**6: *stands up and says quietly* I bet you'd like to know.**

**Male Nurse 3:*over by 7 and 11* What's going on?**

**Elf:*hides face from Male Nurse 3 in 7s shoulder***

**7: *glares at Male Nurse 3* What does it matter? *doesn't care what 11 is doing* **

**Male Nurse 2: We'll need to escort you back to the commons... Unfortunately you can't just sit in a hallway. Although that would make our jobs a lot easier...**

**6: Not an opportune time to ask this question, I know, but... Do any of you happen to have a piece of cloth or something?**

**10: Fine, we don't have to be escorted we're going** ***pulls a cloth out of his pocket and hands it to 6***

**6: *takes cloth* Thanks... *walks back to the commons* **

**7: *helps 11 stand up and begins to walk him back to the commons***

**Elf:*allows 7 to do this***

**10:*follows after 6, 7, and 11***

**-back in the commons-**

**5: *done taking anger out on 9***

**6: Aw, how come he's not bleeding?!**

**9:*looks at 6 and he has a black eye***

**6: Ah... Better than nothing.**

**Elf:*still clung to 7***

**10:*sits down at the table***

**5: *goes over to 11 and taps him on the shoulder***

**Elf:*jumps, but calms down when he sees who it is and clings to him***

**7:*okay with this***

**5: *hugs 11* There. You're better now, everything is fine.**

**Elf:*remains clung to 5***

**9:*looks at 5 confused as to how one minute he was pissed off but then calm the next***

**6: *removes cloth to see if the bleeding has stopped... It hasn't* What the hell is this?!**

**9: Blood from the looks of it**

**6: *to 9* Not what I meant.**

**9: Then what did you mean?**

**6: Why hasn't it stopped yet? *puts cloth back***

**9: He could have broke your nose**

**6: Fantastic...**

**10: He didn't hit him that hard... did you?**

**5: I don't think so... But, unfortunately, it's not impossible.**

**Elf:*has fallen asleep on 5 due to emotional exhaustion***

**5: *keeps 11 supported so he doesn't fall* **

**6: ... Now what?**

**5: Do you think it's a good idea to see a Nurse?**

**6: Of course not they're evil.**

**10: We'll give it five minutes and if you're nose hasn't stopped bleeding then, then we're going to see a nurse about that**

**6: *sighs* Fair enough...**

**9: What do we do until then?**

**10:*to 9* You shut the hell up**

**5: We can just wait. It's only five minutes.**

**-Five minutes later-**

**10: Alright, let's see if you're still bleeding**

**6: Okay... *moves cloth away again and checks to see***

**10:*sees it hasn't stopped* Alright, we're having a nurse check that out, come on *gets up and waits for 6 to get up***

**6: *quietly so he doesn't wake 11* Seriously, what the fuck?! *to 5* What did you do?!**

**5: *glares at 6* You still deserved it.**

**6: *gets up and goes by 10***

**10:*walks with 6 to a Nurse and let's them know what's going on***

**Elf:*still asleep***

**5: *pets 11s back***

**Nurse: *doesn't fully notice the blood* My... That looks bad. Let me go find something to help. *walks off***

**Elf:*sighs his content in his sleep***

**10: This won't end to badly...**

**6: Yes it will...**

**10: You can't blame me for trying**

**6: I guess that's true**

**Nurse:*comes back***

**Elf:*hugs 5 a bit tighter ***

**-camera flip- **

**8: So how is this hypnotism thing going to work?**

**Roberts!Master: Once you're under a trance we're going to go back a few months and see what's happened**

**8: Okay... How will I know if you're lying or not when you tell me what I said?**

**Roberts!Master: We'll record everything that is said, see? *pulls out a tape record***

**8: Fine. Lets get this over with.*crosses arms and says nothing knowing he's going to regret ever agreeing to do this***

**Roberts!Master: Alright, Acht, *low monotone voice* I want you to relax. Breathe in through you're nose and out through you're mouth**

**8: *confused look at Roberts!Master but does what he's told***

**Roberts!Master:*low monotone voice* Good. I want you to keep doing that while you focus on my voice, and nothing but my voice**

**8: *thinks that there's no way this could work but does it anyway***

**Roberts!Master:*continues speaking on the low monotone voice* Alright, for each breathe you take you become more relaxed and more relaxed. All the tense in your day is just melting away.**

**8: *starting to visibly relax***

**Roberts!Master: Acht, I'm going to count to ten, and with each number I count you will become even more relaxed. 1, becoming relaxed, 2, even more relaxed, 3, more relaxed than you were before, 4, becoming more relaxed, 5, halfway there, 6, 7, doing great, 8, becoming very relaxed, 9, almost completely relax, 10, you are now completely relaxed**

**8: *put into a trance***

**Roberts!Master: Alright, now Acht, I want you to think back to last Thursday. What do you see?**

**8: I see Jeff and I, in our room.**

**Roberts!Master: What are you and Jeff doing?**

**Acht: *bares teeth* You seemed so sure. I'd think you know about the fight.**

**Roberts!Master: Why don't you tell us what happened, Acht?**

**Acht: She was trying to run and beg for mercy. She wasn't doing a very good job.**

**Roberts!Master: Why was she begging for mercy, Acht?**

**Acht: She needed to learn to stay away from the other patients.**

**Roberts!Master: And why does she need to stay away from the other patients, Acht?**

**Acht: She needs to know she's mine, and mine alone.**

**Roberts!Master: Why is she only yours?**

**Acht: *annoyed tone* Because she is. Why do you drone on with these questions?**

**Roberts!Master: So I understand better. How did you make her learn her lesson?**

**Acht: I think you know what happened.**

**Roberts!Master: Id that all you did?**

**Acht: Yes.**

**Roberts!Master: What else did you do?**

**Acht: What did I just say?**

**Roberts!Master: So you said nothing to her while you broke her arm?**

**Acht: Did you hear anything? The door isn't soundproof.**

**Roberts!Master: We weren't there when you broke her arm, we only showed up when we heard Jeff screaming**

**Acht: That's nice.**

**Roberts!Master: So did you say anything to Jeff while you broke her arm?**

**Acht: It sounds strange to say no… but no. The answer for the last time, is no.**

**Roberts!Master: How many times have you had to teach Jeff a lesson?**

**Acht: Since we've been here?**

**Roberts!Master: Sure**

**Acht: Apparently my subconscious has been keeping track so… twelve.**

**Roberts!Master:*looks to Delgado!Master* Think we have enough to separate them?**

**Delgado!Master: Yes. I'll tell the nurses. *goes off***

**Roberts!Master: Acht, I'm going to count back from five and when I get to one you will wake up. 5…4…3…2…1 *snaps his fingers* and wake**

**8:*wakes up with a gasp and looks at Roberts!Master* What the hell happened?!**

**-Camera Switch to Ainley!Master, 10, and 6-**

**Ainley!Master: What happened?**

**6: Funf punched me in the face multiple times for reason you don't need to know.**

**Ainley!Master: Relapse?**

**6: I just said you don't need to know.**

**Ainley!Master: Still have to ask**

**6: No answer. But that's not the point. My nose seems to be bleeding profusely and it normally would have stopped by now.**

**Ainley!Master:*looks at 6s face* Your nose is broken**

**10:*sarcasm* Wonderful**

**6: Excellent… Wait… Explain this, medicine man! *shove bloody cloth by Ainley!Master's face* That's not human blood!**

**Ainley!Master:*looks at the cloth* Mutation**

**6: What?! I demand an explanation for this bullshit!**

**Ainley!Master:*explains the whole thing to 6 and 10 because the writers don't know what to put***

**6: Well… What the fuck? Alright, if two hearts and non-human blood doesn't prove we're alien what will?**

**Ainley!Master: We've been over this…**

**6: Multiple times, I get it. But mutation? All of us?! There's no way all of us could have the same genetic mutation.**

**Ainley!Master: And you all being aliens makes better sense?**

**10: Yes**

**6: Yeah, it kind of does.**

**Ainley!Master:*shakes his head* Well, you're going to have to get that fixed *points to 6s nose***

**6: *sighs* Alright. ... What do you want me to do?**

**Ainley!Master: For now we wait for the bleeding to stop**

**6: Okay... Then?**

**Ainley!Master: Then we fix it**

**-Camera Switch to 8 and Roberts!Master-**

**Delgado!Master: You were hypnotized.**

**8: *looks at him like "no shit" then says to Roberts!Master* What did I say? I disproved you, didn't I? *to himself* Hopefully...**

**Roberts!Master: Actually, quite the opposite...**

**8: *a bit panicked* ... What do you mean?**

**Roberts!Master: You admitted to breaking Jeff's arm, telling us that you were teaching her a lesson**

**8: And I'm supposed to take your word for it?**

**Roberts!Master:*plays the tape recorder***

**-Roberts!Master and Acht's voices on Tape Recorder-**

**Roberts!Master: Alright, now Acht, I want you to think back to last Thursday. What do you see?**

**8: I see Jeff and I, in our room.**

**Roberts!Master: What are you and Jeff doing?**

**Acht: *bares teeth* You seemed so sure. I'd think you know about the fight.**

**Roberts!Master: Why don't you tell us what happened, Acht?**

**Acht: She was trying to run and beg for mercy. She wasn't doing a very good job.**

**Roberts!Master: Why was she begging for mercy, Acht?**

**Acht: She needed to learn to stay away from the other patients.**

**Roberts!Master: And why does she need to stay away from the other patients, Acht?**

**Acht: She needs to know she's mine, and mine alone.**

**Roberts!Master: Why is she only yours?**

**Acht: *annoyed tone* Because she is. Why do you drone on with these questions?**

**Roberts!Master:*turns off recorder***

**8: This is impossible. It must be the false memory! It's taking affect, it showed itself when you hypnotized me!**

**Roberts!Master: These aren't false memories, Acht**

**8: *silent for a bit* Why should I trust you?**

**Roberts!Master: We could always run a polygraph**

**8: ... That could work...**

**Roberts!Master: Alright, Delgado, could you get the polygraph?**

**Delgado!Master *nods* Anything to get out of here... *goes to get polygraph***

**Jeff:*comes back in the room with a shirt* Are you guys done with Acht yet?**

**8: *turns to Jeff* Not quite yet, but they will be soon.**

**Jeff: Okay, do you want me to wait outside?**

**8: *looks at Roberts!Master for an answer***

**Roberts!Master: Sure, go head**

**Jeff:*goes and sits outside***

**Roberts!Master:*thinking to himself* Poor thing**

**8: *watches Jeff leave and asks Roberts!Master* Why? *because he knows nothing bad happened between him and Jeff***

**Roberts!Master: Why what?**

**8: Why does she have to wait outside?**

**Roberts!Master: She doesn't have to, she only asked if she could wait outside**

**8: ... I'm lost... **

**Delgado!Master: *comes back with the polygraph***

**8: It's probably for the better.**

**Roberts!Master:*hooks the polygraph up to 8* State your name please**

**8: *upon impulse* The Doctor.**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at the graph: truth* Alright, Acht, we're going to ask you a series of questions and all you have to do is answer them as honestly as possible, okay?**

**8: *smiles when its truth* Okay.**

**Roberts!Master: Do you call Jeff names or put her down?**

**8: No.**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at graph: truth* Do you refuse to listen to your Jeff's thoughts, feelings or concerns?**

**8: No.**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at graph: truth* Have you ever struck Jeff because you were angry at her?**

**8: No.**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at graph: lie* Have you ever threatened Jeff's well being in an arguement?**

**8: *confident with what his results will be and has stopped watching the polygraph* No.**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at the polygraph: truth* Have you ever physically hurt Jeff?**

**8: No!**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at the graph: lie* Have you ever embarrassed, harassed or criticized Jeff in front of others?**

**8: No.**

**Roberts!Master:*looks to Delgado!Master* Do you have any questions?**

**Delgado!Master: *to 8* Have you ever forced your partner into doing sexual activities or acts against their will?**

**8: What?! No! *quieter* Goddamn insane...**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at the graph: truth* Have you ever touched Jeff in places she told you not to touch?**

**8: No. Not against her will...**

**Roberts!Master: What do you mean?**

**8: What do you mean, what do I mean? I don't think I should have to clarify.**

**Roberts!Master: Humor me**

**8: *face palms* Never mind. Just drop it.**

**Roberts!Master:*sighs* Alright, that's all *starts to unhook 8***

**8: Excellent.**

**Roberts!Master: But before you go, I'll let you know this; you lied twice on the polygraph**

**8: What?! No I didn't!**

**Roberts!Master: Right here *points to where he "lied"* and here *where he "lied"***

**8: ... What were those questions?**

**Roberts!Master: Have you ever struck Jeff when you were mad at her and have you ever physically hurt Jeff?**

**8: *silent stares at Roberts!Master in shock***

**Roberts!Master: You can look for yourself**

**8: *checks polygraph* But... I wasn't lying.**

**Jeff:*pokes her head in* Can I come in?**

**8: Yes.**

**Jeff:*walks into the room and looks at the polygraph* What'd you need a polygraph for?**

**8: We wanted to see if I was lying about hurting you...**

**Jeff: But you weren't...**

**8: Well, they don't seem to agree**

**Jeff: What?**

**8: Exactly.**

**-Camera flip to 5, 7,9, and 11-**

**7: I'm concerned**

**9: About what?**

**7: Where are Jeff and 8, they're usually here by now**

**5: They're probably being tested or something... Though it is a bit strange...**

**Elf:*still sleeping on 5***

**5: Should we worry about them..?**

**9: Maybe the stress from being here finally got to Jeff?**

**Elf:*in his sleep for no reason kisses 5 on the neck***

**5: *to 9* Maybe… Though I do- *squeaks in surprise at what 11 does***

**Elf:*continues what he's doing***

**9:*looks at 5 like, "What the hell?"***

**5: *completely ignores 9 and starts turning bright red but doesn't try to escape yet***

**7:*confused by 11s behavior***

**9: What on Earth?**

**Elf:*gets close to 5s Adam's apple***

**5: *pulls neck away a bit* 11, what are you doing? **

**Nurse: *sees this happening and goes to get 11s doctor (Jacobi!Master)***

**Elf:*ignores 5s question and tries to kiss 5 again***

**7: Should we be concerned 5?**

**5: *to 7* Maybe a little bit... Maybe.**

**7: Should we try to pull him away or no?**

**5: No... No, not yet.**

**9: If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't mind 11 necking you**

**Elf:*still sleeping just so everyone knows and moves to 5s collarbone***

**7: ...Well... He certainly is affectionate in a drug induced sleep**

**5: *glares at 9 then says to 7* A little bit, yeah. *can't really move out of 11s way without possibly dropping him***

**Elf:*still doing what he's doing***

**5: *contemplating whether or not to try and push 11 away***

**Jacobi!Master: *walks in following the nurse* What is it, what do I need to see? *looks at 11 and 5* Oh... Well...**

**Male Nurse: We didn't know if you wanted us to get involved with *gestures at 5 and 11* that or not**

**Ainley!Master:*walking into the commons with 10 and 6 and sses 5 and 11* ... Dr. Jacobi?**

**10:*worry* Oh dear**

**6: *holding nose in pain and looks at 11 and 5* ... Wonderful. **

**Jacobi!Master: *to Ainley!Master* Yes?**

**Ainley!Master: What's going on? *points towards 5 and 11***

**Jacobi!Master: Well... I would say another problem with this family.**

**6: Hey! ... Actually I don't care...**

**Ainley!Master: Should we break this up?**

**10: I'm not sure what to think**

**Jacobi!Master: Probably.**

**6: *to 10* This is going to cause some problems, isn't it?**

**Ainley!Master: Let's go *walks over to 5 and 11***

**10:*to 6* Oh yes**

**Jacobi!Master: *follows Ainley!Master***

**5: *a bit too distracted by 11 to notice either of them***

**Elf:*distracted by what he's doing to notice them***

**Ainley!Master:*slips hand under 5s arms and starts to drag him away from 11, but wait til Jacobi!Master grabs 11***

**Jacobi!Master: *grabs 11 and keeps him supported***

**5: *still a bit red just sayin'* Whoa, what's going on? What are you doing?**

**Elf:*still asleep and doesn't even know 5 was taken away from him***

**Ainley!Master: I need to ask you a few question regarding your little brother**

**5: *quietly* Ah... Shit. *to Ainley!Master* Like what? **

**Jacobi!Master: *decides not to wake 11 up yet and instead brings him back to his room with the help of a nurse***

**Ainley!Master: What your relationship with him is for starters**

**Elf:*let's this happen***

**10:*watches this* He's either got to be a heavy sleeper or a lightweight**

**5: *silent* **

**6: Or both...**

**Ainley!Master: We don't have to talk here we can go and speak in my office**

**5: Well... If we have to speak that would be preferred...**

**Ainley!Master: Alright, follow me *heads to his office***

**5: *regretfully follows***

**-In the office-**

**Ainley!Master: Can you tell me what just happened in the commons Funf?**

**5: Uhm... Well... Can I answer that with a question? What do you think happened?**

**Ainley!Master: I can't exactly say, it would appear that Elf is more than a brother to you...**

**5: Well, he isn't my brother so...**

**Ainley!Master: So you feel the same way as Sechs does about Elf?**

**5: I don't think Sechs feels the way you might think he does about Elf.**

**Ainley!Master: Would you care to enlighten me then?**

**5: In what aspect? Sechs and Elf or me and Elf?**

**Ainley!Master: Sechs and Elf**

**5: I always saw it of more of a punching bag like relationship... What the hell did you think?**

**Ainley!Master: And you're older brother Sechs hurts Elf for no reason at all?**

**5: Couldn't it have been to vent or something? Because I'm pretty sure 6 doesn't like 11... At all. But it is possible Sechs does.**

**Ainley!Master: But 6 and Sechs are the same person**

**5: *laughs* No they're not.**

**Ainley!Master: And why is that?**

**5: The differences might be subtle but there is one main one. 6 is a living breathing life form. A TimeLord at that. Sechs is a false memory...**

**Ainley!Master: Funf, we've told you this for the past three years...**

**5: Told me what? That everything I know is a lie? ... What are you thinking about with my relationship with 11? That's why you brought me up here, wasn't it?**

**Ainley!Master: I think based on how I've seen you two act around each other you're more than just brothers**

**5: If we're more than brothers what are we? And, just checking... According you we're blood related, aren't we?**

**Ainley!Master: You are blood related yes, but as I've said before based on how I've seen you two act around each other I think you're also in love**

**5: And let's say we are. What would be the problem?**

**Ainley!Master: Is that your way of saying that you are?**

**5: It's my way of asking what's wrong with this relationship.**

**Ainley!Master: Other than it's against the law to marry you're brother, nothing**

**5: Whoa there, who said anything about marrying?!**

**Ainley!Master: No one**

**5: You implied it... And what if I say I do feel this way about him? What are you going to do?**

**Ainley!Master: Do you feel that way about him?**

**5: I asked first.**

**Ainley!Master: As long as neither of you are abusing each other I don't see the harm**

**5: Alright then... Yes. The answer to your question is yes.**

**Ainley!Master:*writes down a few notes* Alright, that's all I needed know. Dr. Jacobi probably put Elf back in your room, you may leave**

**5: *curious as to what he wrote but decides not to question it and leaves***

**-Camera switch to 8, Roberts!Master, Delgado!Master, and Jeff-**

**Jeff: I don't care what that says I know for a fact the Doctor's never hurt me! Physically or otherwise!**

**Delgado!Master: I'm sorry but that's not what the evidence says.**

**8: *decides to remain silent***

**Jeff: I don't fucking care what the evidence says! It's wrong!**

**Delgado!Master: Unfortunately, we aren't allowed to take your opinion... And don't ask why not, I know you already know.**

**Jeff: What is that suppose to mean?**

**Delgado!Master: Honestly? It means you know what's going to happen and we're not allowed to stop it.**

**Jeff: Bullshit! What the hell happened to the two day deal?!**

**Delgado!Master: Hypnotism and polygraphs, that's what happened.**

**Jeff: Put me under**

**Delgado!Master: ... What do you mean?**

**Jeff: You hypnotized the Doctor and he told you what happened yes?**

**Delgado!Master: Yes.**

**Jeff: You only heard Acht's side, not the Doctor's, not mine**

**Roberts!Master: Jeff, his name is Acht Smith...**

**Jeff: No it isn't! See, it took me a while to realize this, but it seems that I'm the only one who notices that can tell the false memories from reality**

**Delgado!Master: Well... If that's true why not test it?**

**Jeff: Alright, how do you want me to prove it?**

**Delgado!Master: Allow us to hypnotize you.**

**Jeff: Fine *sits down next to 8***

**Delgado!Master: *hypnotizes Jeff because writers don't care enough right now to write the entire process***

**Jeff:*under trance***

**Delgado!Master: Alright, Jeff. Let's begin. Are you aware of what happened last Thursday?**

**Jeff: Care to fill me in?**

**Delgado!Master: You were sent to the infirmary with a broken arm.**

**Jeff:*laughs* No I wasn't**

**Delgado!Master: Then where were you?**

**Jeff: The Doctor and I are in the TARDIS**

**Delgado!Master: *thinks she's lying but is intrigued by what she says* And is anything happening?**

**Jeff: Oh, yeah, the Doctor's running about like a mad thing. He does that a lot when he's excited about something**

**Delgado!Master: *looks at 8* Really now?**

**8: Uhm...**

**Jeff:*smiles* I'm the same way, but I usually start talk really fast and gesture a lot with my hands**

**Delgado!Master: *turns attention back to Jeff* What else can you tell me?**

**Jeff: What would you like to know?**

**Delgado!Master: What can you tell me about your relationship with him?**

**Jeff: The Doctor and me? For now we're boyfriend and girlfriend, or at least as far as I know**

**Delgado!Master: *looks at Roberts!Master* Anything to say?**

**Roberts!Master: Has the Doctor ever abused you in anyway?**

**Jeff:*shakes her head and says with confidence* Nope. The Doctor loves me and I love him**

**8: Ha! You're still wrong!**

**Roberts!Master:*looks at Delgado!Master as if to say "Now what?"***

**Jeff: Is that all?**

**Delgado!Master: Yes, Jeff, I think that's it. *wakes Jeff up* Surprisingly coherent when in a trance.**

**Jeff: Hybrids are rather chatty when in a trance or asleep**

**Delgado!Master: Alright... Good bye now Jeff.**

**8: Let's go... *takes Jeff's hand and guides her out of the room***

**Jeff:*let's 8 do this***

**Roberts!Master:*shakes his head* Now what?**

**Delgado!Master: Now we decide what we should do with them.**

**-Cam flip to commons and Steve and 4 are there-**

**Steve: I know how we're gonna get out of here.**

**9: How?**

**4: We escape at night.**

**Steve: We gots ta be sneakay.**

**10: Do Jeff, 8, 5, and 11 know about the plan as well?**

**9: Probably not**

**Steve: They don't... But we'll tell them. We'll tell them sneakily...**

***8 and Jeff come back from where they were***

**8: What did we miss?**

**6: Not much...**

**10:*to Steve* Okay**

**9: I think 5 has double standards... or a hypocrite at least...**

**10: Shut up 9**

**Steve: *to 9* How so?**

**10:*to Steve* No, no. Don't ask *to 9* And you shut up**

**Steve: *to 10* What? Why not? Can you tell us what happened?**

**Jeff:*to 8* I'm going to sleep on you *lays her head on 8s shoulder and closes her eyes***

**10: I don't know if 5 would want me telling you**

**8: Alright... But I'm waking you up when we go back to our room. **

**Steve: 5s not here.**

**Jeff:*eyes still shut* Fair enough**

**10: Exactly**

**Steve: That doesn't make any sense. **

**4: Whatever happened to David?**

**David: Right here *sits down by 8 and Jeff* Had to elude some of the staff. *to 8* How's Jeff doing?**

**8: *to David* Fine... Just fine.**

**David: Good, good. And the rest of you?**

**4: Pretty good.**

**Steve: We're going to escape.**

**6: Absolutely fantastic. *a bit of sarcasm***

**8: *not sarcastic* Lovely.**

**Steve: Howsa about you?**

**David: Good, anyway you can fill me in on this plan of escape? *to 6* And what made "fantastic"?**

**Steve: I gotta hear this. **

**6: You're not going to here what happened from me. You'll have to pry it out if one if their mouths...**

**Steve: *looks at the rest of them***

**10: I'm not saying anything and if either of them says anything I'm going to beat the ever living out of them *glares at 9***

**7: I have four other lives to worry about...**

**Steve: So 9 started shit and somehow ended up with a shiner. *to 6* How do you play in?**

**6: Why do you keep asking?**

**4: So. Escape.**

**David:*sees what 4 is doing and goes along with it* Yes, what's this escape plan?**

**Steve: Oh, yeah. We're gonna sneak out. At night. We'll have to split into groups. Gotta take out the fence and a few of us have to get to a TARDIS. Then we can bust the others out.**

**David: TARDIS?**

**10: Yes Time And Relative Dimensions In Space**

**4: Time machine.**

**6: And a space ship... Of sorts. By technicality...**

**David: That's freaking amazing**

**Steve: Isn't it?**

**4: Now we play the waiting game.**

**8: Someone has to tell 5 and 11... **

**7: I'll go and tell them *gets up and heads to 5 and 11s room***

**9: Make sure to knock and if you hear moaning walk away!**

**10:*punches 9 in the arm* Shut up**

**Steve: 9, that's weird... Anyway. I don't know if we'll be able to do it tonight. We don't have a proper layout if the asylum yet...**

**David: Leave that me**

**Steve: Yeah?**

**David: A side from Pretty Girl, I am skilled in the art of pick-pocketing and pick-locking**

**8: Don't you mean lock-picking? **

**Steve: Shh... *to David* What are you saying?**

**4: Okay, if no one else is going to ask I will. *To David* Where did you get these nick names or whatever they are?**

**David:*to 4* Jeff and I are part of a group known as the "Scrapping Sahrielian". When we were in the slave trade Jeff came up with nicknames for the people she was closest to, she calls me Little Bastard because like her I'm small compared to the other male hybrids. I assume she's given you guys nicknames, right?**

**Steve: Nope. But they have ones. The only one that doesn't really despise theirs is Scarfy... And that's being generous. Maybe she gave 8 one though.**

**8: Just "Doctor".**

**David:*smirks and laughs a bit* She'll come up with one for you seen enough, Doctor, Akatsuki Lovelock and Edward Chesterson thought they weren't going to be nicknamed, she calls them "Silverfox" and "Sly"**

**Jeff:*hugs 8 in her sleep***

**8: *nods to David in acknowledgement***

**Steve: *to David* She wouldn't ever call him Forgetful, do you think..?**

**David:*to Steve* Only if she found it fitting, otherwise she'd look for something else**

**Steve: I don't think you understand the history of that nickname... **

**6: She wouldn't call him that.**

**9: You seem so sure...**

**10: 9 shut it**

**6: You might have forgotten what also happened to her that day. Not just 8.**

**8: Actually, I didn't let it get that bad... **

**4: Alright, if we're doing this at midnight how long do we have?**

**10:*looks at the clock* Three hours**

**9: That was an interesting day...**

**10: 9 shut up or I will let Jeff kick your ass when she wakes up**

**David: What happened to you and Jeff...? If you don't mind me asking?**

**4: Only three hours?! ... Good.**

**Steve: *hugs 4* They almost got you.**

**8: Uh... It's actually quite a long story. And I'm not just saying that to avoid telling you...**

**6: *to David* I could tell you. What happened to them, I mean. It'll suck telling you but I can do it if you really want to know.**

**David:*looks at 8* Are you okay with him telling me this or no?**

**8: Sure... Go ahead. *tries to hide behind hair***

**6: Okay... Do you know of the term 'genderbending'?**

**David: Yeah why?**

**6: That happened to 8. Well, happened to a couple of us.**

**4: It was a living hell.**

**6: Yes. You've seen the nurse named Manny? Well, we're ninety percent sure that's him.**

**David:*gripping the table* What'd he do?**

**6: Actually... Before I tell you what happened I want really you to guess. Because by the looks of it you have a firm idea and 8 is only agreeing because he's soft.**

**8: *silent***

**David:*still keeping his grip on the table* I take it that Mason did something to hurt Pretty Girl and the Doctor?**

**6: Manny. And yes. Not very physically though... Well, maybe a little bit. For 8...**

**David:*looking seriously at 6* What did he do to them?**

**6: Rape and technical molestation...**

**David:*it's obvious that he's pissed and he's trying to hide it, but is failing because he's shaking***

**6: *decides trying to say something else would be a REALLY bad idea***

**Jeff:*senses someone's pissed off and wakes up* Hm?**

**David:*still shaking with anger***

**Jeff:*looks at 9* What did you say to him?**

**9: I didn't say anything**

**6: *backs away and escapes***

**4: Someone explained what happened to you during the Genderbending incident.**

**Jeff: ... Oh *shudders, but then hugs David as a means to calm him***

**David:*about to hit Jeff until he realized it was her***

**9: Why couldn't 11 have been this docile when 5 hugged him?**

**4: That would've been even better...**

**Steve: What? When did this happen?**

**10: It's a long story**

**David:*calms down and hugs Jeff fiercely* I'm so sorry, Jeff**

**Jeff:*confused* You didn't do anything**

**8: You couldn't do anything.**

**David:*to 8* It's been my job to protect her since we met...**

**Jeff: You don't have to worry about me 24/7, David, what happened, happened and the Doctor made sure it didn't get any worse than it already was**

**Steve: Alright we should leave. We'll be sent to our rooms soon anyway. Remember midnight.**

**Jeff: Right *let's go of David***

**David:*nods his head and walks back to his room***

**8: Come on, Jeff. *guides her back to the room***

**Steve: *drags 4 back to their room***

**4: Well, okay then... *lets Steve do this***

**Jeff:*lets 8 do this***

**10:*goes to his room***

**-By 5 and 11-**

**5: Okay, 11, three more hours. Just don't sleep.**

**11:*eyes still glazed over a bit* Okay**

**5: Do you have anything in mind? Something to keep us occupied?**

**Elf:*probably the drugs making him show up, kisses 5 on the lips***

**5:*squeaks and pulls away from "11"* That's not really what I had in mind… But it'll do…**

**Elf:*foes to kiss 5 again***

**5:*let's this happen***

**Elf:*pushes 5 on his back and continues to kiss him, slips tongue past 5s lips***

**Funf:*moans and engages in tongue war*  
Elf:*moans as well, lets his hands travel***

**Funf:*moves hands to feel up and down Elf's figure***

**Elf:*takes the hem of Funf's shirt and starts to pull it up*  
Funf:*helps Elf do this and help him with his***

**Elf:*starts to kiss Funf all over his torso*  
Funf:*lets Elf do this***

**Elf:*trails kisses down to the hem of Funf's pants***

**Funf: *moans and grips bed sheets***

**Elf:*not exactly ready to give Funf head yet, so he trails kisses up to Funf's neck and playfully nips him***

**Funf: *stretches neck to allow better access***

**Elf:*continues to playfully nip Funf's neck***

**Funf: *wraps arms around Elf's shoulders***

**Elf:*starts to give Funf a hicky***

**Funf: *starts to playfully bite at Elf's neck***

**Elf:*moans and ends up stretching out his neck to give Funf better access, also stopping giving Funf a hicky***

**Funf: *takes the opportunity to take over Elf's job***

**Elf:*let's Funf do this***

**Funf: *continues for a bit before stopping* Did you have anything in mind?**

**Elf:*shakes his head, panting***

**Funf: *smiles* Oh? *leans forward a bit pushing Elf closer to a laying down sort of position* Need ideas?**

**Elf:*slowly starts to grind against Funf as best he can***

**Funf: *shifts both of them into a better position***

**Elf:*wraps arms around Funf and continues to grind against Funf***

**Funf: *moaning in pleasure***

**Elf:*trying to take Funf's pants off***

**Funf: *helps Elf do this***

**Elf:*starts to slip off his own***

**Funf: *continues to help Elf with removing clothes***

**Elf:*pressing himself closer to Funf***

**Funf: *preparing for whatever is to come***

**Elf:*positions Funf so he's on his back again and slips off Funf's underwear***

**Funf: *props self up on elbows* Need any help with yours?**

**Elf:*looks at Funf and nods his head***

**Funf: *eagerly helps Elf with his***

**Elf:*pushes Funf back down and kisses him again***

**Funf:*kisses back ad feels Elf up***

**Elf:*moans in pleasure***

**Funf: *pulls away* Let's do this. **

**Elf:*nods his head eagerly, trails kisses down to Funf's member, and looks up at Funf***

**Funf: *looks down at Elf, panting and then nods his head*  
Elf:*takes Funf into his mouth***

**Funf: *loud noises of pleasure***

**Elf:*deep throats Funf, slowly tracing Funf's member with his tongue***

**Funf: *continues noises of pleasure slowly escalating in volume***

***footsteps can be heard approaching*  
Elf:*doesn't care at the moment and continues what he's doing***

**Funf: *finishes and shouts* Ah, ELF~!**

**Timmy: *walks in on this* What the hell!? I thought you two were brothers!**

**Elf:*rides out Funf's orgasm, swallows, and just lays by Funf, ignoring Timmy***

**5: … Holy Jesus… What the hell happened? **

**Timmy: What the fuck?!**

**5: Why the hell am I so tired? And naked…? **

**11:*sits up* What the hell? Why do I have a strange taste in my mouth? *looks at 5* WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!**

**5: Does it sound like I know?! **

**Timmy: *has no idea what to think or say***

**11: What happen to our clothes?! *looks at Timmy* What did you give us?!**

**Timmy: I just got in here!**

**5: *starts looking for their clothes***

**11:*help 5 look and then notices a hicky on 5s neck* Where did you get that?**

**5: Get what? *finds their clothes and tosses them to 11***

**11:*gets dressed and points to 5s neck* That**

**5: *feels the back of his neck and looks at 11 like "I don't get it"***

**11:*looks at Timmy again* Okay, so you seem to know what the hell happened, would you care to tell us?**

**Timmy: *looks at 11 like he's insane* You really want to know?!**

**11: Given how you're reacting I don't think I want to**

**Timmy: Then why would you ask!?**

**11:*looks at 5* Do we really want to know?**

**5: Ignorance is bliss…**

**-Camera Flip to Jeff and 8-  
8: So… We have what? Two and a half hours? And I don't think we can sleep. **

**Jeff: And I can't play the knife game because they took my knife… bastards**

**8: Is there a pencil in here or something?**

**Jeff: No, they took them out when I stabbed myself in the leg**

**8: Ah… Any other ideas? **

**Jeff: What do humans normally do when they're bored?**

**8: I don't know. Stuff? **

**Jeff: Aren't there games that mortals play in the car when they're bored?**

**8: What, like eye-spy or something? Everything in here is white…**

**Jeff: Well, aside from the knife game, sparring is another good pass time…**

**8: Sparring?**

**Jeff: Yeah, practiced hand-to-hand combat**

**8: Alright… It's been a long time since I've done that, though…**

**Jeff: You'll do fine… We should probably move these out of the way huh? *points to the table and beds***

**8: Alright then. *helps Jeff move the beds out of the way***

**-Camera Flip over to 6 and 10, who now share a room-**

**10: Alright, we've still got two hours. What can we do in the mean time?**

**6: No idea. Sleep I would say but I don't know if two hours is worth it...**

**10: There's chess**

**6: When did we get chess?**

**10:*shrugs shoulders and pulls out the board and sets up the pieces***

**6: Better than the other options... What color do you want?**

**10: I'll take white**

**6: I'll be black then**

**-By Jeff and 8-**

**Jeff:*at the moment has 8 pinned with his arms above his head***

**8: *fighting underneath Jeff***

**Jeff:*doing her best to stay in control***

**8: *manages to flip the situation over so Jeff is pinned with her arms to the sides***

**Jeff:*tries to gain control again***

**8: *keeps her pinned and doesn't say anything***

**Jeff:*remains silent as well, still trying to get 8 off her***

**8: So is this it then? There's not much you can do to get out.**

**Jeff:*knees 8 in the groin***

**8: *reacts accordingly and rolls off of Jeff***

**Jeff:*gets up and patiently waits for 8 to get up again***

**8: *gets up after a couple minutes of pain***

**Jeff: You okay? Or did I knee you too hard?**

**8: I'll be fine...**

**Jeff: You're sure?**

**8: Yeah.**

**Jeff:*sounding a bit passive* Okay**

**8: You know, now that we're done with that we could use the beds for something else.**

**Jeff:*tilts her head in confusion and looks at 8* Like what?**

**8: Nothing comes to mind?**

**Jeff: Well how do you mean? *blushes***

**8: Well it can go one of two ways. **

**Jeff:*looks at 8 confused* **

**8: Well well well *approaches Jeff***

**Jeff:*stays where she is because she doesn't know what to do* Doctor? What are doing? **

**8: You'll just have to find out *he takes Jeff to the nearest bed and lays her down, nibbles her neck* **

**Jeff:*lets out a soft low moan* **

**8:*slowly slides hand up Jeff's shirt, unclasping her bra pushing it to the side*  
Jeff:*breath hitches***

**8:*pulls her shirt off and runs his fingers through her hair*  
Jeff:*goes to cover her chest, a bit afraid***

**8: Don't worry I'll be gentle *he caresses her face***

**Jeff:*slowly moves her arms away after this***

**8:*he move his mouth to her abdomen kissing right bellow her belly button and slowly kissing his way up her stomach and moving his hand to hold her breasts lightly squeezing and gently caressing he finally reaches her neck he whispers* Don't worry my dear, I know what I am doing *moves his head down to her areolas and gently kisses it***

**Jeff:*to her it is warm and slightly moist and his kiss sets her body on fire, she moans in pleasure***

**8: You seem to like that my dear **

**Jeff:*nods her head unable to form words***

**8: Wait til I give you the "Arcadia Kiss"**

**Jeff:*curious as to what that is, but a bit of fear overrides curiosity and looks up at 8, her eyes changing back and forth from white to pink to red: white is fear, pink is beginning stages of affection, and red is arousal***

**8: *sees this and doesn't exactly know what the colors mean but decides to ignore it for now* Do you want to find out?**

**Jeff:*a bit timid* Do I want to?**

**8: It's really up to you. *pulls her close so their bodies are touching* But I would say yes.**

**Jeff:*still a bit timid, nods her head, but squirms a bit, not use to being is this type of situation before***

**8: *starts to move Jeff's pants down and off of her body***

**Jeff:*tenses for a moment, and squirms even more, not sure how do deal with this***

**8: *soothing tone* Just relax. I'll take good care of you. *does the same with her panties***

**Jeff:*relaxes a bit, but she still squirms a bit***

**8: *starts to go down on Jeff***

**Jeff:*gasps at the sensation***

**8: *teasing Jeff with his tongue slowly beginning to lick with more emphasis (for lack of a better word...)***

**Jeff:*saying incoherent nonsense because she can't form actual words***

**8: *listening to Jeff and starting to slowly increase pressure***

**Jeff:*has abandoned trying to talk and starts to breathe heavy from what 8 is doing***

**8: *stops increasing pressure and starts to go a little faster***

**Jeff:*moaning in pleasure***

**8: *continues at the same pace drawing the alphabet with his tongue***

**Jeff:*continues noises of pleasure, volume escalating***

**8: *takes this as a cue to finish up and continues what he's doing waiting for Jeff to climax***

**Jeff:*back and hips arch up as she orgasms***

**8: *comes back up and waits a bit before starting to take off his own clothes* Ready for round two?**

**Jeff:*panting, her irises are a medium dark red indicating lust and desire, nods her head eagerly***

**8: *crawls on top of Jeff and asks one final time (better safe than sorry just sayin)* Are you positive about this?**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 with pleading eyes***

**8: *smiles lustfully and enters Jeff***

**Jeff:*gasps at the sensation of being entered***

**8: *slowly starts thrusting in and out***

**Jeff:*soft low moan***

**8: *continues slowly picking up the pace also making sounds of pleasure***

**Jeff:*wraps her arms around 8s neck***

**8: *keeps himself off of Jeff with one hand and uses the other to feel her up***

**Jeff:*continues to make noises of pleasure muttering incoherent nonsense again***

**8: *picking up the pace even more***

**Jeff:*gasping and accidentally digs her nails into 8s back***

**8: *doesn't seem to notice and keeps going slowly, going harder and faster***

**Jeff:*hearts rate increase, pupils become larger, breathing picks up, and starts to nibble 8 on the neck***

**8: *moves neck for easier access and breathing begins to pick up as well***

**Jeff:*starts to give 8 a hicky***

**8: *noises of pleasure as breathing gets heavier still***

**Jeff:*continues what she's doing running her fingers through 8s hair now***

**8: *finds Jeff's sweet spot***

**Jeff:*eyes widen, back arches upon impulse, and bites into 8s skin, but not hard enough to break it***

**8: *still doesn't seem to care about this and continues to hit her sweet spot***

**Jeff:*feels a weird sensation within herself as her back arches again and screams in pleasure* DOCTOR! *climaxes again***

**8: *keeps going a little longer before finishing as well, rolls off of Jeff and lays by her side breathing heavily***

**Jeff:*panting and sounds confused* Where am I?**

**8: *waves hand dismissively* Somewhere white.**

**Jeff:*still confused and look at 8 and says completely serious* Who are you?**

**8: *raises eyebrow at Jeff* I'm the Doctor... *props self up on one arm and inspects her closer* Are you okay?**

**Jeff:*ignores 8s question* What happened?**

**8: If you can't remember I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you.**

**Jeff: Why not?**

**8: Fair enough. *tells Jeff what happened and basically any info she needs***

**Jeff:*shoots up and looks between her legs and sees she's bleeding and starts to freak out because she doesn't know that that's normal when you lose your virginity***

**8: Jeff, calm down, this is normal. It's what usually happens.**

**Jeff:*looks at 8* What?**

**8: The bleeding. It's normal.**

**Jeff:*forgetting she and 8 are still naked she hugs 8 tightly calming down***

**8: *lets Jeff do this***

**Jeff:*ends up falling asleep on 8***

**-In 7 and 9's room-**

**7 and 9:*staring wide-eyed at the wall because Jeff and 8 are next door to them***

**-Back to Jeff and 8-**

**8: *makes a mental note to wake Jeff up at midnight***

**Jeff:*in her sleep snuggles up to 8 even more***

**-Cam flip to 4 and Steve-**

**Steve: Five minutes, Scarfy! What are we gonna do?**

**4: Probably get ready to depart from this hell**

**Steve: Yeah! Fives! *goes to high-five 4***

**4:*high-fives Steve and then gets up***

**Steve: I wonder if the others have their actual clothes...**

**4: Probably not**

**Steve: Sucks to be them.**

**4: Indeed. Let's go *opens the door and walks out***

**Steve: *runs past him* CHARGE!**

**4:*runs to keep up with Steve***

**-kind of a cam flip- **

**6: *pokes head out of room and sees 4 and Steve running down the hallway and says to 10* I think it's time to go.**

**10: Alright, let's go *runs out the door***

**6: *grabs coat and quickly puts it on before following 10* What happened to being sneaky?!**

**Steve: Fuck that!**

**10: It died a while ago I guess**

**Steve: I regret nothing!**

**4: Something tells me that opinions going to change**

**-Cam flip to Jeff, 8, and now David-**

**David:*knocks on Jeff and 8s door***

**8: *dressed by now answers door***

**Jeff:*has yet to wake up, still has nothing on, but is covered by a blanket***

**David:*to 8* Hey, you guys ready to go? *looks in the room and sees Jeff sleeping and shakes his head* Now I know why the vampires called her Narcisa**

**8: Narcisa…? Actually, it's irrelevant. We will be ready soon. *totally fucking chill***

**David: Why is she sleeping? There's nothing to do in here that would be considered strenuous for her**

**8: Why not sleep? Just to make sure you have enough energy. Can never be to safe...**

**David: Jeff's usually a big ball of energy, she usually doesn't sleep for about three weeks before taking a day and doing nothing but that, we've only been here for three days**

**8: Well, maybe the energy carried over from before we got here.**

**David: No, her body just restarts the cycle when she's at a new location**

**8: *silently thinking of a response***

**Steve: *right outside the door (which is still open)* Now is not the time for stupid mouth movements! MOVE! NOW!**

**David: Right. Jeff!**

**Jeff:*shoots up accidentally moving the blanket off her chest and asks groggily* Hm?**

**David:*stares at Jeff***

**Steve: *drags David out by his collar and pushes him to get him started on running down the hallway***

**David:*starts running trying to figure out why Jeff was topless***

**Jeff:*looks at 8 confused***

**8: *when David is out of sight quickly throws Jeff her clothes* We're leaving. Get dressed. Fast.**

**Jeff:*does as she's told***

**Nurses:*chasing after David, the Doctors, Jeff, and Steve***

**Steve: Oh, for... FUCK OFF!**

**Johnson:*grabs 6 starts to drag him towards a thing of syringes... not his best idea***

**10: Get your hands off him! *charges to attack Johnson, but gets shot with a dart***

**6: *bites at Johnson in anyway possible* Don't touch me, you fuck!**

**Jeff:*confused at what's happening so she just stays near 8***

**10:*goes down and is unconscious***

**Nurse:*gets 9 and 7 with the darts***

**Johnson:*easily dodging 6s bites and gets to the syringes* Will you just calm the fuck down?! *grabs one of the syringes with one hand***

**8: *to Jeff* Should we try to run or just go back into the room?**

**4: *running with Steve close behind to the nearest exit***

**6: *panicking* No! Don't touch me! What the fuck are you doing?! *struggling with everything he's got***

**Jeff:*gives 8 an "I don't know" look***

**Nurses:*get 4 and Steve, 4 getting a dart in the ass***

**Johnson:*holding 6 as tight as he can without killing him and moves the syringe towards the side of his neck***

**Nurse:*gets David with a dart***

**8: *spur of the moment decision grabs Jeff's hand and starts running down the hallway***

**4: Jesus, REALLY?!**

**Steve: GODDAMNIT! **

**6: The fuck are you doing?! *gropes around for another syringe***

**Jeff:*allows this to happen because she trusts 8***

**Two Nurses:*tackle 8 and Jeff to the ground and give them a sedative***

**Johnson:*still trying to inject sedative in 6***

**8: *instantly attacks Nurses until he goes down***

**6: *grabs needle and stabs Johnson on the arm***

**Jeff:*does the same as 8***

**Johnson: FUCK! *let's go of 6***

**6: *turns around and stabs Johnson in multiple other places as best as the syringe will let him* Die! ... AGAIN!**

**Johnson:*goes down and says weakly* I'll see you in Hell Fuzzy**

**6: *shaking with fear and anger and stabs him a couple more times just to be safe***

**Johnson:*dies***

**Nurses:*tackle 6 to the ground and give him a sedative***

**6: *too distracted to fight and passes out***

**-Tomorrow at Group-**

***All of the Masters and most of the male nurses are there***

**Roberts!Master:*to the group* So it seems that you all had a rather interesting night**

**Jeff:*still under the influence of the sedative, so she's been trying to nip at 8s neck***

**David:*concerned with Jeff's behavior***

**8: *pushes Jeff away* Not a good time.**

**Steve: Fuck you.**

**Jeff:*settles for just hugging 8 when he tells her that now is not a good time***

**Ainley!Master: Sechs, you want to explain why you killed Nurse Johnson?**

**6: *looks at Ainley!Master with a crazed look in his eyes* He was supposed to be dead anyway... **

**4: This will only go badly...**

**Steve: Do you think your ass will still hurt from that dart?**

**4: You're not going to find out. *has been standing up***

**Ainley!Master: He was never dead, until you killed him Sechs**

**Jeff:*whispers to 8 quietly* Can we do that one thing again tonight?**

**David:*to the Masters* Why can't you guys just piss off?**

**6: Yes, he was. I crushed his skull on the floor of my TARDIS. There were bloodstains there for a long time...**

**Steve: *pokes 4 where he got hit with the dart***

**8: *quietly* Maybe...**

**Ainley!Master: And what is a TARDIS?**

**4:*yelps from being poked and jumps away from Steve***

**Jeff:*you know that thing cats do to claim things? that's what Jeff's doing right now to 8***

**6: It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a time machine. That also is a spaceship...**

**Steve: *laughs* I was right! *pokes him again***

**Ainley!Master:*looks at the other Masters for help or to even change the subject***

**4:*yelps again* Stop touching me!**

**Delgado!Master: What about Funf and Elf? Nurse Timmy filled us in on what happened last night.**

**6: *backs away closer to 10 still has a crazed glare at Ainley!Master***

**Steve: Whyyy? *doesn't poke him again***

**11:*gives Delgado!Master a confused look* What do you mean?**

**10:*is okay with 6 doing this***

**4:*gives Steve a "Do I really need to give you a reason" look***

**5: *has a good guess on what happened and looks away***

**Delgado!Master: *to 5 and 11* Maybe it's best to tell you somewhere else. *walks into another room beckoning 5 and 11 to come***

**Steve: *to 4* I guess...**

**11:*confused he slowly follows after Delgado!Master***

**9:*is more quiet than normal***

**4:*stays where he is***

**5: *follows close behind 11***

**6: *notices 9s silence* No sarcastic comment?**

**9:*remains silent and is looking at anything but Jeff and 8***

**7:*usually says nothing so his silence isn't that weird to the others***

**Jeff:*out of nowhere* They crushed his cape! They crushed his fuzzy cape!**

**8: *looks at Jeff a bit worried* ... What?**

**Steve: *looks at 7* Did you get shot with a dart anywhere?**

**Jeff:*continues with her nonsense babble* Don't hoarde cat food! Star Wars typhoon! You can joke all night, but no no kung fu. No more cartoons, no more kung fu. No no kung fu**

**7:*remains silent and has the same behavior as 9***

**6: *tightly hugs self still standing up***

**8: *a bit concerned about Jeff* **

**Steve: This is boring...**

**5: *from the other room* WHAT?!**

**10:*trying to calm 6 down***

**Jeff:*starts to make "cawing" sounds***

**Roberts!Master:*looks at Jeff with concern too***

**11:*from the other room as well* NO! NO! I'M CALLING BULLLSHIT! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!**

**6: Shh... Just think... What could've happened?**

**8: *to Jeff* What are you doing? **

**Steve: What's going on in there?**

**4: Do we want to know? **

**Steve: OH! Any one of you! I have a question.**

**Jeff: I found a girlfriend for the Latin kid *pointing at Jacobi!Master***

**David:*continuing to worry about Jeff***

**10: Okay, I'll bite... What's the question?**

**Steve: Well... I was talking about the doctors... I have a question for them.**

**4: "Doctors"...**

**8: Who is the Latin kid?**

**Jacobi!Master: *knows Jeff is still experiencing after effects from the drugs and simply backs away***

**6: THE OLDEST QUESTION**

**Roberts!Master:*to Steve* What is it?**

**Jeff:*looks at David***

**David:*looks at the doctor Masters* Okay, this is the last time your idiot staff gives her something**

**Steve: Do you have anything in me and 4? ... Vier? **

**Jacobi!Master: Well... We could always find another method.**

**Roberts!Master: Well, other than the fact that you two share a room together an are almost always seen with each other it's obvious there's a relationship**

**David:*to Jacobi!Master* And electroshock therapy is out**

**Steve: *intertwines fingers (her own) and holds them by her chin* Oh, do go on. *smiles***

**Jacobi!Master: We already established that.**

**Roberts!Master: That's all we've got**

**David: And I'm reminding you in case you forgot**

**Steve: Nothing from before this?! Boring. I wanna go. Can we leave? This shit is the worst. **

**Jacobi!Master: Believe me, we didn't.**

**Roberts!Master: Unfortunately, no, there are still other things to talk about**

**Jeff: Aunt Sharon got out again!**

**Steve: Great let's get this shit over with. **

**8: ... Who? What are you talking about?**

**6: *randomly* Where'd you bastards put my coat?!**

**Simms!Master:*to 6* Away, you'll get it back later**

**Ainley!Master:*to the other Masters* Have any of you noticed that she seems more crazy, but calm in this state then when she isn't?**

**Jeff:*weird voice while looking at Jacobi!Master* Hello, little piggy**

**6: ... When later?**

**Jacobi!Master: Yes, she does seem like that a bit actually. *looks at Jeff when she says this but says nothing back* **

**Steve: This is the most boring fuck... *to 4* Where's your scarf?**

**4: *quietly* I hid it in the room.**

**Simms!Master: A week...**

**David:*worried and asks Jacobi!Master* You're not going to keep her like this are you?**

**Jeff: Wearing my glasses I look like another man**

**6: That is WAY to long. What did my coat do to you?**

**Jacobi!Master: It'll wear off. We'll decide what to do if she gets violent again. **

**8: Do they now?**

**Simms!Master: It could have been a month you know**

**Jeff: "Okay, you don't gotta step on us." said the bird**

**6: *ignores Simms!Master and says in Steve's general direction* IF YOU SAY THAT WORD ONE MORE TIME. **

**8: *stopped asking Jeff questions and is just watching her***

**Jeff: I should build a little house**

**6: *quietly* I will choke you with his scarf.**

**David:*hears what 6 said and responds with* You'd better be talking about one of them *points in the Masters' direction***

**Jeff:*sniff 8* Wow, you smell good. What is that, pine?**

**6: *doesn't give a fuck about David right now and is glaring directly at Steve***

**Steve: *doesn't care***

**8: No... No, it's not.**

**-At Lunch-**

**11:*making eye contact with no one***

**9 and 7:*are still silent***

**8: *to 9* Okay, you are really quiet.**

**5: *staying farther away from 11 then usual***

**9:*averts his eyes away from 8 and Jeff***

**11:*doesn't care that 5 is doing this and ends up walking away from the table to further the distance between himself and 5***

**10:*looks at this and asks 5* What happened?**

**5: You don't need to worry about it... If you shut out the memories, which it appears you have, you don't need to know.**

**6: I shut them out. I can't shut out other ones though...**

**10:*decides to leave 5 alone and looks at 9* Why are you so quiet?**

**Jeff:*starts singing* I'm jumping into a pimento shower. I wanted the music first. In the tragic square of the Fresh Prince, there went a perfect brown baby.**

**8: I beg your pardon. A what?**

**6: *to 10 honestly* You come after him, why don't you know?**

**Jeff:*continues with her song* The guards can see we're all out of weapons, no machetes. Lotion raw bruises. Lotion raw bruises**

**10: Every time I see all of you I block everything out**

**9:*looks at Jeff, but quickly looks away***

**6: That's a good idea... **

**8: *looks at 9 a bit suspiciously***

**10:*nods his head***

**7:*wondering where Jeff is going with this***

**Jeff:*still singing* Drink! Or sip a wench in our hotel. Wolf government anchovies! When they laugh at you you'll drown. Eye of the Sparrow. This girl slipped on my arrow.**

**Steve: I can't. *walks away* **

**4: *quickly follows Steve glad to get out of there***

**David: Okay, Jeff, please stop singing**

**Jeff: Okay *goes back to trying to nip at 8s neck***

**10:*to David* Do you guys go through heat at all?**

**David:*looking at Jeff, but says to 10* No, but then again we don't know what's normal for her**

**8: *done trying to stop Jeff from doing stuff***

**Steve: Did I ever say "heat" is a stupid term? I don't get it.**

**Jeff:*at the moment nipping at the side of 8s neck***

**David:*more to himself than anyone else* Wow, someone's horny as hell**

**8: *remains silent and impulsively opens neck a bit then quickly brings it back down into a normal position***

**Steve: Is there a term called cold at all? No. See? Stupid.**

**Jeff:*pushes 8 down onto the bench and starts to nip his collar bone once she's straddling him at the waist***

**9 and 7:*look away and cover their ears***

**10:*looks at David* Are you're people ever like this?**

**David: No, the only time I've ever seen a hybrid behaving like Jeff is when...*realization kicks in and he instantly goes into denial* No, no, no, nononononononononono. She couldn't have *shaking his head***

**8: *gets into a sitting position and pushes Jeff off of him a bit can't think of anything to say***

**Steve: No, what? Ah, I don't care...**

**Jeff:*pouts when 8 pushes her off***

**David:*looking between 8 and Jeff, but can't find anything to say***

**Steve: ... It got really quiet. **

**4: *looks around at the others with an eyebrow raised***

**David:*looks at 8 and asks in quiet rage* Did you deflower my little sister?**

**10: Technically she's not your sister...**

**7:*shakes his head***

**8: *bit of a panicked look but not very noticeable* Would that be a bad thing? **

**Steve: Ooh, shit...**

**David:*glaring at 8* Did you or did you not?**

**Jeff:*looking 4 up and down***

**9:*upon impulse* 8, you'd better claim your woman... *stops himself and shudders, but it goes unnoticed***

**Steve: *to 9* ... The fuck?**

**4: *looks back at Jeff* Can I help you?**

**8: *not about to say yes so he continues to try to find a way around the question***

**Jeff:*has an almost animalistic look in her eyes* Maybe**

**9:*says nothing and looks away***

**David:*continues to glare at 8***

**4: Really now? *confused look***

**8: *quickly and in a roundabout way admits it***

**Jeff:*grabs 4 by the collar of his shirt and kisses him on the lips***

**David:*glaring at 8, but his attention turns to Jeff, who is kissing 4* Oh, God she's going to be a slut**

**10: You don't know that**

**4: *sounds of surprise***

**Steve: No. No. No. Off. *pulls 4 away from Jeff***

**6: You don't know she won't...**

**8: *give 6 a look that says "shut the fuck up"***

**Jeff:*decides to go for 8 again and kisses him on the lips***

**10:*looks at 6***

**David:*doesn't know what to think anymore***

**Steve: *helping Jeff at this point and holding her back***

**6: *to 10* What?**

**Jeff:*stops trying to make advances towards 8 and 4 for now falls asleep***

**10:*shakes his head***

**-by 11-**

**11:*at this point is hugging himself trying to forget what Delgado!Master told him and 5***

**-Back at the table-**

**7:*sigh of relief when he sees Jeff is down for the count***

**David:*to 8* I can't believe you deflowered her**

**10:*to David* It was bound to happen sooner or later**

**4: Oh, thank God. **

**6: *to David* And I'm pretty sure we all saw this coming.**

**8: *says nothing***

**David: No, she's suppose to be the kid who attacked other guys and tried to murder them because she didn't trust them**

**10: David, I'm assuming you and Jeff haven't seen each other in a while, right?**

**David:*nods his head***

**10: Well a lot has changed with Jeff since you last saw her**

**6: She trusts 8. Almost with her life, I bet. Key word is almost, though. **

**Steve: Earth is a fucked up place. And then time traveling aliens with big blue boxes that are even bigger on the inside.**

**David:*remembers something when 6 says this* Wait, Doctor. *looks at 8* Has she ever kissed you when she wasn't under any influence? Meaning she didn't have Wolfbite and she wasn't intoxicated in anyway**

**Jeff:*batting at something in her sleep like a cat***

**8: Yes.**

**6: Why?**

**Steve: *put Jeff down by now and is now watching her***

**David:*ignores 6s question and asks 8* When she did, did her wings just kind shoot out of her back?**

**Jeff:*continues to bat at nothing***

**8: Yes, and there were coontails...  
David: You have no idea what that means do you?**

**8: What did I just say? *not in an extremely cocky tone***

**David: Dude, that means she trusts you! She gave you the Sahrielian Seal of Trust, and that is only given to those who she trusts with her life! There are only a few people who Jeff truly trusts and you're one of them**

**8: *stares at David with minor disbelief***

**6: Congrats future me, you won the trust of a hyper werewolf vampire hybrid.**

**Steve and 4: *clap***

**David:*senses 8s disbelief* You don't believe me?**

**Jeff:*has stopped batting that nothing and sighs in content***

**8: *to serious of a tone to not believe him now* No. No, I do...**

**Steve: *taps Jeff with her foot***

**David: Jeff isn't the only one who can sense other people's feelings, Doctor, I sensed doubt, it was small, but it was there**

**Jeff:*jolts up* Toothpicks!**

**8: Well... It was more of an 'I can't believe I won the lottery' kind of disbelief. ... If that makes sense. **

**Steve: *jumps in surprise***

**David:*laughs lightly* Yeah, she usually gives people from our homeworld that feeling when she shows she trusts you**

**Jeff:*looks around for a second before plopping her head into her arms on the table going back to sleep***

**8: *nods in acknowledgement***

**Steve: Well, okay then.**

**6: Disaster averted!**

**David:*looks at Jeff* Her sleep cycle's concerning me**

**Jeff:*shifts a bit in her sleep***

**8: It could be the drugs.**

**David: That's what worries me, sedatives don't usually have this bad of an effect on her unless Deadman's Blood is laced with it**

**9: So is 11 just going to sit over there by himself?**

**8: Well... Maybe they know more then they're letting on.**

**Steve: We're actually going to be sneaky tonight. Me and Scarfy and maybe two other are gonna go turn off the power to the fence. At quarter past midnight get as far as you can, as quietly as you can. Alright, I'm going to go see if there's edible food up there. *leaves***

**5: *to 9* Yes.**

**-Over by 11-**

**11:*has left the commons to go to the bathroom as quickly and quietly as he can***

**-Back at the table-**

**David: I wouldn't be surprised if they did**

**6: *to 10* Should we be worried about him?**

**5: *trying to decide whether or not to follow 11***

**8: Well... Then we need to make sure we leave tonight. Before things get really bad.**

**4: *pokes Jeff in her sleep to see if she'll react***

**10: He's been quiet ever since group so probably**

**David:*nods his head in agreement to 8***

**Jeff:*jolts up again* Dudine!**

**5: *hears what 10 said and follows where 11 went as quickly as possible***

**6: 5s going after him, 11'll be fine. **

**4: *jumps away a bit in surprise***

**10: Still doesn't hurt to worry**

**Jeff:*once again goes back to sleep***

**9: I don't know how to feel about her behavior**

**6: Indeed. Do you want to follow 5?**

**Steve: *comes back empty handed and looks at Jeff* Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**10: Might as well, 11s making me worry *gets up and heads in the direction 5 went***

**David: You guys do realize she's shouting out random facts right?**

**6: *to himself* I'm staying here... Stay away from 11...**

**8: She's been shouting one word at a time.**

**Steve: Yeah, I doubt "toothpicks" is a fact.**

**David: It's a hybrid thing, I assume you know that she can't lie while she's sleeping, right? She can get pretty chatty sometimes?**

**8: Yes and yes.**

**Steve: *drags 4 back away from Jeff***

**David: Well, a long time ago vampire-werewolf hybrids developed a method where we would learn a weird and random fact and from there if one of us got poked at and woke up yelling a certain word the others would then state what the fact that is incorporated with the word. Like for example she shouted "toothpicks". A tooth pick is the most choked on object in America**

**Steve: Okay... That was delayed. But the more you know I guess... Now what?**

**David:*shrugs***

**-In the bathroom-**

**11:*sitting in a bathroom stall, putting pressure on the inner part of his thigh where he'd cut himself***

**5: *enters the bathroom* 11? Are you in here?**

**11:*silently panicking, but says nothing***

**5: *looks around for a bit then leaves***

**11:*let's out the breath he's been holding, stops the bleeding and walks out as well***

**-back at the table- **

**5: *comes back looking a bit worried* We couldn't find him. ... Where's 6?**

**6: *glares at 5* Well, fuck you, too.**

**5: I didn't see you there...**

**10:*comes back as well* He's starting to worry me**

**5: Yeah, a little bit...**

**Steve: You guys think it's almost that rec time? I'm getting bored. Oh, also, I've made an executive decision to postpone the escape. To tomorrow. Yes.**

**11:*is back where he was sitting before he left***

**David: Is he usually that depressed? *looking at 11***

**10:*to Steve* Alright**

**5: *to David* No... He's not. *goes over to 11***

**4: *acknowledges Steve's statement***

**Steve: Cool.**

**10: I hope he's alright**

**11:*ignoring everyone and everything around him***

**5: 11? *snaps fingers in front of 11s face* Are you okay?**

**11:*doesn't respond to 5 at all***

**5: *sits by 11 and waits***

**6: I see nurses gathering. Maybe it means it's almost time to go.**

**11:*knows someone's sitting by him and ends up shaking***

**David:*nods his head in agreement to 6 and says to 8* Yeah, let's wake Jeff up and try to keep her awake this time**

**8: *does so***

**5: *puts hand on 11s back* It's okay, 11.**

**Jeff:*wakes up***

**11:*flinches at the touch***

**8: Ah, Jeff. Welcome back. **

**5: Calm down, I won't do anything to you.**

**Jeff:*rubbing sleep from her eyes***

**11:*relaxes a bit, but is still a bit tense as well***

**8: *waits for Jeff***

**Steve: Time to go. *drags 4 away* **

**5: *sitting by 11 completely silent***

**Jeff:*gets up and looks at 8* Where are we going?**

**11:*calmed down***

**10: Let's go *walks away***

**8: Where do you want to go?**

**6: *follows 10***

**Jeff:*shrugs* I don't care**

**David:*follows 10 and 6***

**7 and 9:*follow David***

**8: Well, then let's go to the rec area or whatever. Everyone else seems to be going there.**

**Jeff: Okay**

**-time skip to dinner-**

**Steve: Nope. No edible food.**

**Jeff: I wonder if there's a rodent out there**

**Steve: Probably.**

**4: Why?**

**Jeff:*sees something scurrying across the floor and dives at it* Mine! *catches the rat***

**9:*gives 8 an "explain this" look***

**8: *to 9* There are no words to explain this. **

**Steve: ... Okay**

**Jeff:*comes back to the table and starts to eat the rat***

**David:*shrugs* She's just hungry**

**4: *leaves***

**Steve: *impulsively follows 4***

**Jeff:*finishes eating the rat and cleans up the mess she'd made from eating it, leaves to brush her teeth***

**9:*to 8* Does she do this when she travels with you?**

**8: Not typically. No.**

**4: *peeks around the corner* Is she done? **

**Steve: That's why we left? What a let down...**

**9: But you've seen her do it before?**

**David:*to 4* Yeah she went to go brush her teeth**

**Jeff:*comes back and sits down like she didn't just eat a rat***

**8: Once or twice. But food is a necessity and when there's nothing around...**

**4: *comes back with Steve in tow* **

**Steve: *to Jeff* Do you remember what you tried to do earlier?**

**9: I guess**

**Jeff:*looks at Steve confused***

**Steve: With 4? ... Nothing?**

**Jeff: I don't know what you're talking about**

**Steve: You don't look like your lying. Okay.**

**4: *pets Steve***

**Jeff:*tilts her head in confusion and then looks at 8* Did I do something?**

**8: You kissed him but nothing more than that.**

**Jeff:*cheeks turn red and hides her face in her arms while muttering to 4* Sorry**

**4: It's fine... **

**Steve: Yiss.**

**6: So... Are we really postponing the escape to tomorrow?**

**Steve: Yes, I wanna see if more crazy shit happens tonight.**

**Jeff:*keeps her face hidden***

**David:*chuckles at Jeff's behavior because he's never seen Jeff act this way***

**9:*to Steve* Like what?**

**Steve: I dunno. We're gonna find out. I know you have a room right next to Jeff and 8...**

**8: Wait, what**

**10:*to 9 and 7* That's why you guys were so quiet today!**

**9: Well, if you didn't block out the memories you'd know why!**

**David: What's so weird about hearing people do it? Jeff had to listen to people getting it on and there have been I think two occasions when a guy nearly raped her orally**

**6: Nope. *walking away* Nope, nope, nope. **

**8: Really? *to Jeff* When was this?**

**Steve: *pokes 4* **

**4: *pushes Steve's hand away***

**Jeff:*quietly* Can I not tell you?**

**David:*confused look at 6***

**10:*to David* Just don't ask, please**

**8: You don't have to...**

**Steve: *to David* 10 means don't ask 6. I'll tell you if you want to know.**

**9:*wants to know what happened, so he guilt trips Jeff* But I thought you trusted him, Jeff**

**Jeff:*looks up* I do...**

**9: You don't seem to if you won't tell him this**

**Jeff:*debating on whether or not she should tell 8***

**David:*looks at Steve* Do tell**

**10:*to Steve* No, you say nothing**

**8: 9, shut up. You don't have to talk, Jeff. **

**Steve: If you ask 6 he might throw up his guts... Literally. *to 10* Why not? 6 is huddled over there by the window. *points to 6***

**9:*to 8* Don't pretend like you're not curious**

**Jeff:*whispers what had happened in 8s ears and then hugged him tightly, because of the memory***

**10: Even so it's not your place to tell**

**8: *hugs Jeff back and glares at 9* **

**Steve: Whatever. Fine. *quietly to David* It has to do oral rape. **

**4: Steve!**

**Steve: What?!**

**9:*to 8* That's what you get for last night**

**David: That much I gathered**

**10:*shakes his head***

**6: *walks back over* Alright. Are you done with... That subject?**

**Steve: Yes. Unless David has another opinion.**

**David: Yeah we're done with that subject, but I think I'm going to hurt him *points to 9***

**9: What? It was an honest question...**

**David: You had her relive something that was pretty much the seal in her whole "I don't trust men" deal**

**Jeff:*saying nothing***

**Steve: Kick his ass! **

**4: *to 9* We will only watch... And probably laugh.**

**9: Good to know**

**David: I said that I "think" I'm going to hurt him**

**Jeff:*remains silent, but is observing 11 and 5s behavior***

**Steve: Aw... What a let down.**

**4: He deserves it sometimes.**

**David: I bet he does, but given that Jeff hasn't made it so he has to eat through a tube yet means something**

**10: Why don't we change the subject to something else?**

**6: That would be nice, let's do what 10 suggested. **

**4: What to?**

**10: At this point anything**

**Jeff:*still hugging 8 and resting her head on his shoulder***

**Steve: Okay... Uhm... Food!**

**4: Not what's here. **

**6: What's up there, anyway?**

**David:*sniffs the air* Some form of meatloaf**

**Jeff:*eyes are scanning the floor for more rodents***

**Steve: EEEWWWW... **

**4: *looking to where the food is coming from* Why is it pink?**

**David: Undercooked; they don't care if we live or die, all they care about is money**

**Jeff:*spots another rat and goes to lunge at it***

**Steve: *watches Jeff and says to David* Fuck... I'd say.**

**David:*nods his head in agreement***

**Jeff:*decides she'll eat it where she caught it and clean up after***

**9:*watching Jeff and says to 8* She worries me sometimes**

**8: *acknowledges 9 but doesn't say anything***

**Steve: You know what? I just wanna sleep... *rests head on table* Is it almost time to get herded to our rooms yet?**

**Male Nurse 3:*approaches Jeff, who is still eating the rat and pries it out of her finger* Jeff, give me that!**

**Jeff:*grips Male Nurse 3s wrists and asks darkly* Do you wanna lose that hand?!**

**Male Nurse 3:*looks terrified and stops trying to fight Jeff's girp***

**Jeff:*takes back what she can of the rat***

**8: *doesn't like the nurses so he ignores what Jeff did***

**Steve: My question goes unanswered... What time is it, tall guy?**

**Male Nurse 3:*to any of the other Nurses* I need a sedative down here now**

**10:*looks at the clock* Half past seven**

**8: No, no you don't. *goes and stands between Jeff and Male Nurse 3***

**Steve: Okay... And when do they send us back?**

**Jeff:*stays in the position she's in***

**10: Thirty minutes from now**

**Steve: So... Eight o'clock?**

**10: Yep**

**Steve: Fantastic. How are we gonna waste a half hour? Anyone got any ideas of shit we can do tonight? Since we aren't trying to escape tonight.**

**10: None**

**Male Nurse 3: Look I know you don't like it when we have to sedate her, but she isn't giving us many options...**

**8: Are there other options? Because I'd like to hear them. **

**Steve: FUCK. 9, you got anything?**

**Male Nurse 3: We either sedate her or shock her...**

**9: Get ear plugs**

**8: Or neither and you just walk away.**

**Steve: I meant for us. *points between 4 and her* We don't have a room by you guys so it's pretty useless to get ear plugs.**

**Male Nurse 3:*doesn't give a shit anymore and just walks away***

**9: I wasn't talking about you two**

**8: *glares at the Nurse as he leaves***

**Steve: Well, I wasn't talking about you. Any ideas 7?**

**Jeff:*stands up and looks at 8 silently apologizing***

**7: Well you could play chess**

**8: *looks back at Jeff* It's fine. Just eat... *turns back around and keeps watch* **

**Steve: There's a chess set in there?!**

**Jeff:*finishes the rest of the rat and heads to the bathroom to clean her teeth again***

**10: Yeah**

**8: *follows Jeff to make sure no one tries to sedate her when she's gone* **

**Steve: Awesome!**

**9:*sees Jeff and 8 leave* I hope they're not at it again**

**Steve: Don't... Even... Bring that up. **

**4: Just drop it. Don't think about it.**

**6: Would David let that happen? *looks at David for an answer***

**David: I have no say in what Jeff does anymore**

**4: Anymore? When did you?**

**David: When she and I lived on our homeworld, there were rules she had to follow because she was a virgin and one of them was that the oldest male of the house had a say in what she did. Now given that, that fuck-tard Cain didn't give a damn about Jeff or hybrid culture, the job was given to me**

**4: And now that she's not she can do what she wants?**

**David: Pretty much. It's until you've lost your virginity you're still a child. *eyes water a bit* My little McCrimmon's finally grown up.**

**4: Ah... I see.**

**-a few minutes past-**

**Steve: Hey... Guys... Spit or swallow?**

**6: FUCK YOU.**

**Steve: I was talking about gum!**

**6: I will tear your Goddamn vocal chords out. *starts to advance towards Steve***

**Steve: *totally prepared for this fight* **

**David:*steps in front of Steve* You will do no such thing**

**Steve: Goddamnit... **

**6: *silently holding back from punching David in the mouth***

**David: Just go sit down and chill**

**6: *angrily sighs and turns around* **

**4: You wanted to fight?**

**Steve: Better than nothing... We have 15 minutes to blow. And 6 is the easiest one to piss off.**

**David:*goes and sits back down as well keeping an eye on 6***

**Jeff:*comes back from the bathroom and sits down, tracing the symbols on the table again***

**8: *sits down next to Jeff* Did we miss anything?**

**9: Well Steve or David were about to duke it out with 6**

**8: *not surprised* What? Why?**

**7: 6 threatened to rip out Steve's vocal chords and advanced towards her, then David stood in his way and talked him out of doing it**

**8: Well... As violent as he is he won't attack Steve for no reason...**

**6: *grinding teeth***

**9: Steve asked who spit and who swallowed**

**David:*to 9* Will you shut up?**

**6: *calmly gets up and walks over to a window* God DAMN IT! *punches and shatters the glass, walks back over and sits back down, glass still in his hand* **

**4: *looks like a child watching their parents argue***

**Steve: *glad shits finally happening***

**Jeff:*jumps and clings to 8 when 6 does this***

**11:*jumps as well and ends up opening the cuts on his inner right thigh but doesn't notice it***

**7:*feels bad for 4***

**8: *holds Jeff back***

**6: *starts to pick the glass out if his hand ignoring the others***

**5: *watching 6 do this***

**9:*to 6* You know, you could be overreacting just a bit**

**6: This also could've been your face. *throws glass shard at 9*** **Be happy it wasn't.**

**9:*swats glass shard away* Oh, please what would you do? All I'd have to do is pin you and you'd freak out**

**Steve: Okaay... This is bad. *to herself* All I wanted was a fight. ...With me. **

**4: *watching 9 and 6, dead silent* **

**6: *death glare at 9, doesn't want to fight but is running low on a thing called tolerance***

**9: Nothing to say?**

**Jeff:*doesn't like where this argument is going***

**6: *bares teeth and pulls the last few shards of glass out of his hand***

**Steve: *to 9* Hey, wait a second. Can you even pin him? 6, I mean. Honest question here...**

**9: Yes and when I do he freaks out like a scared little bitch**

**Steve: *to 9* Well... Considering the circumstances... **

**6: *glares at 9 a little longer and then sighs* Not worth it...**

**9:*very cocky* That's what I though**

**6: *doing everything he can to ignore 9***

**Steve: *to 9* I doubt you could really pin him...**

**Nuen:*evil grin crosses his face***

**10: Will you leave him alone 9?**

**Nuen: Why don't you stay out of this, Pinstripes?**

**Steve: Pinstripes?! What the fuck?**

**6: *calmly* Stay out of it 10.**

**10:*nods his head and let's 6 deal with this***

**Nuen: And besides it's not like it'd be totally unfair. Need I remind you all that Sechs has a rather active attraction to Elf**

**11:*covers his ears* Shutupshutupshutup!**

**6: What are you talking about 'active attraction'?! **

**Steve: *looks at 4 like 'the fuck did I do?'***

**4: *hiding head behind hands where his scarf would normally be***

**5: *looks at 11 with worry***

**Nuen: Oh I think you know what I'm talking about Sechs. Before you made Elf into an obedient slut he was pretty vocal**

**Elf:*shakes his head whimpering***

**5: 11, what's wrong? *pulls 11/Elf I guess close to comfort him and finally notices the open cuts (which have bled through the scrubs)* What happened?!**

**6: Sechs... Why are you calling me Sechs?**

**Elf:*eyes watering* I just wanted it to stop**

**Nuen: What else would I call you brother?**

**5: What are you talking about? Wanted what to stop? **

**6: *realizes what happened* Ha! False memory! Oh, this is great.**

**Elf:*voice breaking* Everything**

**Nuen: Oh, but this isn't a false memory Sechs, this is Hell and I am king**

**6: You really are a narcissist. Huh. Not looking forward into regenerating into you.**

**Nuen:*laughs darkly* At least I'm not the one who fondles our little brother**

**Elf:*whimpers again***

**Sechs: ... If I hear one more sound out of either of you... I will make sure you both regret it.**

**Elf:*instantly silent***

**Jeff:*trying to figure out what the fuck is happening***

**10:*worried***

**Nuen: What are you going to do about it Sechs?**

**8: *still holding onto Jeff* **

**Sechs: *getting real tired of Nuen/9's shit* You'd like to know.**

**Nuen: I would, bitch**

**Sechs: You're smart aren't you? Figure it out.**

**5: * concerned about 11s silence* 11, what happened? What's wrong?**

**Nuen: You plan on blowing me?**

**Elf:*remains silent and shakes his head***

**Sechs: What?! ... The fuck?!**

**Nuen: Oh come on, what else is that mouth of yours useful for?**

**Jeff:*getting agitated by the arguing***

**Sechs: *balls fists* Keep going, I would like a good reason to break your Goddamn jaw.**

**Nuen: Do I need to paint you a picture?!**

**Sechs: Why the fuck not?!**

**Jeff:*finally snaps, stands up, and yells obviously upset* Stop it, both of you! All this fighting, I might as well be back with Cain and Abel! Damnit, Cain, I told you if you didn't quit drinkin' I'd leave you! Well, I guess that makes you a liar, 'cause I'm drunk as hell and you're still here! Stop yelling! You're making Jeff cry! I'll tell you what's making Jeff cry! That I let you name her Jeff! *slams her fist on the table and storms away***

**8: *follows after Jeff* **

**Vier: Wait, no! Don't leave! I'm sorry! *curls up into a ball* I'm sorry... **

**Sechs: *watches Jeff go... Then punches Nuen in the jaw with his bloody hand***

**Jeff:*stops dead in her tracks when she feels something's off and walks back to the table***

**Nuen:*head snaps back from the punch, but remains standing and punches Sechs back***

**8: *still follows Jeff silently***

**Vier: *curled up in a ball thinking of what he did to deserve this***

**Sechs: *full on tackles Nuen* I will end you, motherfucker, I don't care!**

**Jeff:*goes over by 4, maternal instincts are taking over* 4? Honey, what's wrong?**

**Nuen: I'd love to see you try! *flips Sechs so he's pinning him***

**Vier: *starting to shut everything out doesn't hear what Jeff says***

**Sechs: *thrashing underneath Nuen trying desperately to get away***

**Jeff:*worried and lightly taps 4 on the shoulder* 4?**

**Nuen:*easily holding Sechs down***

**Vier: *doesn't react* **

**6: *tries to bite Nuens wrists still thrashing***

**Jeff:*pulls 4 into a hug and looks to Steve for help***

**Nuen:*easily dodges the bite* You want to try again?**

**Sechs: *tries bucking Nuen off***

**Steve: *to Jeff* You'll have better luck than me...**

**Nuen:*increases pressure on Sechs' wrists***

**Jeff:*tries something* Vier, are you alright?**

**10:*looks at 7, 8, and 5* You guys are still you right?**

**Sechs: *hisses in pain* Prick! *still thrashing***

**8: *to 10 still looking at Jeff* Yep. Fine. **

**5: *to 10* I'm fine... Not so sure about 11...**

**Nuen: Bitch *increases grip***

**7: I'm fine**

**Elf:*silently crying***

**Sechs: *not about to stop fighting and tries to bite Nuen's nose***

**5: *doing his best to comfort 11/Elf***

**Nuen:*headbutts Sechs* Motherfucker**

**Elf:*quietly muttering apologizes***

**Jeff: Vier?**

**Sechs: *stunned for a second so he stops fighting* **

**Steve: I have an idea! *to Jeff quietly* Can I borrow him? *points to 4/Vier***

**Nuen:*remains on guard***

**Jeff:*getting a bit protective at first, but then hands 4/Vier off to Steve***

**Sechs: *still a bit dazed but weakly fighting* **

**Steve: *stands Vier up* Wake up, Scarfy! *slaps him***

**4: *staggers to the side a bit and holds his face* What the hell was that for?! *lightly slaps Steve back***

**Nuen:*laughs at Sechs' attempt***

**Jeff: Okay, now to snap some other people out of it *goes over to Nuen and Sechs***

**Sechs: *shouting obscenities at Nuen but can't fight anymore***

**Jeff: Both of you stop it! *grabs Nuen by the collar of his shirt and drags him away from Sechs***

**Nuen: Let go of me you fucking whore!**

**Jeff: Alright that's it! *slams Nuen's head into the wall***

**9:*falls down* What the hell?**

**Sechs: *just lying on the ground done with everything***

**Jeff:*walks over to Sechs* Do I need to slap you or are you going to snap out of it on your own?**

**Sechs: ... Snap out of what... *thinks for a bit* Oh, Son of a BITCH. *back to 6* What the hell did you do, 9?!**

**Jeff: Drove his head into the wall because he called me a whore**

**David: Yes, about that... *goes over by 9 and kicks him in the stomach* Call her that again and see what happens**

**9:*grunts from being kicked* What the hell did I do to you?!**

**7: 5, try snapping 11 out of it**

**5: I'm apologizing ahead of time. *slaps 11 to wake him up***

**6: No. Not what did you do to him. What did HE do?!**

**Jeff: You two were arguing, and long story short he pinned you, you fought him, then I pulled him off you and here we are**

**11:*snaps out of it* What? What happened?!**

**6: Okay... Fair enough.**

**5: Too much to explain. Maybe it's best we just fix up those cuts... **

**4: *to Steve* ... Do you think he knows those are intentional?**

**Steve: I think they're both in denial about that right now...**

**11:*silently panicking when he realizes that 5 saw the cuts, but tries to hide it***

**Male Nurse 2:*walks up to the group* Lights out**

**5: *to 11* Come on, we'll get those fixed up in our room. There's got to be gauze or spare scrubs in there...**

**Steve and 4: *go off to their room***

**6: *looks at 10 like 'please follow me'***

**8: *to Jeff* Ready to go?**

**11:*nods his head***

**10:*follows 6***

**Jeff: Mhm**

**7 and 9:*go off to there room***

**7:*telling 9 what happened***

**David:*goes to his room***

**8 and 5: *guide their follower to their rooms***

**-Cam flip to 5 and 11-**

**11:*has said nothing the entire way to their room***

**5: Why are you so quiet? *finds some gauze in one of the drawers and goes over to 11***

**11:*says nothing and avoids eye contact***

**5: Well... Either way, you're going to need to move your pants...**

**11:*hesitant, but removes his pants in the end, still avoiding eye contact***

**5: *examines cuts before wrapping them up* How did you manage to get those?**

**11:*still showing passive behavior***

**5: *waiting for an answer* ... Nothing?**

**11:*gets a bit fidgety***

**5: I guess you don't have to tell me. *walks over to his own bed* It'll probably help though.**

**11:*quietly* I did it**

**5: You did it..? Did what? ... The cuts?**

**11:*nods his head and looks away from 5***

**5: *goes back over by 11 and by his side* What drove you to do that?**

**11:*still not looking at 5* I don't know... I just needed to feel something other what I was feeling at that time**

**5: *can't think of anything to say so he just puts his hand on 11s shoulder***

**11:*jumps at the touch***

**5: *quickly brings hand back***

**11:*hugging himself***

**5: *goes back over to his bed* **

**Timmy: *knocks and enters room* Elf? Dr. Jacobi has requested to see you. *notices 11s pants are off* Uh... Did I interrupt something? ...Again...**

**11:*shakes his head and quickly slips his pants on before walking out of the room with Timmy***

**5: Wait, don't just follow him alone! *chases after Timmy and 11***

**11:*realizes his mistake and tries to wait for 5***

**Timmy: *clamps hand over 11s mouth and pulls him quickly and quietly into an empty room***

**5: 11! Damnit... *continues desperate search***

**11:*trying to fight against Timmy***

**Timmy: *holds 11 tighter* You aren't going anywhere. *listens for 5 and hears nothing* I guess your brother's gone... Can't protect you now.**

**11:*whimpers in fear***

**Timmy: I've read your file. From what it seems this isn't new.**

**11:*crying***

**Timmy: *holds hand firmly over 11s mouth and takes the other to support the rest of his body weight* Just look at it this way. You know what to expect.**

**11:*whimpers again***

**Timmy: *turns 11 around pulls him as close as possible and kisses him to keep him quiet***

**11:*squeaks of protest***

**Timmy: *pulls back and puts a finger in front of 11s mouth* Shh... No one's going to believe you. *gropes 11s ass***

**11:*whimpers* Please stop**

**Timmy: *quietly* Nope. *kisses 11 again and sticks tongue down his throat***

**11:*chokes a bit on Timmy's tongue***

**Timmy: *presses 11 against a wall and pulls one of his legs up and around his waist***

**11:*small whine escapes 11s vocal chords***

**Timmy: *pulls tongue back* I could always make it worse if you like... *sticks hand down the front of 11s pants***

**11:*tenses up***

**Timmy: I honestly can't tell what that emotion is. *starts feel around 11s hips***

**11:*whimpers again trying to push Timmy's hands away***

**Timmy: *lets 11 do this for now* Fine. If you really want that to wait... *presses closer to 11 and starts to grind on him from the front***

**11:*shaking his head***

**Timmy: Well, you didn't seem to like the other idea. I can go back to that if you'd like...**

**11: Please stop**

**Timmy: *stops everything for a second* ... Not yet. *sticks hand down 11s pants again***

**11:*whimpers again wishing this would just end***

**Timmy: *starts to lightly stroke 11***

**11:*shaking his head whimpering more***

**Timmy: Don't worry, this won't last much longer... *picks up the pace a little bit to get a reaction***

**11:*involuntary moan***

**Timmy: There we are... *gets into a better position and continues***

**11:*another involuntary moan escapes 11s lips***

**Timmy: *starts to slow down***

**11:*hoping Timmy goes away***

**Timmy: Alright... *takes hand back* Good night. And good luck with that. *points between 11s legs and then leaves 11 alone in the room***

**11:*hugging himself whimpering and crying***

**5: *enters the room a couple minutes after Timmy disappeared* Oh, thank God... You're not dead.**

**11:*still whimpering and crying***

**5: *pulls 11 close and hugs him and begins to comfort him***

**11:*still doing what he's doing***

**5: *feels something by his stomach, looks down, and right back up* What happened?**

**11:*trying to tell 5, but is making no sense because he's still upset***

**5: Shh. You don't have to say it... *hugs him a bit tighter***

**11:*clings to 5***

**5: *picks him and starts to guide him away* Come on let's go take care of that...**

**11:*allows 5 to do this***

**-Group tomorrow-**

**-All the Master are there and some of the Male Nurses are too-**

**Roberts!Master: Alright, how is everyone today?**

**Jeff:*in one of her bitchy moods* Piss off!**

**Steve: All things considered... Quiet...**

**Ainley!Master: Sechs I heard you got into a fight with Nuen**

**6: Yes... What about it?**

**Ainley!Master: Any reason why?**

**6: Other than 9 was being his usual self?**

**Ainley!Master: Yes, other than Nuen being his usual self**

**Jeff:*snarling at the Masters***

**6: I don't have to tell you... But if you must know, ask 9.**

**9: I'm not telling you anything**

**6: *to 9* Why not? You had no problem talking last night!**

**9: Why don't you explain to them why you punched a fucking window?!**

**Jeff: Oh my God shut up!**

**6: *quiets down still glaring it 9***

**Steve: I can explain if you want... Or not. I can do not as well.**

**9:*ignores 6 and asks Jeff* Who pissed in your cornflakes?**

**Roberts!Master:*keeping an eye on 9 and Jeff***

**Jeff:*to 9* Okay now you die! *goes to lunge at him***

**Steve: Goddamn it... *stands between Jeff and 9 and says to 9* Just for the record, fuck you sometimes.**

**Jeff:*snarls at Steve***

**Steve: Hello, how are you.**

**Jeff:*quickly looks around the room to see if there's any other way to attack 9***

**Steve: Alright... So. What do you want to know?**

**Jeff:*finds a way past Steve, tackles 9, and starts punching him in the face***

**9:*trying to get Jeff off of him***

**Steve: Nobody cares!**

**6:*backs up and watches Jeff beat the fuck out of 9***

**10 and 7:*go and drag Jeff away form 9***

**Jeff:*snarling and thrashing***

**Roberts!Master:*to 8* Acht, either calm Jeff down or we will sedate her**

**8: Fine. *goes over to Jeff and starts to calm her down***

**10 and 7:*let go of Jeff and let 8 deal with her***

**Jeff:*fights 8 for a bit, but starts to settle down***

**Roberts!Master:*writes down some notes***

**Steve: Write down all you want! We're getting out of here tonight!**

**Ainley!Master: Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?  
Steve: …Don't use that cocky tone with me, you fuck. And we're actually going to be sneaky tonight. *quietly planning* No wait… this is tomorrow…**

**Ainley!Master: I'm sure you will**

**Jeff:*mellowed out and staring blankly at a wall***

**8:*not saying anything, just staying by Jeff***

**Steve: I'm done asking you sick pricks questions! These fake memories are actually starting to drive them insane! I mean, 4 almost went catatonic!**

**Ainley!Master:*raises an eyebrow* And what triggered this?**

**Steve: God fucking Damnit…**

**4: Way to go Steve.**

**10: It doesn't concern you**

**Ainley!Master: But it does**

**11:*has said nothing since last night and is on edge because of it***

**Steve: Fuck**

**4: A minor fight caused me to see a false memory.**

**5: That fight was anything but minor!**

**Ainley!Master: Care to explain why Funf?**

**Steve: Fuckin… Everyone just SHUT UP!**

**Jeff:*jumps a bit, but otherwise remains the same***

**Roberts!Master:*writes down some more notes***

**Steve: We aren't talking to you shit! …Well… I'm not. But, I guess I can't speak for them,**

**10: I'm not telling you anything**

**7: Nor I**

**9: I could, but I'm not**

**11 and Jeff:*silent***

**David:*gives the Masters a "Fuck you" look***

**4, 5, 6, and 8:*say nothing***

**Steve: Fuck the system!**

**-Commons-**

**Jeff:*poking at food***

**Steve: We should've thought about that a lot sooner.**

**Jeff: I don't know what it's suppose to be**

**8: *confused* Don't know what what's supposed to be?**

**Jeff: This *point to what is supposedly food***

**Steve: *looks at 'food'* Probably an assortment of organs and flesh of random animals. Maybe even some bones.**

**Jeff:*pokes at the "food" a couple of more times before hesitantly taking a bite of it***

**8: *waits to see what happens***

**Steve: So...? Was I right?**

**Jeff:*spits it out and starts to tremble, cough, and sputter***

**8: What was that?!**

**Steve: I bet I was right.**

**Jeff:*gasping* Wolfsbane! Wolfsbane!**

**Steve: *to David* What does that do to your species?**

**David:*wasn't paying attention* What now?**

**Steve: *points to Jeff* Wolfsbane.**

**Jeff:*still shaking and gasping***

**David: Oh shit! Jeff hold on! *gets up and quickly runs to get Jeff water***

**8: *watching what David does to make sure he knows what to do if this happens again***

**Steve: *goes over by 4, I guess***

**David:*comes back with a thing of water and presses it to Jeff's lips***

**Jeff:*starts drinking the water before spitting it on the floor* Detox, David, detox!**

**David: I know Jeff! Alright, it's go to be hear somewhere *starts checking his pockets* There it is *pulls out a small vial with a purple liquid in it and hands it to Jeff***

**Jeff:*drinks the liquid and after a few seconds later her head tilts back and blue flames shoot out of her mouth for a minute until she collapses against 8***

**8: *holds Jeff up* What was that?!**

**Steve: Huh. That was interesting.**

**Jeff:*a bit dazed from the detox and looks at 8 confused***

**8: *looks back at Jeff* You okay?**

**Jeff:*shuts her eyes and has a bit of a pained look on her face* I'm not talking until you've stopped yelling**

**8: ... What? *looks at David* What? **

**Steve: Why does excitement fade so fast...?**

**David:*puts his finger to his lips, signaling 8 to be quiet for a moment and then whispers very quietly* Her senses are heightened to the absolute max right now, the simplest thing can annoy her**

**Jeff:*mumblings* Why is it so bright in here?**

**8: *nods and also says quietly* Okay...**

**Jeff:*goes under the table***

**David:*wondering what Jeff is doing***

**8: *not currently worrying about Jeff***

**Male Nurse 7:*walks up to the group and sees Jeff under the table* What is she...?**

**Jeff:*hisses in pain***

**8: *to Male Nurse 7 quietly* Shh...**

**Male Nurse 7:*looks at 8 confused, but lowers his voice* Why do I have to be quiet?**

**8: *thinks of something* She's having an episode. Wouldn't want to scare her, it could get violent...**

**Male Nurse 7:*nods his head and says quietly to the group* Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't stab anyone in the eye this time**

**8: Right. **

**Steve: Okay... Now that she's out if commission this place got a whole lot calmer.**

**David: This is just the beginning stage, there's more to come**

**10:*looks at David* Like what?**

**Steve: Yes, sir, David. Do tell. *rests head on table***

**David: She'll be having a few hallucinations here and there, followed by a strange desire for meat, and then she either passes out and sleeps the rest of it off or she becomes extremely combative**

**Steve: Awesome. Now we wait...**

**8: Where is she going to find meat?**

**David: I honestly don't know, just whatever you, don't let her bite you. We might have to put a muzzle on her for a bit if I can't find any**

**Jeff:*pokes her head out from under the table and looks around***

**8: Alright. *to Jeff* Hello, welcome back.**

**Jeff:*yelps and ducks back under the table when she sees 8***

**8: *looks at David* Hallucination?**

**David:*nods his head***

**8: *nods and decides to let Jeff come back out on her own***

**Jeff:*pokes her head out again before slowly crawling out from under the table and looks around again, seeming a bit paranoid***

**8: *tries talking to Jeff again* Something wrong?**

**Jeff:*goes over by 8 and says quietly* Shh. They'll hear you *eyes dart around the room***

**8: *also quietly* Who will?**

**Jeff:*looks at 8* Who will what?**

**8: ... Who will hear me?**

**Jeff: What are you talking about?**

**8: You said... Never mind.**

**Jeff: I'm a nervous wreck**

**8: I wouldn't say that just yet...**

**Steve: Alright, good luck guys. I'm going to go get some bread if it's up there. Maybe steal from the kitchen a little bit. *leaves***

**Jeff: A little pitchy, but mmm. Good stuff**

**8: *really confused* What?**

**Jeff: That's beautiful**

**8: *stopped trying by now***

**6: *to David* How long does this last?**

**David:*to 6* Be happy she's not violent yet**

**Jeff:*looks at 6* Ahmed, how did you know who about whodunnit in the lounge?**

**6: *ignores Jeff and says to David* I suppose your right.**

**Jeff:*to 6* Oh, you didn't?! Oh, oh, well they started clapping... for the mad cow! Until someone sold him. And then, and then when he died, they had him stuffed! Like that water buffalo... Stuffed**

**6: *to Jeff* They did, did they? That's awfully rude. **

**5: *comes over by David* How far do you think she'll be willing to go for meat?**

**David:*to 5* If she's really out there then she will revert back to our ancestor's way**

**Jeff:*looks at 5* Ahhh, but if you throw up, then it's as a jealous woman.**

**5: *ignores Jeff* Ancestors way?**

**David: Eating humans, or well humanoids**

**Jeff:*to 5 while pointing at David* Ohh, he got me and I want you to feel bad 'cause I've got funny radiation coming up on my desk and it's too much...**

**5: Good to know... *slowly goes back over by 11***

**Jeff:*looking at 8 again***

**11:*raises an eyebrow at Jeff's behavior, but stays silent***

**8: ... Hello.**

**Jeff: Now Matt, shush, because the sofa bears don't know. Go ride off and I'll defeat 17 bears while you're gone**

**9: It's going to suck traveling with her...**

**8: *to 9* I don't think she'll stay with you long. *glares at him* **

**Jeff:*to 8 and 6* But first I want you two to turn and look at each other**

**9: You don't know that**

**6: *shakes his head***

**8: *doesn't reply to 9***

**Jeff: Yeah. Oh, now that's nice. Just stare deeply into each other's eyes.**

**10:*looks at David***

**David: Don't ask me I don't know what she's talking about**

**8: I beg your pardon?**

**6: She's not talking about us, right? *points between himself and 8***

**Jeff: Yeah. Good, now say the first thing that pops into your brain**

**6 and 8: *say nothing***

**5: *from by 11* Celery. **

**Jeff: Okay, alright. Now I wanna try something. Why don't we go "mmmmmm"? Just go, "mmmmmmmmmmm"**

**David:*decides what the hell could go wrong* Mmmmmmmmmmm**

**5, 6, and 8: *do as they were told albeit awkwardly***

**Jeff: Yeah, okay, good, that's what I want you to do. Now follow my lead. *starts singing again* I'm jumping in a pimento shower. I wanted the music first. In the tragic square of the Fresh Prince, there went a perfect brown baby. The guards can see we're all out of weapons, no machetes. Lotion raw bruises. Lotion raw bruises. Drink. Or sip. A wench. In our hotel. Wolf government. Anchovies. If they laugh at you you'll drown. Eye of the sparrow... This girl slipped on my arrow...**

**8: Yeah...**

**4: The more you know.**

**Jeff: I love you guys, okay?**

***most say it back in some sort of way... Some regretfully***

**Jeff:*sees something move across the floor and she jumps up onto 8***

**8: What?! What happened?**

**Jeff:*looks at the floor searching* There's a shadow down there**

**8: There's a lot of shadows down there...**

**Jeff: What?! *starts to look at everyone's shadow's counting them***

**6: Something wrong?**

**Jeff:*continues to count, but stops at 6 and stares at his shadow***

**10: Jeff?**

**6: *raises eyebrow at Jeff but says nothing***

**Jeff: They go him, he's going to die**

**6: *knows she's hallucinating but asks anyway* Who does? Whose got me?**

**Jeff:*fearfully* Vashta Nerada**

**6: ... Are they?**

**Jeff: We're all gonna die!**

**8: We are not going to die.**

**5: Is there a chance she won't try to eat one of us?**

**Jeff:*remains clung to 8***

**David: A small one and that's if fear overrides everything**

**8: 6'll be fine Jeff. Don't worry about it.**

**6: *moves out of the light so it appears he doesn't have a shadow***

**Jeff:*to 6* No! Don't go into the dark they'll eat you!**

**6: *walks back into the light* Is there any happy medium here..?**

**Jeff:*attention turns to 4***

**4: *looks back at Jeff but doesn't say anything***

**Jeff:*let's go of 8 and walks up to 4, sniffing him for a moment***

**4: *still doesn't say anything just looks at Jeff concerned***

**Jeff:*looks up at 4 and starts to snarl, baring her teeth***

**4: *backs up a bit hands held up in defense***

**8: Jeff, what are you doing?**

**Jeff:*the snarl turns into an animalistic growl***

**David:*a bit concerned* Jeff**

**10:*to David* What is she doing?**

**David: I think the last two got mixed together...**

**4: ... Jeff? **

**8: *to David* What do you mean you got the last two mixed?!**

**Jeff:*lunges at 4***

**David:*to 8* I didn't say I mixed them up! I said they got mixed! As in they got mixed together!**

**4: *quickly attempts to back out of the way***

**8: Elaborate, David. This is new to everyone here but you.**

**Jeff:*manages to get her arms around 4s waist and hangs on trying to squeeze the life out of him***

**David:*sighs* In a case like this, she doesn't develop a craving for meat, pass out, or become combative. She becomes feral**

**4: *trying to twist away***

**8: Ah... We should help 4 then, shouldn't we?**

**Jeff:*falls back trying to drive 4s upper spin into the ground**

**David: And fast**

**4: *not actually in much pain considering he fell onto someone so he quickly rolls off of Jeff***

**Jeff:*ignoring pain right now and grabs 4s leg***

**4: *tries crawling away***

**Jeff:*hangs onto his leg and gets up starting to drag 4 to an empty table***

**4: *yelps in surprise and continues to try to escape* What are you doing?!**

**Jeff:*grip increases and she stops at the empty table, she stands 4 up, and you know how you set someone up for a suplex? yeah that's what she's doing right now***

**4: *fighting every inch of the way***

**Jeff:*punches 4 in the stomach and then suplexes him onto the table***

**10:*gets up* Jeff! We do not suplex people into the table!**

**4: *stunned and winded for a second***

**6: No, not that one! *gets up as well* Attack him! *points to 9***

**9: Shut the hell up!**

**Jeff:*charges at 9***

**9: Goddamnit!**

**6: Huh... I didn't think that would work.**

**David:*to 6* You'd be surprised**

**Jeff:*leaps over 7 and 10, lands on 9, and proceeds to punch him in the face***

**4: *not about to get up***

**6: ... 10, if you value your existence you might want to help him.**

**10: David, will she kill him?**

**David: Not if you stop her**

**Jeff:*starts clawing at 9***

**10:*looks to 8 for help***

**8: *sighs* Fine. *goes over to help 9 beckoning 10 to follow***

**10:*follows after 8***

**Jeff:*continues to claw at 9***

**8: *grabs Jeff under the arms and pulls her as far away as he possibly can right now... Which probably isn't far***

**Jeff:*thrashing about, hissing, and snarling***

**10:*grabs Jeff's legs***

**8: *to 9* Crawl away before I let her maim you.**

**6: More than she's already done...**

**9:*quickly gets away to patch himself up***

**Jeff:*still thrashing***

**8: *to Jeff* You do realize I won't let you go and attack him, right?**

**Jeff:*growling at 8***

**8: *no response***

**Jeff:*looks back at 8, her eyes are crimson red***

**8: *holds eye contact but still doesn't say anything***

**-Time Skip to about 5minutes and 30 seconds later-**

**Jeff:*looks away from 8 and starts to show signs of submissive behavior***

**Steve: *comes back with bread* Son of a bitch... *puts bread on table* I leave for one second and shit happens.**

**9:*comes back with a few bandages on his arms***

**David:*to Steve* You might want to check up on 4... she suplexed him into the table over there**

**Steve: What?! *looks at 4 then back to David* ... Why'd she do that?**

**David: She got a little violent**

**Steve: Well, no shit. That was a stupid question... *goes over by 4***

**4:*sits up and waits for the room to stop spinning***

**Steve: Ya dun' fucked up, Scarfy. What'd you do to piss Jeff off?**

**4: I didn't do anything... at least I don't think I did**

**Steve: Okay... You're really tall, is the weather different at all up there?**

**4: No**

**Steve: Bummer. I thought it'd be warmer or something.**

**-Back by everyone else-**

**Jeff:*completely submissive to 8***

**11:*watching silently***

**5: *sees 11 watching* What are you looking at?**

**11:*points towards Jeff and 8***

**5: *looks to where 11 is pointing* What's so interesting about that?**

**11:*shrugs his shoulders***

**5: Alright then...**

**Jeff:*eyes are starting to close, but fighting to keep them open***

**10:*let's go of Jeff's legs and sits back down at the table***

**8: *relaxes grip on Jeff***

**6: *to 10 when he sits down* I guess I'm kind of glad you're still alive...**

**Jeff:*fighting the darkness trying to take her***

**10: Well, you have to admit I'm better company than him *points at 9***

**6: I do admit that, 10. A lot better company. *glares at 9***

**9: Well if you hadn't told her to come an attack me you wouldn't of had to worry**

**10: I beg to differ**

**6: *silent***

**8: *to 9 and 10* Please, just... Don't even start.**

**10:*makes a gesture that says "Okay, I'm done"* **

**9:*silent***

**8: *turns attention back to Jeff***

**Jeff:*still fighting to stay awake***

**David:*gently* Just sleep Jeff**

**8: *lets David do this***

**Jeff:*weakly shakes her head***

**David: It's alright Jeff, just sleep**

**Jeff:*weakly shake her head again***

**David:*looks to 8 for help in coaxing Jeff into sleep***

**8: *helps David convince Jeff to sleep but one of the writers can't word it properly***

**Jeff:*finally passes out***

**8: *moves Jeff into a chair and a more comfortable position as best he can***

**-Dinner Time-**

**Jeff:*is still unconscious***

**4: Is she ever going to wake up?**

**David: Give her some time, she needs to repair the damage the wolfsbane did**

**4: That's what did it? Alright...**

**Jeff:*shifts a bit in her sleep***

**7:*poking at the "food" trying to figure out what it's suppose to be***

**Steve: *to 7* You should eat it and find out. Brownish-orange isn't a bad color...**

**4: If it's a 'meat' that is...**

**6: Eugh...**

**-Over by 11-**

**11:*has decided to end it all via slitting his wrists, sitting on the bed letting himself bleed out***

**-Back to the group-**

**7:*tries the food***

**Steve: *pokes at 7s food* Oh, God, it feels like jelly...**

**5: *feels like something's wrong and shifts a bit***

**10:*notices 5s uneasiness* Something wrong?**

**7:*face turns a bit green before walking over to a garbage bin and profusely throwing up***

**5: *sighs and says to 10* Not sure... Uh... Where's 11?**

**Steve: Oh... That bad, huh? **

**4: *turns a bit green as well***

**10: Said he was tired, and that he was going to hit the sack**

**David:*to 4* You okay?**

**5: Alright... **

**4: Yeah... Fine... * watches 7 for a few more seconds before doing what he did as well***

**10: Why do you ask?**

**David: Poor guy**

**5: Something just feels off. Maybe it's just cold in here or something.**

**Steve: Yeah, seriously... I swear, if this starts a chain reaction...**

**6: I forgot 4 had a weak stomach. **

**Steve: Yeah, and you do too IF someone brings up the topic that someone that I won't name face-fucked you and then forced you to swallow.**

**6: *a few moments pass before he does the same as 7 and 4***

**10: Maybe you should check on 11? It might put you at ease once you know he's okay**

**David:*to Steve* That explains what happened**

**9:*silent***

**Jeff:*still past out***

**5: Yes. *does this as quickly as possible* **

**Steve: Yep. **

**6: Oh, God, it's white!**

**10:*to 6*: Don't look at it 6**

**-Over by 11-**

**11:*has collapsed to the floor from blood loss and is slowly losing consciousness***

**-Back to the table-**

**Jeff:*starts to stir***

**8: *sees this but doesn't say anything yet***

**-5 and 11 cam-**

**5: *enters their room and sees 11 in the aforementioned predicament* Oh, my God!**

**11:*doesn't react, let alone move***

**5: *finds the gauze and quickly wraps up 11s wrists***

**11:*looks pale and lifeless***

**5: *applies pressure to the cuts and says quietly* What the hell were you thinking?! You have two more lives to look after..!**

**11:*says nothing and slips into unconsciousness***

**5: *keeps applying pressure***

**11:*can't do anything to stop 5 because he's unconscious***

**5: *manages to stop the bleeding and quickly goes to get any help he can find***

**Female Nurse 3:*sees 5 approaching* Funf what's wrong?**

**5: 11, Elf, whatever you call him, slit his wrists. *does the motion and I can imagine him out if breath but that's just me***

**Female Nurse 3: Oh, my God *does whatever it is Nurses do when someone tells them another person tried to off themselves***

**-Back to 5 and 11's room-**

**11:*still unconscious***

**Female Nurse 2:*checking to see if 11 is still alive* Funf, I need you to help me**

**5: Just tell me what I need to do.**

**Female 2: Since you and your brother's physiology is different from a normal humans I need to know what's normal for you and what's not**

**5: Okay... Anything specific?**

**Female Nurse 2: His pulse would be a good start**

**5: Alright... Uh... *taps rhythm on the wall***

**Female Nurse 2:*checks 11s pulse* It's slower than that**

**-Time skip-**

**11:*groggily wakes up on a bed with and I.V. in the crook of his arm***

**5: Finally!**

**Jacobi!Master: Good to see your awake, Elf.**

**11:*doesn't remember that he tried to gank himself last night* What happened?**

**Jacobi!Master: You attempted suicide.**

**5: Via slitting your wrists...**

**11:*looks down at his wrists and sees they're bandaged, averts eyes away from 5***

**Jacobi!Master: So, what went wrong, Elf? Why did you try to attempt suicide?**

**11:*silent***

**Jacobi!Master: *ready to wait for a bit***

**5: *kind of pissed off that 11 tried to do this* ... Well?**

**11:*at this point wishes that he hadn't done it or that 5 hadn't found him***

**5: *accusing stare at 11***

**11:*continues to try and avert his eyes from 5***

**5: Anytime, now. **

**Jacobi!Master: *like, 90% sure that 5 can make 11 talk so he stays quiet***

**11:*quietly and no looking at 5* I just wanted it to stop**

**5: *a bit softer* Why? Why did you think that was a good way to do it?**

**Jacobi!Master: *silently observing***

**11:*looks at 5 his eyes are watering* I could have regenerated, become a different person... he'd leave me alone**

**5: *legitimately confused* ... Who'd leave you alone?**

**11:*tears slowly fall down his face* Timmy**

**Jacobi!Master: Timmy?**

**5: Ah... I see... That's what happened...**

**11:*nods his head***

**Jacobi!Master: Why did you want to get away from Timmy?**

**11: He attacked me**

**Jacobi!Master: Attacked you? How so?**

**5: *his turn to stay quiet***

**11:*closes eyes for a moment and said* How Sechs attacked me**

**Jacobi!Master: I see...**

**11: You don't believe me do you?**

**Jacobi!Master: No, I'm sorry. I don't believe one of our staff is capable of that.**

**11: But he did! I know he did! Why would I make this up?**

**Jacobi!Master: I'm not saying you made this up, I'm saying I'm pretty sure Timmy didn't do that. It's more likely that you were reliving a memory and placed Timmy there rather than Sechs.**

**11: I didn't relive a memory! It was him I know it was!**

**Jacobi!Master: There's nothing I can do to make you see it wasn't... So, you just stay here and rest. *turns to 5* Funf, stay here with him. **

**5: *nods***

**Jacobi!Master: *leaves***

**11:*looks at 5 desperately* It was him 5, I know it**

**5: I know, I believe you.**

**11:*goes back to being quiet***

**5: *also quiet for a bit* So, are you going to be able to try to get out tonight?**

**11: I should**

**5: I can ask Steve to wait another night. That doesn't mean she will though... I think the train already left the station...**

**11: I doubt she'll wait**

**5: Yeah... Alright, go to sleep or something. I'll wake you up.**

**11:*goes to sleep***

**-Cam flip-**

**Jeff:*has been awake for a while and is sitting by 8 again* Did I say or do anything stupid while I was detoxing?**

**8: Nothing stupid. Just random. You did maim 4 and 9, though... **

**6: *curled in the fetal position on a chair a bit of vomit still at the corner of his mouth***

**4: *hand on 7s shoulder* I don't think trying that was the smartest thing to do.**

**Jeff: Oh God. *looks at 4* Sorry**

**10:*goes to see if 6 is okay***

**7: I agree both-heartedly**

**4: *to Jeff* You did more damage to 9. ... I think. **

**6: *glaring at a wall***

**Steve: We should be getting herded to our rooms soon...**

**8: Anyone else notice that 1, 2, or 3 didn't show up at all?**

**Jeff: Yeah... What if they're like us and people think they're Eins, Zwei, and Drei and they know who they are? **

**10:*doesn't say anything***

**David: We got twenty minutes Steve**

**8: Maybe they lucked out and didn't get stuck in this predicament. **

**4: I could be that happened.**

**6: *without looking at 10* Hello, how are you? **

**Steve: Oh...**

**4: Twenty minutes is too much time...**

**Jeff: True, true**

**10: Fine, but then again I'm not the one that just puked my guts out**

**David: If we don't look at the clock and keep talking it'll go by fast**

**9:*looks at Jeff***

**Jeff:*looks back at 9* I don't feel sorry for you**

**8: That's probably what happened...**

**6: And isn't that nice?**

**4: *sighs***

**Steve: ... We could talk about... Uhm... Aliens...?**

**Jeff: Have any of you ever come across the Goa'uld?**

**10:*goes to get 6 a cup of water to rinse his mouth***

**David:*looks at the group***

**4: Not yet. Why?**

**6: *thinks 10 is just walking away but doesn't say anything***

**Steve: Okay, aliens it is.**

**Jeff: If you haven't you go home and you thank God**

**10:*comes back with said cup of water and holds it out for 6 to take***

**7: Why?**

**4: Yes, do explain. Why?**

**6: *confused look at 10 but takes the water***

**Jeff: The Goa'uld are parasites from the planet P3X-888, integrated within a host, most of the time a human. The resulting creatures are a powerful race bent on galactic conquest and domination, largely without pity, compassion or remorse. They're basically like the Daleks. They are the greatest extraterrestrial threat to Earth known to the Stargate Command.**

**7:*looks at Jeff with confusion***

**10:*says nothing and goes back to the table***

**8: And... I'm guessing the Stargate Command, whoever that is, doesn't know about the Daleks?**

**Steve: I know a race sort of like that. But they aren't really about galactic conquest... But they are parasites.**

**Jeff:*to 8* Well, they haven't come across them yet**

**7: And what is Stargate Command?**

**9:*to Steve* Really? Who?**

**8: That explains it... **

**4: Who or what?**

**Steve: I don't know their technical name but on earth they're called the Tinglers. They find a host, usually a young child or baby, and burrow in and attach to their spine. They feed off of fear and slowly grow.**

**Jeff:*to 7* Stargate Command is America's UNIT or Torchwood**

**9: Fantastic**

**4: I have an acquaintance that chose America over the UK... **

**Steve: I know, it's great.**

**Jeff: Hey, does Torchwood or UNIT have a chappa'ai?**

**David:*looks at Jeff* Why would they have a chappa'ai?**

**8: What?**

**4: What's that now?**

**Jeff: I showed it to you guys when we were planning on how to get you guys home. It's that big ring thing I showed you with all the constellations**

**4: That's what it's called.**

**8: Then no. I don't think they do...  
Jeff: I told you what it was called then, though the mortals call it a Stargate**

**4: Just because you told me doesn't mean I was paying attention. **

**Steve: Yes, the hospital record here does states he has ADD.**

**4: *glares at Steve***

**Jeff: It's almost like a TARDIS... only you travel to other planets and the only way to travel in time is via solar flare...**

**8: Sounds like a pain...**

**Jeff: Well, they're like Captain Kirk and the Enterprise per se. They go to different planets and stuff...**

**Male Nurse 7:*walks up to the group* Lights out**

**Steve: FINALLY! *runs off***

**4: *quickly follows***

**8: *to Jeff* Tell me more in the room. *starts walking***

***everyone else leaves to their rooms***

**-By 10 and 6-**

**10: Three hours**

**6: Three hours is to long of a time to wait...**

**10: We can play chess while we wait**

**6: If you like.**

**10: Alright *sets everything up* White or black?**

**6: I'll take white this time.**

**10: Alright**

**-to 5 and 11- **

**5: *watching and wondering if 11s going to wake up at all***

**11:*still sleeping***

**5: Three hours... Of watching you sleep... *rests head on wall* This is going to be a long night.**

**11:*twitches a bit in his sleep***

**5: *contemplates saying something but decides against it***

**11:*starts to curl in on himself muttering***

**5: 11? Are you okay?**

**11:*starts to shake***

**5: *watching 11 not really much he can do***

**11:*whimpers* Please don't hurt me**

**5: *figures out 11 is having a nightmare but doesn't know what of yet***

**11:*sounding like he's on the verge of tears* Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise**

**5: *still has no clue what's going on***

**11:*whimpers in pain* I'm sorry 5, please stop!**

**5: What?! *goes about trying to wake 11 up***

**11:*not waking up***

**5: *stops trying hoping the nightmare is over***

**11:*after a few moments he jerks up with a gasp***

**5: What happened?!**

**11:*flinches and cowers away from 5 a bit***

**5: *quieter* What were you dreaming about?**

**11:*looks at 5 fearfully and says in fear* Please don't hurt me**

**5: I'm not going to hurt you... Why would I do that?**

**11:*looks at his wrists and back at 5***

**5: *cocks head waiting for an answer***

**11:*showed 5 his bandaged wrists not trusting his voice at the moment***

**5: *understands now* Ah... Why would you think I would hurt you for that?**

**11:*a bit shaky* I've never seen you that mad**

**5: Well... *can't think of a way to word what he's thinking***

**11:*sits quietly***

**5: ... Attempted suicide... Not your brightest idea.**

**11:*nods his head in agreement***

**5: I was scared for you, I hope you know that.**

**11:*quietly* I didn't mean to**

**5: *raises voice a bit* Then why did you do it?! *lowers it again* ... Sorry.**

**11:*flinches when 5 raises his voice, calms himself down, and says to 5 with sadness* It felt like the only way out**

**5: But you know it isn't. You can always come to me.**

**11: Only in circumstances like this; when the First Law of Time is broken**

**5: When, under normal circumstances, does stuff like this happen to you?**

**11: Every now and then... Why do you think I'm so fucked up?**

**5: *doesn't question 11 and pulls him into a hug***

**11:*hugs 5 back, resting his head on 5s shoulder***

**-Cam flip to 8 and Jeff-**

**8: Alright, if I remember correctly Steve and 4 will contact us and all of us will turn off the fence. Right?**

**Jeff: Or I can cause a power surge and overload both the generator and the back-up**

**8: Okay, that'll work but we need to be discrete. Is that possible?**

**Jeff: They won't think it's me, as far as they know I'm human**

**8: Either way after the powers out we collect the others and leave as quickly and as quietly as possible. Correct?**

**Jeff: Indeed**

**8: Alright then. Two hours, any ideas?**

**Jeff:*shrugs* I don't know**

**8: I don't either...**

**Jeff:*lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling, tracing the seven symbols on her stomach***

**-switch to Steve and 4-**

**Steve: You ready for this, Scarfy?**

**4:*nods his head***

**Steve: Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock! *spock***

**4: Lizard! *lizard***

**Steve: Damn it!**

**4: Ten to six. I win**

**Steve: Fuck. Alright, I'm done with this. And I lost at chess three times... Now what?**

**4:*shrugs his shoulders* I don't know**

**Steve: *pulls his scarf out of a drawer and hands it to him* Do you think you could tie someone up with that?**

**4: Of course. Who do you have in mind?**

**Steve: No one, yet. Just asking.**

**4: Alright**

**Steve: *starts playing with scarf***

**-Cam flip to 7 and 9-**

**9:*listening* Well, I don't hear any moans or creaking**

**7: That's good. ... Were you expecting to?**

**9: No, that's the last thing I want to hear**

**7: That it is. Why do you keep listening then?**

**9: Because I want to know when to tell them to be quiet before anything happens**

**7: Fair enough. But, perhaps in the meantime we can do something to occupy ourselves. We have, roughly, one and a half hours left...**

**9:*gives 7 a "what the fuck" look***

**7: *cocks head* What?**

**9: Don't "what" me, what are you talking about?**

**7: I'm just suggesting we find something to do for an hour and a half! What did you think I was talking about?**

**9: And what are you suggesting?**

**7: I'm not suggesting anything, I'm asking what you were thinking.**

**9:*looks away and says nothing***

**7: *silent for a second* ... Oh, my God what is wrong with you.**

**9: We're the same person I'd think you'd know**

**-time skip to midnight-**

**Steve: Alright, Scarfy, let's go get Jeff and 8. *sneaks to said room quietly***

**4: *follows***

**8: It's midnight, Jeff. Be ready.**

**Jeff:*sits up in bed with her eyes closed for a few seconds concentrating***

**8: What are you doing?**

**Steve: *enters room because knocking is dangerous and mouths 'time to go'***

**4: *keeps watch for any staff* **

**Steve: *very quietly* Grab anything you need.**

***sparks go off in the halls and all over the place, lights go out***

**Jeff: Let's roll *gets off the and quietly sneaks down the hall to get David***

**Steve: We're leaving now? **

**8: Yep. **

**4: *already gone to go get a couple others***

**10:*quietly* Where are 5 and 11?**

**Jeff:*quietly* I'll go find them**

**Steve: *quietly* I'll come with.**

**8: *quietly* I'm going to go find the TARDIS. I'll get you if you can't get out.**

**Jeff:*quietly* Okay *goes off to find 5 and 11***

**David:*wondering what the hell he's going to do when he gets out of the asylum***

**8: *to David quietly (you can assume they are all speaking quietly now unless said otherwise)* I can get you back home if you like. **

**Steve: *follows Jeff***

**David:*to 8* Thank you**

**-By Jeff and Steve-**

**Steve: So... Where do we start?**

**Jeff: Infirmary**

**Steve: Alright but, what makes you say that? *starts headed towards the infirmary***

**Jeff:*walking towards the infirmary* 11's been acting really depressed lately and chances are he might have done something to hurt himself**

**Steve: Really? And 5s probably with him... How can you tell he's been depressed?**

**Jeff: Quieter than usual, the cuts on his legs, and the fact he seemed more moody than normal**

**Steve: He had cuts on his legs? I guess I never really pay attention to 11...**

**Jeff: Only on the inner part of his thighs, 5 and I would have missed them too if he hadn't opened the cuts again***

**Steve: And the cuts opened?! How did I NOT notice? **

**5: *hears Jeff and Steve and says to 11* Time to go.**

**Jeff:*opens door and pokes her head in* You guys ready?**

**11:*nods his head, going to remove the I.V. needle out of his arm***

**5: *stops 11* Leave that in for now.**

**Steve: We gotta go. I think the Staff is onto us.**

**11:*looks at Jeff for help***

**Jeff:*quickly goes over 11s chart and sets it down* That stays in for now, Bowtie. 5, help him out of bed**

**5: *does as he is told***

**Steve: *watching for oncoming staff***

**11:*leans on 5 while holding onto his I.V. stand***

**Jeff:*to Steve* All clear?**

**Steve: *one final check* Yep.**

**5: *to Jeff* How much longer does he need this?**

**Jeff: Until that I.V bag is empty**

**5: Alright... Well, let's not waste time then. Come on 11.**

**Steve: *leads the way***

**11:*relying on 5 to help him stay vertical***

**Jeff:*follows behind the group***

***a few Nurses find the quartet and begin to give chase***

**Steve: *still quiet* Damn it! Just for the record I might ditch you guys. ... But come back after I'm out.**

**5: Thanks, Steve...**

**Jeff: You guys go, I'll hold them off**

**5: What?! Are you insane?**

**Steve: We are in an asylum.**

**Jeff: Don't argue with me! Go!**

**5: *says nothing and starts leading 11 to the exit***

**Steve: *leads the duo as fast as possible***

**11:*let's this happen***

**Jeff:*starts to attack the nurses***

**Male Nurse 1 and 2: *grab one of Jeff's arms***

**Jeff:*thrashes about* Let go of me, you Blastended skanks!**

***a multitude of other nurses restrain and sedate Jeff***

**Jeff:*fights until she's unconscious***

**-Over by everyone else-**

***sees Steve, 5, and 11 approaching***

**David:*to the trio* Where's Jeff?**

**Steve: She offered to hold back all the Nurses.**

**David: Goddamnit! *to 8* We have to go back for her**

**8: Of course we will. *opens TARDIS door* Come along. *goes inside***

**David:*enters the TARDIS and looks around in awe***

**5: *to the others* Should we wait for Jeff or just leave?**

**8: Anything you want to say or do before we go get Jeff?**

**11: We do need to thank her for holding those nurses back**

**David: This is amazing!**

**5: I guess that's a fair point.**

**8: Yes. Now save the rest for later and hold on. *starts pushing buttons and pulling levers***

**David:*does as he's told***

***TARDIS lands in Roberts!Master's office***

**Roberts!Master:*looks up as the TARDIS materializes into his office* What the hell?**

**8: *comes out and looks at Roberts!Master* Oh... Wrong room. Sorry.**

**Roberts!Master:*staring***

**8: I don't suppose you can tell me where Jeff is?**

**Roberts!Master:*wide eyed* Your room**

**8: Perfect! *goes back in and leaves to said location***

**-Jeff and 8s room-**

**Jeff:*sitting up in the bed, still drugged up to the gills, looking for 8***

***TARDIS materializes in***

**8: *opens door and comes out* Time to go.**

**Jeff:*just looks at 8 with glazed eyes***

**8: *realizes what happened so he goes over to her and starts to lead her to the TARDIS***

**Jeff:*obediently goes into the TARDIS***

***TARDIS dematerializes back to the others***

**5: Alright. Here we go.**

**David:*pokes his head out of the TARDIS doors* Alright, just so you all know, Jeff is a little loopy**

**Jeff:*shushes David as she stumbles out of the TARDIS* Did Steve, 5, and 11 make it out?**

**11:*gets in Jeff's line of sight* Yes, we got out**

**Steve: We're fine. **

**8: *comes out of the TARDIS to watch Jeff***

**6: I guess this means we can leave now?**

**Jeff:*to Steve, slurring on her words a bit* Good, cause I would have gone back to get you and yes. *sways a bit* Who is shaking the carpet?**

**6: *gone the second he heard the word 'yes'***

**5: You're on grass, Jeff.**

**Steve: Alright...**

**5: *to 8* I assume you and David will be able to handle her?**

**8: *looks at David for his opinion first***

**Jeff:*slurs to 6* Good bye, Skittles! *sways some more* Someone is shaking the snow globe guys**

**10: Alright, see you all the next time**

**David: I've dealt with her since she was little, we can handle her now**

**Jeff:*laying on the ground***

**8: Then, we'll be fine. *to David* How old are you, anyway? In human years?**

**Steve: Bye 10! *waves***

**4: *watches 10 leave***

**David: Twenty, in human years I'm three years older than her**

**Jeff:*making grass angels giggling like a six year old***

**9: I'm leaving before she gets violent *walks into his TARDIS and leaves***

**5: *not going to leave until he knows 11 is going to be fine***

**Steve and 4: *bid farewell and leave***

**Jeff:*still doing what she's doing***

**11: I'd better be off. Places to go, people to save *shakes David's hand* Pleasure to meet you David Honor**

**David:*nods his head* Hopefully our paths cross again under better circumstances**

**7: I'm off as well**

**5: *to 11* Don't do anything we'll regret. *leaves***

**11:*nods his head and leaves as well***

**David:*to 8* Alright, let's get Jeff back into the TARDIS before the staff finds us outside**

**8: Good idea. ... Do you want to get her or should I?**

**David: You can if you want, she usually argues with me for a bit before listening**

**8: Alright, you go wait in there. *goes over to Jeff and guides her into the TARDIS***

**David:*goes in the TARDIS and waits for Jeff and 8***

**Jeff:*grass stains on the back of her clothes as she walks to the TARDIS with 8***

**8: *sits Jeff down on the nearest chair* Alright... *turns to David* Where are we off to?**

**David: Sahriel**

**-The End-**


End file.
